After the hurt
by digbygirl
Summary: A little boy grows up falling in love with his best friend. What happens when she falls in love with someone else. Will his love last though lies,time and distance.Will she ever love him back?
1. swings and swans

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT AND I DON'T MEAN TO INFRINGE ON ANY COPY RIGHT HAD THIS STORY IN MY HEAD FOR AWHILE. ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND COMMENT.**

"Today is the day my sister..." Emmett paused and bites his lip. "Here, I guess." He shifted his focus back to pushing my sister on a swing. It has been over three weeks since he moved into the Swans house; he still won't call it home.

"I know Emmy, are you excited?" My sister asked slowing the swing with her feet. "Do you think she'll like me?" The swing stopped and she craned her neck to look at the large eight years old. He shrugged his shoulder and bites his mouth into a tiny line.

"Emmett, Charlie called he said they'll be home in five minutes, do you want us to wait with you here?" My mom said as she approached the swing set, she leaned against the pole I was standing in front of. She ruffled my hair and put her arms around me. Emmett looked at us and gave a fake smile to her. I don't think I have ever seen a real smile from him.

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock" He stared at the ground biting his mouth again; he was always chewing his mouth.

My mother walked over to him and crouch down to eye level and wrapped her arms around him. I saw him stiffen for a second then relax and make a sobbing noise into her shawl.

"Emmy don't cry, your sissy will be here soon. Uncle Charlie won't let anything happen to 's the best." Rosie said jumping off her swing wrapping herself around him. Mom kissed the top of her head and straightens up. I saw Charlie cruiser pull into the drive way. Emmett was still making a small crying sound while Rosie pulled him to the swing whisper something in his ear.

"Come on Jasper; let's go meet Bella shall we?" She smiled and I offered her my arm like my grandfather taught me to. She laughed softly and took it as we walked across the lawn to the neighbor's house.

"Hey Madeline, where's Emmett?" Charlie asked as he got out of his sheriff car, sometimes he lets me ride in it. Rosie calls him Uncle Charlie but he's just our neighbor.

"He's with Rosie" my mom rolled her lips into her mouth and looked back at my sister and Emmett. "I think he's still a little nervous."

Charlie just nodded as he looked at them at the swing set; Emmett was in the swing next to Rosie pushing himself with his toes.

"Can't blame him." Charlie said as he sighed. "Well son you want to meet Bella?" he said as he messed up my hair. I shrugged as I tried to flatten the hair back down. I heard their front door close and Sue came outside and jogged to join us by the car. Charlie opened the back passenger door and held his hand out.

"Okay sweetie if you don't want to get out yet that's fine, but I'm sure Emmett would love to see you." Charlie said, Sue started to walk to the car but Charlie put his hand out to make her stay back. I craned my head to look inside but all I could see was a pair of tiny feet and an arm wrapped in purple. Charlie bent down so that he was eye level with the person in the car.

"I can have everyone go inside if you want. Would that make you feel better?" I heard a small whimper come from the car and the little feet curled up into the seat. Charlie sat there crouched there holding his head in his hand. He finally looked up and frowned at my mom and Sue. He stood up and put his hand on the car.

"Charlie she can't stay out here." Sue whispered she looked like she was going to cry. Charlie frowned again and walked up to her.

"I know honey but we can't force her, you remember what said." He whisper as his kissed her forehead. My mom wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her into the house. While Charlie watched them go in I walked up to the car. I looked inside and saw her lying down on the seat with her arm wrapped around her leg.

"Hello" I whispered trying to hide my accent. "I'm Jasper, are you Bella? Emmy said his sister was coming home today." She didn't move but I heard her take a small breath.

"Home?" a small bell like voice came from her.

"Yeah home." I whispered back hoping I could see what she looked like. I had wondered if she looked like Emmett. She seemed so tiny and he seemed so big.

She sat up and looked at me, she was tiny and pretty. She was prettier than mommy and Rosie.

"You can't be Emmett sister; you're too pretty to be related to him." I said without meaning to. I bit my lips and looked at the floor I hope she wouldn't be mad at me. She laughed a tiny laugh.

"Where's Ems" she whispered looking at her knees that she had pulled into her chest.

"Jasper!" I heard Charlie yell as he raced to the car. I ignored him and held out my arm like I had to my mom.

"He's with my sister do you want me to take you to him." She looked at me and then at Charlie, he nodded and she reached out her had to take me arm.

"Yes please." She said as she climbed out of the car. She wrapped her arm and mine. The pink around her right arm and was a cast like Mike had when he fall out his tree house. Charlie crouched down to our level smiled at us; his eyes were all water filled.

"You take good care of her Jasper, I'm going to go get your mom and sue and bring you kids some lunch, you promise to take care of her?" He sounded so serious and kept looking at Bella like she might break in two.

"Yes sir I promise I will always take care of her…" I said proudly, my grandfather taught me to respect adult and if they ask you to do something to do it with pride. I looked at Bella and she had turned bright pink all over her face. Her eyes were staring at the ground refusing to look up.

He stood up and smiled. "Alright son, carry on." He smiled again and his moustache twitched like he was holding back a laugh. We started walking toward my yard were my sister and Emmett were still swinging slowly. He looked up and saw us walking towards the yard a giant smile came across his face. He jumped off his seat and ran towards us screaming "Belly".

Bella stopped in her tracks and gripped my arm tighter and nearly hide behind me. Emmett slowed down and his biting frown returned.

"I'm sorry Belly." He whispered as he stood in front of me. "I'm sorry." He said reaching towards her. I took a step back keeping Bella behind me. Charlie trusted me to take care of her and I would. Emmett was a year older than me and way bigger than me but if Bella didn't want him near I'd do my best.

"Jasper she's my sister." He said stepping towards us again, I took another step back. I turned and looked at Bella. She looked at me with those giant brown eyes like she was asking me a question. I nodded and put my hand on top of hers. She nodded back and step beside me to look at Emmett. He was still biting his lip and looking at the ground now.

"Ems" She whispered ad his head shoot up. "Ems I'm sorry." She steps towards him still holding my hand. He smiled and step towards us slowly. She finally let go of my arm and went into his. They both started crying and hugging each other. I walked over to my sister on the swing.

"So that's Bella?" She said kicking at the dirt. I nodded and started pushing her. "Does that mean Emmy won't play with me anymore?" I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at them. They were still crying and saying sorry to each other. I looked back at her and shook my head.

"Why does her face have green spots on it, and what's wrong with her lip. I looked at Bella and saw what she meant. Around her big brown eyes were so greenish yellow circle and there was a big circle of the same on her check. Her lip had a cut on it. Someone hit her a lot. I had the same kind of bruise after that fight I got into with Tyler when he pushed Rosie at school. I sighed and frowned at Rosie.

"Someone hit her huh?"She said her accent wasn't as bad as mine. "Is that why they live with Uncle Charlie now?" I leaned my head to the side and shrugged.

"Hey Jas I'm sorry I just haven't seen her since…." He stopped his sentence and looked at the ground. "I haven't seen her in awhile." He had her hand in his and helped her get on the swing. I smiled and nodded. I walked to where he was and stood behind Bella swing and motioned my head towards Rosie's' swing. He nodded and took my place. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Is everything okay darlin?" my grandfather always called my mom and sister that. She turned and looked at me and gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, sorry about still a little nervous I guess." She said using her toes to move the swing.

I nodded and made sure the fingers that werent in the cast were around the rope of the swing. I started swinging her gently to make sure she didn't fall off.

"We're from Texas" my sister said proudly "We moved here last year. Jasper hates it here the kids make fun of his accent. So he doesn't talk much. I'm Rosalie by the way but everyone calls me Rosie." My sister liked to talk; I let her talk for me most days. Emmett whispered something in her ear as he pushed the swing. She made a face and smiled weakly at Bella.

"I hope we can be friends Bella. I really like your hair and can I sign your cast?" She was trying really hard; my sister doesn't have a lot of friends. She doesn't normally open up to people but in the last three weeks her and Emmett had become best friends.

"I guess" I heard Bella whisper, she looked at Emmett who was smiling and then at Rose. "I'd like us to be friends too."

"Children come to the lunch table" I heard Sue say as her and Charlie brought out some food. I slowed the swing down and helped Bella off the swing. We walked towards the table in our yard and I felt Bella grip tightens on my arm again. I look at her and tilted my head to left. She looked at me with those pleading eyes and planted her feet into the ground. I scanned the yard and saw me and Rosie's play house set up in a tree.

"Okay darling, come here" I lead her up the six steps into the small house. It had a small table with two chairs and other toys scattered around it. "I'm going to get something for us to eat, do you want anything?" She smiled and sat down at the table picking up my notepad.

"I don't care I just can't be around all those people. I'm sorry." She said as she opened my book .I took her hand in mine again.

"Hey Bella, That fine, I'll be right back, do you want Ems and Rosie to eat with us." She nodded as she flipped through the pages. I walked up to the picnic table and Charlie looked at me with an odd face.

"Jasper where is Bella?" Sue asked as I put a couple sandwiches on a plate. I looked at her and smiled and pointed to the play house. I filled the plate with chips and cookie then grabbed a couple juices. I tapped Emmett on his shoulder and motion to the play house. He nodded and tapped Rosie's and made her come along. I heard my mom and them whispering then laughing.

"Belly why are we eating in this tiny house?" Emmett said as he squeezed into one of the mini chairs.

"I just couldn't face them yet, they are trying so hard. Uncle Charlie is great and so is Sue but I don't know." I could see tears falling from her eyes. I held her hand and she gave me a small smile.

"I think this is fun it's like a tea party. Wait." Rose jumped up and ran to her tea set. She gave all of us a cup and saucer. She then poured juice into each cup. "I propose a toast" She was so silly, she had watched movies with mom again.

"Starting today the four of us will be best friends forever." She held her cup towards the middle of the table.

"And we will always take care of each other" Bella whispered holding her cup against Rosie's'. She looked at me and smiled. I looked at Emmett and he groaned, as we clanked our cups together.

"Can we do this every year?" Bella whispered looking at me, I nodded as I looked to Rosie she smile and nodded we all look at Emmett and he groaned again. Rosie punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, every year." He grumbled rubbing his shoulder.

After when we finished our lunch we went inside to watch a movie and Bella curled up against me holding my hand, she fell asleep and I rested my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes and almost l asleep when I heard Sue and my mom make a high pitch squeal and a bright light flashed across my eyes. Most be something from the movie and I kept my eyes close and fell asleep.

**ANYWAYS THATS THE BEGINING WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	2. birthday and wishes

**A/N: AS AlWAYS I HAVE TO SAY DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO HAVE AN AWESOME DONNA COSTUME FOR HALLOWEEN. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW.**

"Jas stop!" She screamed as I made the swing spin. She was laughing and screaming while I kept the switching directions the swing would spin. I finally stopped and she motion to swing next to her.

"Where is Ems and Rose?" She asked pushing the swing with her converse shoe. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. They had been fighting lately, Rose had been fighting with everyone lately, and I have the bruises to prove it.

"Its' four years since I came to live with Charlie and Sue." I got up and started pushing her swing. I put my hands are hers while I pushed it. "Four years since I met you…and Rose."

"I know darling." I whispered in her ear, my accent would fade a little during the school year but after spending the summer with grandfather it would come back. Mike and Tyler loved making fun of it. Then my voice changed so I had really quit talking to people. Unless they were Bella I could always talk to her.

"Every year on this day we have our toast, where are they?" She was getting impatient, she had been feeling left behind lately.

"Bells, they'll be here, they know how important this is." She smiled her big smile at me, the one that always made me smile.

"Oh look its' hick boy and the ugly duckling" a loud voice call from the street. Mike and Tyler were bouncing a basketball as they crossed the sidewalk in front of my house. My fist clenched the rope on the swing. Bella face dropped and her long hair covered her face. I hate it when they insult my Bells.

"So hick boy still hanging out with babies is it because they are as dumb as you." Tyler taunted, Mike high fived them. I didn't understand why they picked on her so much. She was in the same grade as us and she was smartest person I knew. I heard a small whimper sound come from her and she dropped her hands into her lap.

"Hey pizza face why don't you and your boyfriend go make out somewhere else." Rose yelled storming out of Emmett's house. She stomped right up to them and poked Mike hard in the chest."If I ever see you come near my brother or Bella again I will kick you in the balls so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

"Whatever Rose, we all you all talk." Mike said he turned to high five Tyler when Rose hand slap the back of his head. I dropped his ball and looked back at her in shock."What the hell."

"I said get you get" Her Texan drawl coming out and chased them away from our houses. She stormed up to the swing set and plopped down in the swing next to us. "God I hate those pricks." She started pumping her legs and turned and gave us her prettiest smile.

"Sorry Bells, I was arguing with Em. He was on the phone with Jessica." I loved my twin but lately her mood swings have been driving us nuts." So school starts next week, finally going to be in middle school. Want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Not really but I think Sue is going to make me anyways." I laughed and they both looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders Bells hated shopping with a passion we all knew this.

"Alright Kiddos let get into the Hobbit hole and get this done, Jessica's mom is dropping her off in ten minutes." Emmett said as he stormed towards the play house. We took the tiny chairs out last year when he broke one. We replace them with bean bags, it was a just a big room now that we went to escape our parents or when we needed a minute to ourselves.

"Thanks Ems, love you too." Bella said as she climbed into our little house.

"Belly I meant it with love, it's just aren't we old to have tea parties?" he said as he fall unto one of the bean bags.

"I brought cokes this year, what kind do you want Bells." My sister asked as she went though the small cooler in the middle of the room.

"Dr. Pepper" She replied, Rose tossed her the can and me the same.

"I want A too." Emmett whine, Rose glared at him.

"To bad you're getting diet Pepsi, all out of the good stuff." She hurled the can toward his head. He barely caught it and it slid out of his hands into his lap.

"You're losing your touch Rosie." He said smiling as he opened the can and it exploded all over him. He wiped his face and we all started laughing except him. "Whatever let's do this."

"To being friends forever" Rose said sticking her tongue out at Emmett holding her can in the middle.

"To always being there for each other" Bella said holding my hand and smiling.

"To always making time for each other" I whispered putting my can in the middle.

"To getting the hell out of here." Emmett said slamming his can into ours causing a huge mess.

"Emmett what the hell!" Rose screamed as she chased him out yelling at him until he was in the house. We heard her storm off into our house and slamming the door. Bella had started cleaning up the mess her brother had made.

"I'm sorry about what Mike said; I'm supposed to protect you." I said as I helped her finish cleaning. She looked up and smiled.

"Jas you can't help what other people say, beside we knew It's true I'm not as pretty as Rose or any of the other girls in our grade." She took the trash out to the dumpster and I followed her. She pulled her jacket over the scar on her arm and tried to give me the "don't worry Jas" smile. That smile always made me feel sad. She was almost near tears so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bells you are prettier than all girls in the school, please don't cry." I held her close and she started crying. I led her into my house and took her to the couch. I sat her down and got her some water and some tissues. I sat down next to her and grabbed a pillow and put it my lap. She gave me a sad smile and laid down facing the T.V. I turned on some random episode of Doctor Who and started stroking her hair.

"Thank you" She finally whispered after she stopped crying. She looked up at me with her warm brown eyes. I tilted my head and smiled.

"You're my best friend; I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she began tracing patterns on my knee. We stayed like that until she fell asleep in my lap, I kept petting her hair. It was so soft and shiny I loved doing this. It always calmed her down and it seemed to calm me down to. I heard Rose feet stomp down the stairs muttering something about Emmett and Jessica. She looked at me and sighed and sat down near Bella feet she picked than up and put them in her lap. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Everything okay?" She asked staring at Bella sleeping form. I shrugged and looked at the T.V.

"Jasper what happened?" She asked again with a serious look on her face. There was my Rosie, my sweet sister.

"She thinks she's ugly. I don't know she just started crying, I think she's self conscious about her scars." I said in a whisper stroking the tiny scar on her arm.

"You can't even see them unless you look for them." Rose said.

A few months ago Bella started having nightmares. She would wake up screaming which would cause me and Rose to race to their house in the middle of the night. This in turn would scare mom half to death. So Charlie sat us down and told us why Bella lived with them.

"Have the nightmares started again?" Rose asked I nodded.

"Charlie told me they started back up when we left." I said quietly so we didn't wake her.

_FLASH BACK TO THEM TALKING TO CHARLIE_

"_Kid I'm not going to tell you everything because, well you really don't need to know what horrors Bella and Emmett went though." He looked really sad for a moment and looked a picture on the wall. It was a lady with dark hair holding a newborn baby and a two year old._

"_What is scaring her Charlie?" I asked quietly._

"_Their step- daddy is what is scaring her, we won't go into the details but he hurt them. A lot. He hurt their mommy really bad and tried to hurt Bella too. Emmett protected Bella but she still got hurt. You remember her cast?" We both nodded._

"_Why" Rose asked, we never knew our dad he died in combat before we we're born, she wanted to know why a daddy would hurt someone._

"_He was just really angry. So I need you to help okay. I need you to protect_ _her."_

"_I already promised you that sir but I still mean it." I said, he held both our hands and walked us back to our moms' house._

_END FLASH BACK_

She smiled at me and gave me a half hug. I nodded at her and focusing on the episode. When it was over she yawns and grabbed the remote from me.

"So can I turn off this boring sci fi crap?" She asked turning off the D.V.D.

"It's a good show" Bella mumble as she sat up picking her feet off Roses lap.

I laughed silently as rose gave her a big hug; she tried to straighten Bella hair down. Bella gave her a smile and leaned against her shoulder.

"Hey Bells, why don't we have a sleepover tonight, we'll watch girly movies and complain about annoying brothers." She said as she hit me with the pillow I had in my lap. She got up and went upstairs, Bella followed.

I got up off the couch and went to the back yard with my mom and sat down on the step of the porch. I crossed my arms and glared at the yard. Bella was my friend; I wish Rosie would quit stealing her from me. The four of us always played together but it was Emmett and Rosie, me and Bella.

"Jasper baby what wrong honey." My mom asked as she sat down next to me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Rose steal Bella away again?" she asked as she put her arm around my shoulder. I nodded and leaned against her shoulder. She smiled like lavender and paint.

"Well my favorite son would you like to help finish Bella birthday present?" She asked standing up offering me her hand. We walked back to her small studio in the garage. The large bench was on a table and mom handed me a giant shirt to put over my clothes.

"Okay you take that brush there and finish painting that arm over there white." She instructed as she handed me a brush. I walked over and started painting the arm of the bench swing. I saw it at the store and wanted to get it for Bella she loves swinging. Mom decided to paint it and make it just for her.

"So we'll put pink hearts on it. How does that sound?" My mom asked picking up a brush and dipping it in pink. She was smiling and went to paint when I shook my head. "Oh that's right, how about a lime green dinosaur?" I shook my head and laughed a little. "Hmm, a blue alien?" We were both laughing now and mom gave me a big hug. "What do you think Bella would want?"

"Some purple flowers, but they have to look real." I whispered as I finished painting the arm.

"I think you're right" She sighed and started painting the bench. We spent the rest of the afternoon painting and listening to the radio. Mom loved music and always had something playing. She kept making me dance with her and it always ended with us laughing.

"Mom we're hungry!" I heard Rose bellow from the back porch. Mom smiled and put the brushes in some water.

"Shall we go get some dinner young sir?" I held my arm out for her and we walked back to the house.

"How about I order some pizza and then we'll get some movies?" My mom said as she went to sink to wash her hands.

"Bella staying the night with me so she can go shopping with us tomorrow." Rose said as she pulled out a drink from the fridge.

"Okay, I'll call Charlie and see if that's okay." Mom said as she went to the phone and started calling Charlie.

I walked over to the sink and Bella joined my side.

"What were you doing all afternoon?" she asked gently as I washed the paint off my hands.

"It's a surprise for your birthday." I said smiling; she took my hand as we went into the living room.

"Okay well the pizza is ordered, I'm going to go pick it up and pick up some movies. Any requests?" Mom said as she picked up her purse and keys. Rose rattled off some movies and we just nodded in agreement. "Sue is coming over to bring Bella some clothes be good."

"Sure mom, see you soon." As she was leaving the house Sue came in. They said a couple words to each other and then she left.

"Hi Sue" Rose said as she went back to her room. Sue waved and came over to me and Bella. She handed Bella a back pack and gave her a hug.

"Hi mom" she whispered giving her a big hug.

"Hey baby girl, you sure you want to stay the night?" she asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yeah mom it'll be fun" Bella whispered gripping my hand tightly. I wasn't convinced but Bella wants everyone to be happy.

"Okay well I put some money in your back pack for shopping, just call when you're ready to come home." Bella nodded and we went to kitchen to make cookies for after dinner. We had just pulled them out of the oven when mom came back home.

After we ate pizza, mom popped some popcorn and put the cookies on a plate. I took the plate into the living room and rose turned on some movie. Bella sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. This is how we watch movies or T.V. Rose was taking pictures of all of us and mom. We were all laughing and having fun until mom said it was bed time. The girls marched upstairs and I went to my room. I get into bed and started reading a book I must have fallen asleep because I felt my book being taken out of my hands.

"Jas, I'm scared." I heard her tiny bell like whisper as she put the book on the end table. I heard the thunder outside the room. She hated thunderstorms, always had. I got up and grabbed the extra quilt from the trunk in my room. I made her lie down on the bed and put my covers around her. I lied down next to her over the covers and put the quilt over both of us. She curled into my side and I stroked her head. She started shaking when the thunder got louder so I squeezed her tighter.

"Its' okay Bells I got you, I promise nothing is going to hurt you." I said in a whispered into her hair.

"Promise" she whispered holding me tightly.

"Yeah. Now go to sleep." I waited until the storm had passed and she was asleep. I got up and woke up my mom.

"What is it Jasper" my mom said in a deep sleepy voice.

"Bella got scared and is my room asleep." I said with a yawn I was tired.

"I'll come get her and put her back Roses room. Is she okay?" She asked pulling a robe on as she left her room.

"Yeah the storm scared her, she was a little upset but I calmed her down." I said following my mom as she scooped Bella off my bed and took her back to Roses room.

"You're a good friend Jasper Whitlock, I'm proud of you." I shrugged as I got back into bed.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Well, I think that's all the presents Bella." Charlie said as he winked at me.

"But Dad, Jas…okay" She said looking like she was about to cry. I wanted to surprise her not make her cry. She looked at me and gave me the sad smile. Now I wanted to cry. Sue cleared up the paper and started taking the other presents to her room.

"Jasper, can you take Bella outside while we set the cake up?" Charlie asked as he headed to the kitchen with my mom and Sue. I grabbed her hand and race out to the porch.

"Jas slow down I can't run as fast as you." She yelled almost tripping over her feet, when I stopped she stumbled but I caught her.

"Happy Birthday darlin" I said as I turned her towards the swing Charlie and my mom hung from the porch last night. She walked over to it slowly and put her hands on it tracing the flowers.

"Thank you Jasper it's wonderful." She said as she sat down in it. The hung it so that it faced the back yard when we sat in it. On the bench next to her was a small present wrapped in brown paper with a dark purple ribbon. She picked it up and unwrapped as I sat down and started swing back and forth. It was Tuck Everlasting; I thought she'd like a book to read.

"Thank you, it is perfect" She leaned over and kissed my cheek. Her face turned bright red and she ran off back into the house. I put my hand on my cheek it felt like it was on fire. I got off the bench and went back.

"What are you grinning about" Rose asked as she punched my shoulder. I shrugged and felt my cheeks turn red. We sang her the birthday song and Charlie passed out cake. I leaned against a door frame and stare at Bella smiling and laughing with her brother. After a couple of hours we went home and Rose cornered me in the kitchen.

"Seriously bro, what are you grinning about? You've had a big smile on your face all afternoon." She knew something was up and wasn't going to let it go.

"Nothing, just had the best day of my life is all." I shrugged my shoulder and went to my room.

"You're so weird" she yelled up at me.


	3. spies and kisses

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, TRYING HARD NOT TO INFRINGE ON ANY COPY RIGHT LAWS. AlSO I DON'T OWN TUCK EVERLASTING EITHER. THAT SAYING I DO OWN A TARDIS COSTUME FOR MY TODDLER. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW.**

"How am I supposed to take you home when I can't make my feet move from this spot? If I could die tomorrow I would, just so I could spend one more night with you." I was pushing our swing with my foot and still reading out loud to her. Her head in my lap while I ran my free hand though her hair.

"I don't want to go to the party tonight." She said as she rolled over to look at me. Her brown eyes were so beautiful I easily get lost in them. "I'll be the youngest one there it's not fair." She said sticking her pink tongue though her teeth. I smiled down at her and patted her head.

"Rose and I will be there, it won't be that bad darlin." I hope she would come tonight, Lauren had been following me around all week begging me to take her." Besides its Emmett fifteen birthday party, I think he'd want you to be there." She sat up and shrugged.

"Yeah a bunch of fifthteen's years are going to love having a thirteen year old there." She dropped her head so that her hair made a curtain around her face." Plus Mike has been asking me to go with him and I really don't want to. He use to be so mean to me and he's still mean to you." I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Just come tonight, I'll make sure you have fun." I tried to sound convincing but inside I was so angry.

"Okay Jas, see you around seven I guess." She said as she got up and went into her house. I stood off and stormed into my house.

"Rose" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She came down the stair still in her cheerleading uniform. "Is Mike still at practice?" I hissed thought my teeth, she looked a little scared.

"Yeah I think so, why." She asked in a calming voice.

"Don't worry about it." I said storming out of the house. I marched to the school using every cuss word I knew under my breath. How dare he ask her out, he spent the last six years insulting her and making her life miserable? A few months ago she lost the rest of her baby fat from her face and well gained more fat in other place. All the guys in school had been talking about it.

I get to the school and enter the gym and I can his voice from across the gym.

"Oh man I'm so going to motor boat Swan tonight. I asked her to the party, I know she'll say yes I mean the ugly duckling get a date?" He knew nothing about how sweet and wonderful she was how kind and giving she was. He just wanted her for her body, she was still a child he was disgusting. I walked across the gym blocking out all his lewd comments about Bella till I was behind him. All his friends had stop laughing and talking.

"Newton" I yelled, he turned to face me and I punch him across the face which sent him to the ground.

"What the hell hick boy?" he spat out some blood. "Jealous your little girlfriend wants me more?" I punched him again his friends tried to tackle me but I evaded them and hit them or kicked them till they left me alone. It was just me and Newton.

"Just leave Bella alone." I sneered as I threw another punch at him; he blocked it and got me in the stomach.

"You know I really had no interest in the duckling but you know now I think I'll have a lot of fun with her tonight." He said throwing a punch at me this time I blocked it and put him into a chokehold.

"Last warning and this goes to everyone, stay away from Bella." I punched him in the face just as Emmett came in with some other sophomores. He ran to my side and asked what was going on.

"He was making some comments about Bella I didn't like." Emmett looked at Mike and back at me. He kicked Mike in the balls and turned to his friends.

"Like Jasper said no one comes near my sister, is that understood?" Everyone in the gym nodded. "Okay with that out of the way can't wait to see you guys at the party tonight." Emmett's friends laughed as they left the gym.

I left the gym with a little limp; think I hurt my ankle kicking one of Mikes lackeys. I got home and went to the freezer and grabbed the frozen peas. I heard Rose coming down the stairs no longer in her cheerleading uniform.

"What happened?" She said as I winced putting the peas on where Mike punched me in the stomach. "Jasper?" she whispered pushing me onto a chair so she could check me out.

"I'm fine Rose just got into a disagreement with Newton. And his siced his lackeys on me." I said holding her hand so she's quit fussing.

"Over Bella?" she whispered brushing the hair from my face. I nodded." You need to be careful, if you keep fighting her battles for her she'll never get stronger."

"I promised I'd protect her, so as long as I'm around she doesn't have to be stronger." I replied softly, she kissed my forehead.

"Okay just be careful."

"Be careful of what?" Mom said opening the back door with arms full of groceries.

"Just be careful to avoid Lauren tonight that girl has a big crush on you." Rose said pleading with eyes to go along with it.

"Really, maybe you should give her a chance baby, I mean you can date if you want, you're fourteen now. Perhaps it time my little boy grew up." She said ruffling my hair.

"Naw, I ain't interested in her, she likes a new guy every other week. That's not for me." I drawled out, hoping my accent would make her smile and leave me alone.

"Okay well you kids have fun tonight." She smiled as she put the food away. I got up and went to my room. I took my shirt off and looked in the mirror and saw the bruise starting to form. I grabbed a green shirt and threw it on.

"Jasper, you ready to go." Rose said after she knocked on my door.

"Yeah coming." I open the door and offered her my arm and we walked over to Bella's house. We got there and she went inside the house to find Emmett.

"Jasper?" she whisper from the side of the porch, I saw her tiny frame in the shadows hiding from everyone.

"Why aren't you inside?" I asked walking over to her, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I rested my head on top of her. "What's wrong Bells."

"No one will talk to me, not even Ben." She whispered sounding like she was near tears. Crap I was trying to protect her from creeps like Mike; I didn't mean to scare away her friends.

"Sorry Bells, but I'm here now let's go inside." I lead her into the house and to her brother who was eating in the kitchen. Jessica was next to him holding his arm like he was a prize. Rose was leaning against the counter glaring at them.

"Hey sis, want some pizza?" Emmett offered she smiled and shook her head. She went and stood next to him and I went to stand next to Rose. Jessica was looking at Bella like she was some insect to squash.

"Emmy-pooh don't you think it's' past Becca bed time?" Jessica cooed loud enough for the whole room to hear. I stood up to go get Bella and go off on Jessica when I felt Rose arm go across my chest. She didn't look at me kept her glare focused on Jessica. She started stomping towards then I suddenly felt really worried for Jessica.

"Her name is Bella, you little bitch." You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Jessica looked just as mad and Bella was turning bright red.

"Emmy-Pooh are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Jessica said looking at Emmett like he was going to save her.

"Well, Yeah." He grunted shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth. Everyone started laughing and Jessica stormed out of the house taking Lauren and few other people with her.

"You. Outside. Now." Rose yelled grabbing Emmett shirt dragging him out the back door. I grabbed Bella elbow and she seem to be in a state of shock.

"Come on darlin." I steered her though the party back to our swing. We sat down and I asked how she was.

"Fine I guess, that wasn't very nice of her." The front door open and Charlie and Sue came out.

"You okay baby I heard some yelling." Charlie said kneeling down in front of us examining her for any injuries.

"Yeah dad Emmett girlfriend said something stupid and Rose over reacted." She said giving him the sad smile. He kissed her head and looked at me with a serious face. I nodded I knew what he was asking without saying anything. The door opened again and a sea of people came out. I guess when the sheriff says party over, people take it seriously.

She handed me her old book and laid down in my lap again. "We're close to end I think."

"Does it matter you'll just have me re read it anyways." I said as I just opened the book to a random page. She knew I was self conscious about my accent so she made me read aloud, I hated it at first but now I don't mind. Its' my accent I'm proud of where my family is from there isn't anything to be ashamed of. I think she has me read now because she likes it.

"Know what happens then? said Tuck. To the water? The sun sucks some of it up right out of the ocean and carries it back in clouds, and then it rains, and the rain falls into the stream, and the stream keeps moving on, taking it all back again. It's a wheel, Winnie. Everything's a wheel, turning it, and the bugs, and the fish, and the wood thrush, too. And people. But never the same ones. Always coming in new, always growing and changing, and always moving on. That's the way it's supposed to be. That's the way it_ is_." I took a breath and watched her for a minute she was staring off towards the back yard, I could hear Rose screaming at Emmett but we can't hear very well.

"Want to go spy on spy on them?" She asked as she sat up and started sneaking toward the back porch.

"Bells,wait." I whispered as I followed her.

"Were you just going to let her to talk to her like that?" Rose screamed at Emmett who was standing a foot away from each other.

"No, I wasn't, I mean it was a joke." He started yelling back.

"Some joke insulting your sister in front of half the school." Rose yelled back, Rosie always had my mom temper.

"Why is she so mad about what Jessica said?" Bella asked squeezing my hand, I shrugged I really didn't know.

"What crawled up your ass Rose? She's my sister I would have handled it." he yelled back at her.

"You would have handled it, like you handled our toast this year. Do you know how upset she was?"Rose sniped back within seconds.

Bella turned into my chest. "He forgot it wasn't so bad." I hate it when she lies to make everyone feel better.

"I forgot okay, Jessica wanted to go to a movie I forgot. I already apologized to her." He didn't really yell that last comment.

"Oh the great Jessica wanted to watch a movie, god forbid you didn't go. I mean it's not like it was a tradition your sister came up with. Wasn't something that mattered?" Rose screamed and made large gestures with her arms.

"I said sorry okay? Jesus let it go. I'm going back in the house." He said stomping back towards the house.

"Coward" Rose whisper as he past her.

"Excuse me?" He roared facing her they were only inches from each other now.

"Coward. You. Are. ." She spat out. "You let Jasper take care of Bella, you let me break up with your girlfriend. Because you are a coward."

"What do you want from me Rose." He sounded so defeated.

"Fight me" she screamed pulling her hand back to slap him. He caught it before it connected.

"No" he said as he pulled her to him." I can't anymore." He kissed her. Bella turned and ran to the front of the porch, I caught up with her and took her inside.

"What just happened?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know. I think my brother is dating your sister now." she said with a shocked look on her face.

We sat down on the couch and she sat down as far away from me as she could. She had a chunk of hair in her mouth and her knees pulled up against her chest. I reached for her but she pulled away from me.

"Sorry, Jasper..can you go home please?" she said without looking at me. I felt my heart sink to the floor.

"Yeah Bells anything for you." I left though the back. Emmett and Rose were still kissing.

"Hey could you quit sucking face and check on Bella." I yelled walking back to my house fighting tears. I slammed the back door shut and ran up to my room.

"Jasper what happened?" my mom yelled after me, instead of answering her I slammed my door and fell unto my bed. I used the pillow to muffle the sounds of me crying. She didn't need me anymore, my best friend doesn't want me anymore. I couldn't stop crying it felt like someone tore something out of my chest. I stayed there sobbing for hours I think until I felt my bed dip.

"You really shouldn't spy on people brother" Rose said as she stroked my back. "She's fine, she was crying took us awhile to calm her down." She kept stroking my back until I sat up. She handed my cool wash cloth.

"What happened?" I whispered my throat feeling like sandpaper with each word.

"She's doesn't know, I think us screaming at each other brought up some old memories. Emmett has her, first time I've seen him take care of her. Its normally you, guess Emmett and I have to be more careful about fighting." She was rambling and rubbing my back. "They are going to start going back to Dr. Denali Monday. They both have been avoiding the past but they need to work out what happen. "

"Yeah" I whisper my throat still burning. I looked at her hoping she would tell what I needed to hear.

"Well I'm going to bed it's been an eventful night." She gave me a half hug and left. I leaned back into my pillow staring at the ceiling like it had the answer to all my questions. I heard something tap on my window. I got up and it was Bella, I should never have taught her how to get on the roof. Her eyes were still red and her lips looked like she bit them till they bleed. Then I heard the thunder crash.

"Bella get inside, what are you thinking?" It had already started raining and she was soaked as she climbed into my room. Her arms went around me as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what happen" she said starting to cry again, I broke our hug and went to get some towels and the extra blanket I keep on my bed. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders and started rubbing it trying to get her dry.

"Jasper please I'm trying to say sorry." She said still crying silently. I went and got a dry shirt and some clean shorts and handed them to her.

"Change into these I'll be right back." I said as I left the room and went to the kitchen. I heated up some water and grabbed some hot chocolate packets. I got back upstairs and she had changed into the dry clothes.

I made the hot chocolate and put it on the night stand. I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Jasper stop." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No." I said in a whisper. "I don't need apologies; I need you to quit crying." I wanted to hold her shoulders and shake her until she saw how much I cared for her. She's my best friend, part of me. I need her.

"Okay" she said crawling into my bed and wrapping my comforter around her. I laid down next her over the covers pulling the extra blanket around me. She put her head on my chest and I stroked her hair. She was still trembling but after a few minutes she stops.

"Jas?" she whispered with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yeah Bells?" I responded pressing my nose into her hair.

"My brother totally kissed your sister." She giggled out loud, it was funny, the two of them had been fighting for almost three years now. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I know."

**WELL THAT WAS QUITE EVENTFUL, SILLY KIDS AND THEIR DRAMA. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. horses and rings

**A/N: STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE COPYRIGHT LAW THINGYS. BUT I DO HAVE A JAPANESE CHIN NAMED STORMAGEDDON.**

"You know son, I need to you to think about staying a little longer. This doesn't run its self and I'd like to learn the ropes." He started coughing into his glove." I'm not gonna be around forever you know."

"Yeah right papa, you're going to outlive all of us." Rose said as she walked her horse over to ours.

"Rosie-posie I wish that was true." He smiled at her and looked back in the direction of the stables."Alright kids, lets head on back to the house, what do y'all wanna do today?"

"I don't know papa, can we go to town today? I want to go shopping." He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Alright I guess we can go into town if you want. What do you think son?" I nodded.

"Sounds great papa, I need to pick something up for Bella anyways." I said pulling the brown mare towards the stables.

"Rosie-posie why don't you head back and get ready to go; I wanna talk to your brother, okay darlin?" He asked as we started to slowly trot back to the stables.

"Yeah, no problem." She said, looking at me for permission, I nodded to let her know I'd be alright. She clicked her tongue and the horse started a small run.

"Son, tell me about Bella." He said slowing down his horse even more." how would you describe her." That was a weird question, but grandfather never did anything without reason. I sighed and decided to answer him.

"Bella is my best friend I guess; she's turning sixteen in a couple months. She has this dark brown hair that is always soft and sweet smelling. Her eyes are brown with flakes of yellow. It's like she has stars in her eyes papa. She gets on to me for staring at them. Then she'll turn pink across the bridge of her nose and you can see millions of tiny freckles on her nose and cheeks. She is so smart but she doesn't let people know, she is funny too." I realized I was rambling and felt a little silly.

"That's good, but tell me how she makes you feel son." He asked looking at me with a serious face.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what the old man was up to.

"Indulge an old man; I've heard about this young lady for ten years, I just want to know more about her." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know. She makes me feel strong I guess. I mean when she's around I want to be strong for her, protect her anything that could hurt her." I stopped and looked at him hoping this conversation was over.

"So she makes you feel like you have to take care of her." He said looking straight ahead.

"No, not at all, I mean I feel strong like I can take care of her. She makes me feel like I could fight any battle as long as she was there with me. She makes me feel smart; she makes me read to her so I try to find things she'll think is interesting. I don't know papa." I didn't want to embarrass myself more.

"Why do you read to her?" he asked stopping his horse, crossing his arms over the saddle to look at me. I stopped my mare and turned it around to face him.

"At first she thought it would help me more comfortable with my accent, and then it just became something we do together. We just sit on her porch swing and I read while she works on her writing or homework." I said thinking about our time together on our swing.

"That sounds a little like what your daddy use to do with your mom." He said with a sad look in his eyes. He use to sit and play his guitar, singing her old love songs while she danced around the house."

"I remember, the three of us use to dance together listening to him play. He started teaching me how to play before he left." I said, we both looked at each other and nodded. He clicked his tongue and started to trot back to the house.

"So does she know?" he asked quietly. I was confused what was he talking about.

"Does she know what papa?" I asked looking at him, he started laughing.

"That you're in love with her son." He said with a smile and a wink.

"I ain't in love with her, she just my friend you know." I replied after a few second, I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Son, what's the first thing that comes to your head when you wake up?"

I thought about how every morning I look out the window to see if Bella was up yet. She likes to over sleep.

"If Bella is up yet." I replied, hoping this was the end. Then he chuckled and took a breath for his next question. His moustache twitched from a quick smile.

"And when you go to sleep?"

"I check my phone to see if Bella texted me good night" I replied without thinking.

"Jasper, how do you really feel about her son? I ain't gonna tell anyone and this conversation doesn't leave this yard." He said looking at me with his gray blue eyes, he was so serious now.

I had been avoiding this conversation with everyone including myself for as long as I could remember. I knew he wouldn't let it go till I fessed up.

"I've loved her since the day I met her. She is part of me and its killing me being so far away from her. Every day I feel myself falling for her more and more and I can't tell her." I had started crying and brushed away the tears with my gloved hand.

"Why can't you tell her?" He asked quietly not commenting on the tears that fell.

"Because I need her like the earth needs rain and if I lost her I couldn't handle it. She's always telling me how great of a friend I am and how much she can't lose our friendship. I can't tell her that I see her wearing grans wedding dress, or bringing sweet tea out to me and our gran kids on the porch. That when she smiles I feel like I have been hit by lighting. Because the moment she says she doesn't feel the same our friendship is over. And that would kill me." I finally took a breath and pushed my tears back into eyes with the rough glove.

He took his hat off and ran his hand though his dark grey curls. He smiled and clicked his tongue heading back to the stable.

"Son, I thought the same thing about your gran; she was my water, my air. I was so nervous when I asked her out the first time. Bless her soul; she would be so proud of you. You have turned out to be a fine young man. "He climbed of his saddle and took the horse to the stall. I followed him and did the same.

_ATh_

"So what did y'all talk about out in the field" Rose asked looking at some necklace in a case.

I didn't want to tell her so I thought of some half truth to tell her.

"We talked about gran and dad." I said hoping she bought it. She gave me a small hug.

"Okay. Do think Emmett would like this?" Picking up a leather cuff bracelet, I shrugged.

"Probably, I'm still trying to find something for Bella birthday." I saw this ring in the case, it was blue topaz. I asked the lady if I could see it. She pulled the tray out.

"That honey is the state stone of Texas, it's a beautiful set. Dontcha think?" I looked at it and felt my grandfather large hand on my shoulder.

"It sure is darling, how much does that ring go for?" he asked giving the lady a big smile.

"Well it's a set and its pure gold it normally sells for about fourteen hundred." That a little too much for me, but I knew Bella would love it; it was a round blue stone that had a leaf design circling it like a hug.

"How is it a set?" I asked still looking at it. She picked it up and pulled it apart it was two rings; one had the blue stone and a single leaf to the left. and the other had to leaves that formed a half circled that hooked into the other ring.

"It's a wedding set honey." She said with a soft smile.

"You know what ma'am this ring is perfect, my grandson wants it for his girl back home." Grandpa had lost his mind there is no way I can pay for this.

"Really honey, how long have you been together?" she asked me I didn't know how to tell her that Bella wasn't my girl. I gave her enough truth to not be lying.

"I've loved her since I was seven years old ma'am." I said with small smile.

"Well I think that's the sweetest thing I ever heard." She leaned in a little closer to us and lowered her voice." You know what; y'all seem like good people, so how about I give you this at factory cost, only three hundred. Just don't tell my boss okay?" She gave us a wink and a tall man with a big black hat came behind her.

"Don't tell me what?" He said causing her to jump a little.

"Damn it Frank I'm going to put a bell on you. I was just telling this fine young man that I'll give him this set for factory cost." She said with a smile on her face and giving me a small wink.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" He said crossing his arm and a serious look in his eye.

"It's for his childhood sweetheart, plus it's a Whitlock man, he'll be back." She said giving grandfather a smile. So he knew them why that explain her being so nice to us.

"Alright, that's fine, how you doing Jack?" he asked shaking grandfathers hand.

"Pretty decent, been spending time with my grandkids, thanks for helping us out. Can you put it on my account?" He said taking his hand back and placing it on my shoulder.

The lady put the ring in a box and handed it to me. I was still in shocked so I just nodded and said thank you.

"Well we're going to head out Frank, gotta get these youngins back home soon." He said motioning Rose to come join us; she had a small bag probably with that cuff for Emmett.

"Good seeing you again, the necklace you ordered should be ready in a couple weeks." Frank said walking to the back of the store.

"Papa I can't take this its way to expensive". I said as we walked to the truck, trying to offer him the ring back.

"Nonsense son, you have been working your butt off all summer, I think I got off cheap. Man I don't think I could afford to pay you what I owe you anyways." He laughed. "Give it to Bella however you want to, tell her what it means or don't it's up to you."

"Okay" I smiled and looked at the box.

_Ath_

"I missed you so much!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms, I barely caught her."I hate the summer, you have to take me next summer." she smiled and ran to Rose and gave her a big hug too.

"I would love that" I said looking her over. She had gotten a couple inches taller and filled out a little more. I'm going have to be in a few more fights this year.

"Oh Bells I missed you, I was surrounded by men all summer, after our toast can we have slumber party, at your house?" Rose said with a devilish smile.

"You just want to sneak into Emmett's room after I fall asleep." She said taking a step back from her with her own smile. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"See this is why I missed my bitch." Rose said giving her a big hug picking her up a little bit.

"Rosie" a voice boomed from Bella house and Emmett came barreling out. He picked her up swung her in circle. "I missed you baby". They started kissing and I walked over to Bella.

"I wished they wouldn't do that in front of us." She said leaning into my side. I took her hand and walked over to the porch. Our little playhouse didn't fit us anymore so we changed it to the porch.

"Do you really mean I can really go with you next summer." She said sitting on our swing. She smiled up at me as I stood behind the swing pushing it softly.

"If Charlie says it's fine then yeah I'd love you to meet papa." I said giving her a big smile.

"What do I have to fine with?" Charlie said coming out the front door in his uniform. He went and sat down next to Bella." Good to see you son, these two have been moping around all summer with you two gone."

"Glad to be home sir. Bella asked if she could come with us next summer." I hoped he's say yes, but it's a year away I won't push him.

"You know what? if Emmett goes I don't see a problem with it." He replied. "Now I have the night shift and Sue doesn't get off till three this morning so keep the doors locked and don't go anywhere without calling one of us." He stood up and kissed her head.

"Daddy, Rose wants to stay the night tonight is that okay? She missed having girl time" she smiled her smile that gets her whatever she wants. He made a face and looked at me.

"Jasper you stay over and keep Emmett in his room okay?" he said as he put his hat on and headed to the car.

"Yes sir." I said, like I could make Emmett do anything, or Rose for that matter.

"Emmett let the girl come up for air, good to see you Rose." He said as he got into his car. They both stop and turned bright red. He drove off and they went to Emmett's truck, bringing back a red and white box.

"Now let's do this toast properly" Emmett said as he handed each of us a beer. "And Bells don't tell dad okay?"

She nodded and held the can like it was a bomb. She finally opened it and sniffed it causing her to make a funny face.

"It doesn't taste any better than it smells." I whispered to her making her smile a little.

"To being best friends forever" Rose said, raising her can.

"To always being there for each other" Bella said joining Rose's can.

"To love" Emmett said grabbing Roses hand then joining the other cans.

Then it was my turn and I had no idea what to say. Bella gave me a smile and I took a breath.

"To the future." We clank our cans together and took a drink. Emmett guzzled his beer and opened another one. We sat on the porch and caught up on each other's summer. Emmett had a couple more beers, while I nursed one beer.

"Come on Rosie." Emmett said hopping up and grabbing her arm. She started laughing and ran inside; we heard them run up the stairs.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what they're doing." I said as I picked up the cans. Bella started laughing and couldn't stop. I looked at her and saw she had three cans in front of her. She was still sipping a beer. I gave her a worried look.

"You're so pretty when you make that face." She said then her face turned bright red.

"That's enough for you darlin." I said taking the can away from her. I took her hand and helped her up. She kind of stumbled into my arms.

"You smell nice, I missed you so much." She said with a slight slur. She looked up at me and licked her lips. She was drunk; I'm going to kill Emmett.

"Why don't we go inside darlin, get you something to eat." I said leading her into the house. I could her Emmett and Rose in their room, so I turned on the T.V. I lead her to the couch and she pulled my hand to sit down. Her face was still red, she smelled sweet and like beer.

"Bella, darlin let me go get you some water and some food okay?" she nodded and she let go of my hand. "Why don't you find something to watch okay? She nodded and picked up the remote.

Great, she's drunk and coming unto me. It's like hell and heaven all in one. Part of me wants to go along with it but the gentleman in me won't let me. I made her a turkey sandwich and grabbed a bag of chips and a water bottle. I heard the Doctor Who theme song playing; she had turned on the turn left episode. I know this meant she wanted to watch the next two episodes.

"This one again?" I moaned as I gave her the water bottle and sat the food on the coffee table. She threw a pillow at me and smiled.

"I love the doctorDonna, shut up." She said opening the bottle spilling some of it on her shirt. "Great" she mumbled trying to air out her shirt.

"So, what made you decided to match drinks with the bear?" I asked leaning back unto the couch. I put my arm behind her and started stroking her hair.

"I don't know, just didn't want to be in house knowing what they're doing." She replied quietly pointing at the ceiling. She leaned forward grabbing her food and sat back to eat it. We sat in silence while she ate, I kept stroking her hair. She finished her food and took it to the kitchen. I started the next episode and she sat down next to me. She turned and put her legs over my lap, then pulled my arm over her shoulder so I could keep my hand in her hair.

"That feels so good Jas, make everything seem okay." She said quietly as she snuggled into me. This made me worry a little; she had been doing a lot better.

"What's wrong darling?" I whispered pressing my nose into her hair, giving her a small hug. She sighed and started fiddling with her hands. I grabbed them with my free hand, both of them almost fit into my one hand. She shrugged and looked back at the screen.

"Bells?" I said trying to get her attention.

"It's just, Emmett has Rose and every girl at school wants you, and no one wants me. I'm turning sixteen in two weeks and I've never been kissed." She sounded like she was going to cry I hate hearing her so sad.

I wanted to kiss her so bad at that moment, she was only inches from my lips; it would be so easy to kiss her. I also knew that once I started kissing her I would never stop, I would spend every day kissing her. So I was a gentle man and tried to comfort her in any other way.

"Bells, you are beautiful and smart, any man would love to kiss you. Don't worry darling one day you're going to be kissed and the world will stop turning for that second. There's no need to rush into anything, you have your whole life to be kissed." I said as I held her a little tighter.

"Thank you Jas, you're my best friend you know." She said her eyes getting a little heavy. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. We watched our show and she started to breathe deeply.

"Did you get me anything?" she mumbled snuggling closer to me to get comfortable. I laughed a little.

"Yeah but you have to wait till your birthday." I said wrapping both my arms around her. She made a disappointed sound.

"Okay, love you." She whisper kissing my cheek then closing her eyes and she fell asleep.

"I love you too." I whispered knowing she wouldn't hear me.

**A/N: SO I'M NOT SAYING UNDERAGE DRINKING IS OKAY, I'M JUST SAYING IT HAPPENS. WISH IT DIDN'T, BOOZE MAKES PEOPLE DO SOME STUPID THING AND IT ISN'T SAFE. HOPE YOU ENJOY PAPA WHITLOCK, I THINK HE'S MY FAVORITE.**


	5. heartbreak and apologies

**AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME BUT ALAS NO EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THIS, I'M ENJOYING WRITING IT. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

It was finally the night of her party and the small box was burning a hole in my pocket. Looking in the mirror I practiced what I was going to say. Everything that came out sounded stupid, I ran my hands though my hair.

"Jesus man get it together" I mumbled to my reflection. Ever since that night I've been so nervous around her. She woke up with a headache and apologized for acting like an idiot. I told her not to worry about it but every time I saw her all I could think about was kissing her lips.

_Well I'm in love, I'm in love with a beautiful gal. That whats the matter with me._ Hank William crooned from my phone. Bella ring tone, she doesn't know about it.

"Hey darlin what do I owe the pleasure?" I answered as I finished buttoning my shirt.

"Did you know my parents planned a big surprise party for me?" She screeched into my ear.

"Um, no I didn't." I replied. "I thought we were just going to have dinner and cake." Of course they wouldn't tell me. Bella hated parties, why would her parents do this.

"I can't do this Jasper, Sue invited the show choir and Rose invited her cheer squad and Emmett invited some of the guys from the football team." She was starting to hyperventilate. What on earth were they thinking? I mean I get the show choir we spend most of our time with them, but cheerleaders and football players?

"Bells, darlin where are you?" I grabbed my jacket from the chair and picked up my keys, I was going to take her out for dinner and avoid this calamity in the making.

"On your roof heading to your window, I snuck out."

I turned around and saw her at my window tapping on the glass. I put my keys down and helped her in. She was wearing a green dress and had her small flats in her hands.

"Hells bells did you climb up the tree in a dress with no shoes?" I asked while I checked her for injuries.

"Yeah I just needed to get out of the house." She said walking to my desk and then sat on it pushing the chair around with her feet.

"You could have used the door." I replied as I sat in the chair. She kept pushing it spinning me in it.

"Yeah, then your mom would call mine and I'd be back where I started." She stopped pushing my chair and had a sad look on her face.

"Hey, darlin" I said leaning forward putting my hands on her knees."It's going to be fine, Emmett's friends will probably hit on the cheerleaders and they'll giggle and flirt back. Our friends will stay with us."

She smiled a little and looked up at me. "I know it sounds selfish but it's my birthday. I don't want a big party."

"Sue probably just wanted you to have a great sixteenth birthday party, it's a big deal for girls, remember Roses'?" I said leaning back into my chair.

"I know she means well, It's just she got me this stupid dress, and invited all these people who don't know me." she started to cry a softly.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her; I pressed my lips into her hair.

"How about after the party, you and I go to the diner, than we'll come here and watch all the Christmas episodes of Doctor Who." I knew she'd smile at that.

"Promise?" she whispered looking up at me with shiny eyes. I nodded and tightened my hug on her.

"And the dress isn't stupid you look beautiful darlin." I said holding her arms out looking at her.

"Shut up, I look stupid." She said flattening the wrinkles in her dress. I offered her my arm and smiled.

"Well I would be honored to escort you to your party darlin." I said in my strongest accent hoping it would make her laugh. She dropped her shoes to the ground and put them on. She stood up and took my arm.

"Thank you good sir that would be great." She replied in a fake accent. I chuckled and we walked down stairs.

"There you are sweetie, your momma called looking for you." Mom said as we entered the kitchen. "Funny I didn't hear you come in." she went back to curling the ribbon on the gift she got Bella. It was some song books and a new hardback journal for her to write her songs in.

"Yeah, well we're heading to the party, see you there Mrs. Whitlock." Bella replied gripping my arm a little tighter.

"There you are, I was scared something happened to you baby." Sue said pulling Bella from my arms into a big hug.

"Sorry, Mom I just needed to get some air." She said returning back to my side. Sue was looking her over and I notice a leaf in Bella hair and grabbed it before Sue saw it.

"So Sue, heard you invited half the school?" I said in a joking manner, but I was upset.

"Well it started with just the show choir, than Emmett asked if he could invite some friends and it just kind of snowballed from there. I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to, we can send them home If you want." Bella smiled her make everyone happy lying smile.

"It's okay, but I think Jas and I will head out early and go to dinner if that's okay?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"That would be fine, just try to enjoy yourself okay?" She said pushing us into the back yard were everyone was.

"Happy birthday!" everyone screamed then went back to whatever they were doing. As predicted the football players and the cheerleaders were on one side and on the other side were our friends from choir. A few people came over to us and brought us to the group. We talked and laughed with them for about an hour. The whole time Bella never took her arm out of mine. I couldn't quit smiling and I think everyone knew.

"It's time for cake and presents." Sue yelled from the back porch, we all headed to a big table and my mom brought out a carrot cake with Bella name written on top with blue icing.

She blew out the candle and smiled as everyone sung Happy Birthday to her. Emmett was the first to offer his present. It was wrapped in newspaper and duck tape. She opened it with difficulty. It was blue and green striped sweater, I'm pretty sure Rose picked it out for her.

"Thank brother, its perfect." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then opened Roses present with was a new blue knitted hat. Charlie got her mace and Sue bought her some new books. A few of our friends from choir gave her some presents. Even a football player gave a gift of two movie passes. He smile and said he's be happy to go with her. She turned red and puts the passes under all the presents. I glared at him hoping he'd get the message. He smirked at me and walked back to his friends.

I handed her the small box and she opened it slowly. She pulled the ring out and put it on her left middle finger. Well this wasn't going to plan already. I thought she'd put it on her ring finger. I also didn't think half the school would be witnessing this. I could feel all their eyes burning a hole into me.

"Jasper I love it, it's so pretty." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah." I said turning bright red, I chickened out. I couldn't do this in front of everyone. What was I thinking? Rose was looking at me with a supportive look. I shook my head at her.

"It's the state stone of Texas; I saw it and it reminded me of you." That sounded innocent enough, just a friendship ring. I could tell more about what it meant later, without so many people around.

"It's great. Thank you." she kissed my check and sat back down. Mom and Sue took the presents inside. I leaned over and took her hand.

"You ready to go?" I whispered so that no one heard us. She looked around and nodded. We got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Leaving so soon?" My mom asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, promised Bella dinner. Then a marathon at our house." I said hoping they wouldn't stop us.

"You going to say bye to your guest?" Charlie said without looking up from his game.

"They won't notice I'm gone, just have Emmett apologize for me." She said grabbing her jacket and went out the door. I shrugged and followed her out to my truck.

At the diner she pushed her food around her plate. She was deep in thought.

"Oi earth girl" I said in an awful British accent. She looked startled and smile.

"Watch it space man." She replied in an even worse accent.

"No, no don't do that." I said smiling she started laughing loudly which made me laugh.

After I paid our ticket I drove us home, she seemed to be in a better mood. We got into the house and she plopped down on my sofa. I put the DVD in and sat down next to her.

"Don't forget we have a performance tomorrow." She said putting her feet into my lap. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Hey it's not that bad, we practiced Friday, and we sound good." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"That's not the problem Bells and you know it." I said "Now shut up and watch your show." She smiled and laid her back on the armrest. I rubbed her feet and watched the show in comfortable silence.

"Thank you for my present, you didn't spend a lot on it did you?" she said looking at the ring.

"Not really the lady gave me a really good price." I half lied. I could tell her now.

"Good, thank you for the best birthday. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said with a smile and a sleepy look in her eye.

"No problem, glad it made you happy." I said. "Promise me you'll always wear it?"

"Of course." She said closing her eyes and relaxed into the couch. I got up and put a blanket over her.

"Good night Bells." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. I went upstairs and went to bed. I really need to talk to her about how I feel. She's wearing the ring I got maybe she knows what it means. Probably not, she sees me as another brother. Perhaps I should just accept that and try to be the friend she needs.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock, get out here now." Bella yelled at the dressing room. Adjusting the red bowtie I groaned at the gold jacket. Mrs. Webb had lost her mind, I get our colors are red and gold but this jacket was ridiculous. Opening the door, I walked out and Bella started laughing.

"We need to be in the auditorium like five minutes ago." She said between laughs. I smirked at her.

"Well then we better hurry." I said stalking towards her.

"I can't hurry in these stupid heels." She said backing away a little.

"Not a problem" as I caught up with her. I picked her up and slung her across my shoulder. I took off running down the hall to the auditorium.

"Jasper put me down." She squealed. I heard laughing and saw Rose and Emmett behind us holding a camera.

Once we got to the stage I put her down and patted her head.

"Jackass" she mumbled fixing her hair and smiling. We did our performance for the school; I could hear all the guys laughing at our uniform. After we went back to our dressing rooms and changed back into street clothes. We went to lunch and sat with Rose, Emmett, Angela and her boyfriend Ben.

"You guys sounded great." Rose said giving me a smile. We nodded a quiet thank you.

"Bella we were wondering if you could play piano for us this afternoon." Lauren, one of the girls from the dance group asked."Our normal guy is sick, Madam Fleur said she's write you a pass."

Bella nodded and blushed, everyone knew she could play any instrument she picked up and could play almost any song after hearing it once or twice. She's rather sing though, so she made me join choir with her.

"Okay, thanks. See you later." Lauren left the table to sit with all the other dancers.

"So I want to see the ring you got yesterday" Angela said grabbing Bella hand. I may have beamed with pride a little bit.

"Isn't it great? Jasper is such an awesome friend." Bella replied giving me smiles that brighten my whole day.

"He really is" Angela said giving me a knowing look.

The next few months went without incident, we would practice our songs, I'd read to her after school. Boys would try to ask her out, I'd beat them up when she wasn't looking. Every day bleed into the next and I was content being her friend. Happy that she was happy. Then came December and the winter formal. I had been working up the nerve ask her to go with me. We had always stayed home and watched TV.

"Jasper will you go to the formal with me?" She asked one day at lunch, I nearly choke on the grayish pink jelly they call meatloaf. "Mike keeps asking me, so I figure I tell him I'm going with you he'll leave me alone" Honestly I was so tired of fighting Newton, I've almost got suspended last time so I have to let it go.

"Yeah, I'd be happy too, I was going to ask you myself." Why did I say that, she wants me to go as her protector not a date.

"What do you mean?" she said giving me a suspicious look. How do I cover this, I scanned the room for some forbearance. I saw Jessica and she gave a creepy smile and a wave. The bile climbed into my throat she had been hinting at me all year.

"Uh, Jessica has been stalking my like a coyote for the few days. Figured if I had a date she's let it go." I said, she smiled and nodded at me.

"Sounds like a plan." She said nudging her meat jelly around with a fork.

The night of the formal I walked over to her house, Rose and Emmett were already in the living room. She was trying to get his corsage on his label and he was whining that she was going to stab him.

"Just shut up you big oaf or I will stab you." she growled at him, he stilled for a second and let her finish.

"Love you Rosie." He said with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

"Love you too monkey man." She replied kissing the top of his nose. I rolled my eyes and made a vomiting noise.

"They are gross aren't they?" Bella voice came from behind me from the kitchen. She was wearing her birthday dress. She looked so pretty in green, it made her skin look warm and glowing. I smiled at her and handed her a small wrist corsage. I had the store use white tea roses, I knew they were her favorite.

"Thank you" she blushed slipping it on her wrist. We all head out to Emmett jeep and drove to the hotel the formal was held in. I led her inside and we sat at a small table. We talked for most of the formal, she kept smiling and laughing. She was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"May I have the next dance?" Newton voice came from beside us. He sat down next to her eyes lingering on her chest before smiling at her. "I noticed that hick boy here hasn't taken you on the floor once. A pretty girl like you should have at least one dance."

My blood boiled and I clenched my fist I was going to punch him. I bite my cheek so hard I could feel blood pooling in my mouth.

"We were just talking about that, we were about to head to the floor before you so rudely interrupted us. Sorry." She said standing up and grabbing my hand. I couldn't believe it, she wanted to dance with me. I placed my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the floor. She turned to face me her cheeks were so red I thought she had a fever.

"You okay?" I whispered as I put a hand on her waist and took her hand in mine. She made a gulping sound and nodded as she place her hand on my hip.

"We don't have to do this" I said quietly hoping she would stay. She smiled nervously and started to move her feet slowly. I smiled back at her I could feel my own blush reaching my ears.

We moved together slowly, she followed my every lead. She was smiling but looking at the floor trying so hard not to trip.

"Hey, do you trust me?" I said making her look up at me. She nodded and looked back at her feet. She could climb a tree in the rain and dance across the stage without a care in the world. But walking from point A to point B she'd tripped.

"This is just like show choir without the swinging." I said, "Plus I won't let you fall."

"Promise?" she said looking back at me.

"Promise." I said smiling, as I spun her gently. She laughed and spun back into my arms. Chills ran down my spine. We danced together until the end of the dance; I never wanted it to end. The feeling of her in my arms was too much to let go. She let go of my hand and walked out towards the door. I felt the loss and my stomach plummeted to the ground.

"Hey, everything okay?" Rose said coming up behind me with Emmett.

"Yeah, everything is the same as it always is." I said looking at the floor. People were starting to stare. Rose whispered something into Emmett's ear and he nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a pity smile as he walked out to the jeep.

"When are you going to tell her brother?" she asked as she put her arm around my shoulder leading me out the doors slowly.

"Rose I can't, she sees me as another brother. She tells she doesn't know what she'd do without me. It would crush her and me if we broke up." I said trying not to cry in front of everyone.

"What makes you think you'd break up." She asked stopping us before we got outside.

"Because we're young, and all young couples don't last." I replied without thinking.

"You think Emmett and me are going to break up." Her face had a look that was sadness and anger.

I chuckled softly. "No, you two wear made for each other. He makes you happy and you make him less annoying."

"What makes you think you and Bella are any different than us?" she asked with her all knowing smile.

"Because she's perfect and deserves so much better than me." I huffed out. "Let's just drop it okay?" I spitted out storming out the doors.

I got in the back of the jeep and buckled my seatbelt. Bella looked over at me and smiled.

"Everything okay, Jas." She asked reaching for my hand. I crossed my arms and looked ahead. I don't think I can keep being her friend if she's always touching me. Each touch has made me want more, and I know I can't have more.

"Fine." I said, we drove home in silence. She was looking at her lap trying to hold back tears. I could tell by the shaky breaths she'd take. We pulled up to their driveway I all but leapt out of the Jeep. I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone dialing the number hoping he was awake.

"Jasper soon, is everything okay? Did something happen to Rose or your mother?" Papa sounded a little panic. Shit he's probably thinking we got in a wreck or something.

"No papa, I just needed to talk." I said collapsing on the bed closing my eyes.

"Alright son, what's' wrong?" he asked sounded concerned.

"Can I move in with you?" I needed to get away from Bella this friendship was driving me insane.

"Can I ask why?" He said sounding serious. I knew he wouldn't just let me move in without a reason.

"I can't take it anymore, I really can't. Papa I love her so much, but she'll never love me the same way." I was crying now and there was silence long uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes I heard him clear his throat.

"Jasper, I'm going to come up for spring break and we'll talk about it then. I'm not going to let you run away from your problems." He said in a very stern voice. "I would love for you to stay with me, but we need to make sure it's what you really want to do." I was nodding then felt stupid because he couldn't see me nodding.

"Yes, sir." I replied quietly. "Good night papa, sorry if I woke you."

"You can call me anytime, I'll see you in a few months okay?" he replied, we said our goodbyes and then hung up the phone. I heard a knock on my door before I could answer Rose barreled in.

"What the hell man, she's over there in tears." She screamed at me. She was crying and it was my fault. I ran my hand though my hair pulling the ends.

"I can't do it anymore Rose, I can't be here boyfriend that's not her boyfriend." I said as I stood up to face her. Hopefully this didn't last long. "I can't keep fighting every guy who looks at her, I'm done."

"Then tell her." She yelled, always yelling my sister.

"I can't. I can't risk hurting her anymore then she's been hurt." I said grabbing my keys and storming down the stairs.

"She's hurting now don't you care?" she said. I stopped on the last stair.

"She has to learn to fight her own battles, remember?" I threw the words she told me years ago back at her.

"Not if she has you." she replied, that was a low blow.

"Not now Rose, okay." I said walking out the door and got into my truck. As it started I saw her face though her window. It was red and puffy she gave a small wave. I looked at the steering wheel and drove off. My phone started going off I ignored it.

As I got to first beach I turned my truck off and went sat in the sand. It was freezing out and my suit jacket wasn't providing much warmth. My phone went off again; it was a angry text from Emmett telling me to get home now. I had about five from Rose, calling me every form of coward she could think off and some she invented. I pulled my knee up and rested my arms on them. My phone kept buzzing from text messages, all from Rose and Emmett. There was one from my mom, asking where I was replied. I texted her that I was at first beach and needed to be myself for awhile. She responded okay and to be careful.

_Well I'm in love, I'm in love with a beautiful gal. That whats the matter with me. _stupid ringtone, I let it go to voicemail. It rang again the song mocking me with each ring. After the third time I answered it.

"What." I growled. She sniffled and my heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Jasper" she whispered, she sounded so wounded. "What happened?"

I didn't say anything I debating on hanging up the phone. After about a minute she sniffled again.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." She said her voice straining not to cry. I took a deep breath.

"Darlin you didn't do anything, I'll tell you one day, just not today." I said. She started crying again.

"Come home." She whispered.

"No, I'll see you at school Monday." I replied trying to void all emotion from my voice.

"okay." She whispered, hanging up the phone.

I stayed at the beach until I saw the sun come up. I stood up and all my muscle screamed from stiffness. I drove my truck back to the house and climbed up the stairs.

"Jasper, honey." My mom stuck her head out of the door. "baby I was so worried. You're grounded."

"That's fine mom, can me and Rose switch rooms?" I asked opening my door.

"Um, okay." She said as she went into her room.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. After a few minutes I got up and started packing up my stuff into some boxes and taking my clothes out of the closet. I finally heard Rose move around in her room. I walked to her door and knocked on the door.

"There you are, you are in so much trouble asshole." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm taking your room. Go visit Emmett or something I'll do everything." I said turning my back going back to my room.

"No, it's my room." She yelled from her doorway. I walked back to her.

"Just do this for me okay." I pleaded with her. She nodded.

"Fine, just don't break anything." She said closing her door so she could get ready.

I changed into some shorts and a tank shirt. As I left the closet I saw Bella though her window, she was looking at me trying hard to smiled. I grabbed the curtains and shut them quickly. This is why I needed Roses room; it faced the back yard, not Bella's room.

I spent the rest of the day going back and forth between the rooms moving my stuff into Rose's room and her stuff into mine. I made sure to put everything back the way she liked in my room and even made her bed and organized her closet. I finished getting everything moved into my room, the desk was the hardest thing to move but I did it. The sun was starting to set so I threw a blanket on the bed and fall on top of it passing out from exhaustion.

**A/N: SO HE'S AN EMOTION WRECK AND BELLA IS CRYING. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SAD CHAPTER.**


	6. songs and flight

**A/N: NOT MEANING TO VIOLATE ANY COPYRIGHT LAWS, JUST HAVING FUN TORTURING POOR JASPER. **

**A/N: THESE KIDS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY. **

The next few months crawled by. I tried everything in my power to distance myself from her. If she sat on the couch I sat on the recliner. She kept asking to hang out so I started a band with Emmett and Rose. Bella asked to join and my traitor sister agreed. Every time I looked at her I could see the hurt in her eyes. I just had to make it to spring break then I could be out of here.

"Jas, she misses you." my sister said passing me some new songs. I sighed and took the papers from her.

"Mom says you're thinking about moving in with grandpa." She kept trying to talk to me. I pretended to be absorbed in the pages. I nodded and gave her the love song duet back. We weren't going to do this one. Rose played the drums and refused to sing. So it would be me and Bella singing it.

"We had a lot of requests for this song, it's for prom." She said handing me the pages back. I shook my head and gave them back.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually." She pouted putting the papers down and going to the fridge.

"You're going to have to sing then, I won't be here for prom." I said taking the from her.

"So you are running away, god forbid you say something to her." She sniped back.

"Too late now, I've already transferred my transcripts to the on line school, I start in three weeks. I leave after spring break." I said sitting back down at the table. She had a stunned look on her face. She sat down in front of me.

"You're really going, without talking to Me." she looked hurt, I reached out and took her hand.

"You're my brother, you've been an asshole lately but you're still my brother. Did you even think about me or where so focused on how much you were hurting?" She said her voice gaining a little bile towards the end.

"Rose, I'm sorry it just I can't take it anymore, it's killing me to still be friends with her. To watch you and Emmett kiss and be so happy together while I'm wishing she'd notice how much I need her."

She still looked upset but got up and hugged me. I put my hand around her waist and tried not to cry.

"Okay, brother I get it. You've been pushing her away from you anyways." She said releasing her hug. I felt ashamed for my actions.

There was a knock at the back door. It was Bella she had a small smile on her face. Rose let her in and she sat down next to me. I got up and went to counter picking up an apple then jumped up to sit on the counter. She looked disappointed.

"Rose said you two were going to pick some new song for our set Saturday. I thought I could help." She said looking at me with those big brown eyes. Part of me wanted to hop off the counter and hold her in my arms. Instead I bite into my apple and shrugged.

"That'd be great, what do you think of this one." Rose said sweetly as she pushed the love song to her. Bella's hand started playing the notes on the table while she read the pages.

"I love it, its' pretty simple we could probably have it nailed by Saturday." She said looking at me again." What do you think Jasper?"

"I think Emmett and Rose should do it." I stated taking another bite to prevent anymore words from coming out.

"Too bad brother there is no way I could have these note nailed within four days." Rose replied hopping up on the counter next to me. "I think we should do, I think it would make for a good final gig." Her face turned to me with a shocked look. Most likely mirroring my shocked face. I hadn't told Bella yet. We both looked at Bella she looked confused.

"What do mean final gig?" she choked out looking at me for answers. I took a deep breath, wasn't planning on telling her yet. Don't think I was going to tell her to be honest.

"Yeah, I'm um." I paused and pushed my hair out of my face. "I'm going to stay with my grandpa for awhile."

"This summer yeah, we're going with you." she said without hesitation. Crap I forgot about that, how am I going to get out of that.

"Um, no I'm leaving during spring break." I whispered slightly hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"So you're leaving in six day and you didn't think I deserved to know." She raised her voice and started to glare at me. Her face was turning red making her freckles show up more. She was so cute when she was mad. I shrugged and looked at the ground. I heard her chair move and then felt her hand hit my face. It stung but the fact that she hit me hurt more. The door slammed shut bringing me back to reality.

"Wow, didn't think she had it in her." Rose said slinking off the counter, she opened the door and chased after Bella.

I just sat there rubbing my face; I heard the house phone ring. I hopped off the counter and answered it.

"Hello." I said still in a state of shock.

"Jasper, hey son. Well I am getting packed right now. Should be there Saturday morning, you have everything ready to go?" Papa asked.

"Yeah, got everything packed up and the school has transferred everything already." I was biting my cheek hoping he wouldn't ask me again.

"You sure about this soon, it's not too late. I can still just come visit." He said with a hopeful voice. I took a couple deep breaths and rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah I'm sure, see you soon." I hung up the phone without saying good bye.

Rose dragged me across the lawn to the Swan garage for rehearsal.

"This is a bad idea." I said trying to dig my heels into the ground.

"Yeah it probably is but we already agreed to this gig. They can't find anyone to replace us in time, and you know all the male songs." She said gripping my wrist tighter.

"Fine." Agreeing with the she devil. We entered the garage and Bella was sitting on a stool with her guitar. She glared at me and looked back at the guitar tuning it.

"Guess you decided to grace us with your presence." She mumbled never looking up. That stung more than the slap did.

"Okay well let get this rehearsal over with." Rose interrupted the awkward silence. She passed out the song.

"They are going to do this. Together. After what happened?" Emmett whispered to Rose, we all heard him though.

"That's the plan." Rose said kissing his forehead. He smiled and read the pages.

"Let's just get this over with." Bella said as she started playing her guitar.

"I run from hate." She started, her voice sounds like an angel. "I run from prejudice, I run from pessimist but I run too late." Her voice was echoing inside my head making me miss her more and more. Rose had highlighted my part she wanted me to do the next verse.

"I run." But before I could finish the line Bella jumped off her stool.

"Yeah you do" she screamed as she stormed off into the house. Rose stopped drumming and chased after her again.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing to my sister?" Emmett grumbled putting his guitar down.

"Don't worry about it, I'm leaving soon." I said putting my guitar in the case. Rose came back down to the garage.

"She said she'll practice on her own and for you to be ready on Saturday." She went over to Emmett and they went back into the house leaving me alone again.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Papa!" Rose screamed as she race over to him. "I missed you so much." Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rosie posie let an old man catch his breath." He laughed giving her a big hug back. He offered me his hand and I shook it.

We drove back to our house and Rose was telling him all about Emmett and what she has done this year.

"Are you going to come watch us tonight papa?" Rose asked as we helped him inside. I'm not sure how tonight was going to go so I didn't want him to be there.

"Perhaps, might be fun." He said putting his bag down. Mom came in and stood in place.

"Maddy, good to see you." He said walking towards her.

"Oh Jack it's good to see you." she said pulling him into a big hug. "Glad you came to see us." She showed him to the guest room and went up to my room. I was practicing the dreaded song when he knocked on my door.

"Hey son thought I'd come say hi before you're sister drags me off to dinner with her and her beau." She said as he sat down in my desk chair. "So Rose says you and Bella aren't talking anymore." I nodded and put my guitar down.

"You gave her the ring?" he asked. I nodded again. "What happened?"

"We drifted apart." I said. "It happens."

"You still love her?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then tell her, son you have to tell her." He said getting up and headed to the door.

"It's too late I pushed away, I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me again." I whispered.

"It's never too late." He said closing the door.

I had dinner with mom and then drove to the underage club we were playing at. I helped Emmett set up while the girls were backstage "getting ready" otherwise known as avoiding Jasper. They introduced us and the girls came out. Bella was wearing one of Roses' red dresses and took her place on the stage. The audience erupted in cat calls and whistles, mostly from the men. Rose started on of our faster songs that Bella sung. I kept glancing over to her; she was so full of life on stage. In real life she was shy and quiet. Once you put her on stage she became a force, something so strong and beautiful. We went back in forth, a few songs for me, one song from Emmett and a few more from Bella. The audience was yelling and clapping.

"I just want to say thank you for coming out and seeing our last show." Bella said with a smile on her face. The audience started saying no and what. She motioned for me to come over. I stood beside her side, my arm wanting to hold, so I clenched the neck of the guitar. "We hope you all enjoy this next song." Rose started the beat and I began to strum the notes out.

"I run from pain" she started softly feeling the room with her voice, the crowd quieted down to hear her. "I run from prejudice, I run from pain but I run too late. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I run my life, or is it running me. Run from the past, I run to fast." I realized I had been looking at her the whole time, blushing I look into the audience. "Or to slow it seems, when lies become the truth, that's when I run to you."

"This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby." We were singing together and I thought it sounded perfect. She turned to look at me and I couldn't help but do the same. "And when it all starts coming undone I run to you, I run to you." Her words seemed to be directed to me and only me. She looked back into the audience and took over the song.

"We run on fumes, your life and mine like sands of time slipping right on though." There was a tint of sadness in her voice, she was quite the performer. I joined her for the last line. "And our loves the only truth, that's why I run to you." We did the chorus part twice more, once we spent the entire chorus looking at each other. After the last verse Rose and Emmett joined us at the front and took a bow. Everyone was screaming and whistling. Bella smiled and said thank, she looked at me then ran off stage. I went to chase after her, I was tired of this. Emmett stopped me.

"Don't even think about it man." He growled still smiling at the audience. I stayed with him and helped him load the instruments into my truck. Grandfather came out and pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Don't tell your mother, she gets cranky." He said as he took a puff from it."So that was the beautiful Bella?" I nodded as I put her guitar in the cab to keep it safe.

"She is everything you said about her, I noticed she was wearing the ring you got her." He said. She had, I hadn't noticed. I shrugged.

"You too look good together, sound even better." He said his mustache twitching from a small smile.

"Thanks." I said leaning against the wall he was leaning against.

"Son, I'm going to be honest with you. You're not staying with me long." He said without looking at me. "I need you to stay until December I think, after that I'm sending you home." He dropped the cigar and ground it with his boot.

"Why?" I said feeling betrayed.

"Because son I'm not going to let you run from your problems. I need to show you how the ranch works in case something happens to me. But after I get the ranch ready for winter you're coming home to deal with the mess you made."

"Okay" I said. This made me feel better, I just needed some space. A few months away from her and my feelings for her. "Thanks papa."

"For what son?" He said walking towards my truck.

"For being smarter than me." I said as I got in. I drove us home.

We spent the next few days catching up and listening to mom lecturing papa on me picking up bad habits. Rose and mom sent me out for errands on day. I think I was gone about four hours when I got home papa and Bella were on my porch. She saw me and stood up.

"It was great meeting you Mr. Whitlock. Thank you for the talk." She said sweetly as she shook his hand.

"Now I told you to call me papa Jack, and it was my pleasure. You're coming to visit me this summer?" he said without releasing her hand. She smiled and a small blush went across her nose.

"If you want me there." She replied. "I need to head home now." She looked nervously at me.

"You are more than welcome darling." He said as Bella skirted off the porch like a scared jack rabbit.

"Son, you have to be the luckiest son of a gun on the planet." Jack said sitting back down in a chair.

"Papa you didn't?" I asked collapsing in the chair next to him burying my head in my hands.

"No I didn't confess you undying love for her. I just talked to her, she is a wonderful girl. She reminds me a lot of gran. She's a great listener, she let me go on and on about the ranch, even asked questions about it. If I was fifty years younger you'd have some competition young man." He had a smile under his mustache.

"Yeah you'd be added to the long list. I think the list has tripled in the last few months." I said leaning me back looking at the ceiling.

"Yet she doesn't seem to see anyone but you. It's hard to find that kind of loyalty these days."

Mom came out and told us it was dinner time. We went in and dinner. The next few days flew by; Bella was at my house whenever I was in the back yard or out running errands. I think papa fell in love with her too. Anyone who meets her does. It was finally the last day and mom and Rose couldn't stop crying. I finally went upstairs; I glanced in Rose's room. Bella light was still on. When I got into my room I opened the window and climbed onto the tree and made my way down. I snuck across the back yard and used the tree next to the garage to get unto her roof. I slipped a little but kept my balance. I made it to her window and tapped on it gently. It took a few taps before she opened her curtain. She saw me and scowled. Rolling her eyes she opened her window and let me in. She stood in front of me not saying anything just looking angry.

"Japer Daniel Whitlock you better get out of here before." I interrupted her by wrapping my arms around her holding her tightly. She hit my chest once then wrapped her arms around me. We stood like that for a few minutes; she rested her head on my chest. I felt myself finally relax after so many months.

"Bells, I'm sorry I was an ass, I'm so sorry. I promise to tell you one day just not today." I whispered into her hair. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter. "You have every right never to talk to me again, but I had to apologize before I left."

"I'm still mad, but you're still my best friend." She whispered looking up at me with her eyes filled with tears.

"You will come stay with us during the summer, please." I asked still not letting her out of my arms.

"If you want me there I'll be there." She said burying her face into my chest.

"Okay, then I'll see you in a few months okay?" I said finally releasing her from my embrace.

"I promise, now get out of here before Charlie hears you." she smiled at me and helped me outside.

"I missed you Jasper." She said as I left the window. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head again.

"I missed you more." I slowly made my way back down and ran back to the back porch, where grandpa was sitting on the porch puffing his cigar.

"Glad to see you came to your senses." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. I nodded and smiled and head back upstairs.

The next morning we packed all the stuff in his truck while mom and Rose started crying again. Mom gave me a big hug and told me to call her when we get to the ranch. I promised. Rose punched me in the shoulder.

"I hate you, you know." She said wrapping her arms around me. "You better call me every day." I was getting in the passenger side when a heard a door slam shut. A white and brown blur came speeding towards me before launching itself on me.

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered in my ear then kissing my cheek. "You take good care of him papa Jack. I'm trusting you with my best friend." She said loudly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem darling." He said giving her a hug back. We both got into the truck and I waved at them and saw Bella had my mom on one side and Rose on the other. They were both hugging her and she was being strong for them. This was going to be the longest two months of my life.

**A/N BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN THE LADY ANTEBELLUM SONG, JUST THOUGHT IT FIT THE ALMOST LOVEBIRDS. PLEASE DON'T HATE JASPER FOR RUNNING AWAY. HE JUST NEEDS SOME SPACE SO HE CAN COME BACK AND WOO HER. **


	7. Astrid and smiles

**A/N: STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN TWO SONIC SCREWDRIVERS. ANYWAY THANK FOR READING AND YOUR REVIEW. THEY MAKE MY DAY. HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING THIS LITTLE STORY OF MINE.**

"Our plane lands at noon tomorrow." My sister voice said over the phone. "Are you picking us up or is papa?"

"Papa bought something at the auction yesterday; I have to go pick it up." I responded. "I should be back by the time to you guys get to the ranch."

"Okay, Bella is going to be disappointed. She's missed you."

"I know. She tells me every time I call." I said placing some clean sheets on one of the guest rooms.

"Is that why you texted her instead of calling." Her voice had a bit of a bite to it.

"Rose stop, it's only been a couple months."

"So you're still not going to tell her." Now she sounded exhausted.

"No, I have to stay here for a few months. It wouldn't be fair to her to ask her out then make her wait another four months before she saw me again." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "That's really the only reason, I promise."

"Yeah sure." She said, I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Serious, Rose I'm going to ask her to the winter formal and tell her how much I love her." I came up with this plan awhile back. I can just imagine her all dressed and saying she loved me to.

"Really, Jas?"

"Yeah, now get off the phone so I can finish getting your rooms together." She said good-bye and hung up.

"Mr. Jasper what do you think you're doing." Maria our housekeeper yelled as she took the rest of the sheets from me.

"I was just getting the rooms ready for company tomorrow."

"No no no , Mr. Jasper that is my job. You go to the kitchen and get something to eat okay?" She pushed me out of the room.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed some of the stew on the stove. I felt my phone vibrate and smiled at the message from Bella. She had just said she can't wait till tomorrow. I texted back me neither and put my phone up. I climbed up the stairs to my room. I heard papa coughing in the room. He was sick. He wouldn't admit it but I knew.

The next morning I woke to a knocking on my door.

"Jasper you need to get a move on." Papa said outside my door.

I groaned and pushed the covers off me. I put on some jeans and a pearl snap shirt. I tugged on my boot and went down stairs.

"Okay I need you to take the horse trailer, I may have bought Bella a horse of her own for while she is down here." Papa said as he sipped his coffee. I groaned and smiled at him."So you name it or let her name it."

"You bought her a horse!" I said spitting some coffee out. "Papa, really a horse?"

"What? She's going to be part of our family one way or the other, I just want her comfortable here. Well I'm off to the airport, got quite a drive ahead of me." he picked finished his cup of coffee and headed out the door. I sat in the kitchen and finished breakfast then Maria shooed me out of the kitchen. I grabbed my hat and headed to the stable.

I took my horse out and made the rounds near the property talking to the cowhands about what was going on today with the steers. It was all good news so I headed back up to the house to check the ranch emails. There were a few papa needed to check out and some that I could handle. Mostly things like hay order for the stables and a couple local farms asking if we had a bull available to stud. After finishing the emails and calling the people I needed to I went and hitched up the horse trailer. My phone went off with a text message. It was Bella telling me they just landed and only three hours till they were there.

"Mr. Jasper you need to get going" Maria said rushing out of the house.

"I know I'm just leaving." Making sure everything was secure I got into my truck and took the forty minute drive to the farm he bought the horse from. I got out of my truck and the owner of the farm was waiting for me. I took my hat off and shook his hand

"Jack sent you for the mare?" He asked smiling pretty big.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper sir."

"I should have guessed, you look just like your daddy boy. I've known your family since forever. Last time I saw you, you were about knee high to a cricket. Anyway one of my boys should be bringing old girl around."

"Thank you, how old is she?" I asked hoping papa didn't buy her an old nag.

"She's about six years old; we just call her old girl because she's so gentle. One of the best horses I had." He beamed at me. "Hate to let her go but Jack can be very persuasive when he wants something."

"I'm confused; he told me he bought it at an auction." I said probably with a puzzled look. He started laughing and patted my back.

"No son, he called me yesterday telling me to find him the prettiest and sweetest horse I had. Said he needed it for his future grand-daughter. I've learned that when Jack says he wants something you better do it."

"Oh, okay." I said slightly stunned. I heard the hoof beats come around the corner. She was a beautiful cream Morgan. I went to inspect her.

"She what about ,fifth teen hands?" I said running my hand down her neck then her legs.

"Just shy of fifth teen." He said coming to other side and making her lift hoof so I could check the knee joints. I checked her gait, it was a little on the large side but it shouldn't be too bad.

"She's a beautiful mare, a morgan right?" I said running my hands though her mane.

"You know your breeds' young man, we have a fox trotter but I thought old girl would be perfect for a young lady. You going to rename her son?" He said pulling out some paper work.

"Astrid Perth." I said, her light yellow hair and crème colored skin make me think of the failed heroine.

"That's a little different, Astrid hmm I like it I think it fits her. Might take her a couple day to adjust but she shouldn't give you any problems." He said filling out something then handed me the forms. I signed them and they lead her to the trailer.

"Thank you, she's a beautiful horse." I shook his hand and putting my hat back on.

I got into the truck. I had about fifty minutes till everyone should be at the house. I drove a little slower; I finally reached the house and drove the truck to the stables. One of the cow hands was putting his gear up and helped me get Astrid off the trailer and into a stall. I knew I was running late so I decided to leave my truck at the stables so I could undo the trailer later. I was walking up to the house and I saw Bella and my sister coming out the front door. Bella started running towards me and launched herself into my arms. I caught her and spun around a few times.

"I missed you so much, it so beautiful here." She said giving me a big hug then started staring at me. A small blushed flashed across cheek. Was Bella checking me out, I smiled a little.

"Let's get you out of this heat darlin. You look a little flush" She smiled and hooked her arm into mine. We walked up to the house.

"What have you been up Jas." She asked as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Just been learning how to run the ranch, I'm pretty good at too. Papa already has me doing things on my own. " She smiled up at me but there was a sadness in her eyes.

"So you're staying forever?" She asked looking back at the ground.

"Actually no, I'm going to stay for the breeding season and a couple weeks after our winter auction then I'll be home." Hoping that would make her smile again. It did and she bounced up and kissed my cheek.

"Really, promise?"

"Yeah should be back in Washington a couple weeks before Christmas." I opened the front door for her and helped her in.

"There they are." Rose said as she gave me a giant hug, Bella went and sat next to papa and his chess board.

"Is it my turn papa Jack?" She said as she touched a chess piece. He smiled and nodded.

"Here you go my little my little ones." Maria said as she brought a tray of sweet tea out for us.

"Thank you Maria, have you met Bella and Emmett?" Gesturing towards them, she just smiled at me.

"Yes, , ella es muy Hermosa" she paused and looked Emmett over."que es un oso."

Rose and I started laughing, Maria taught us a little Spanish but she rarely used it. Bella and Emmett looked at us in confusion. Maria laughed and let us know dinner would be ready at seven.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked picking up a glass of tea.

"She called you a bear son." Papa said as he focused on his next move. Emmett laughed a little and sat back down on the couch next to Rose.

Bella picked up to glasses of tea and went back to the table, handing papa the other glass.

"Why thank you Darlin, you didn't have to do that." He said taking the glass from her. She smiled and took a sip of her tea. Her face was so adorable as she scrunched her nose up.

"Is there any tea in this?" She examine her glass and sniffed it. I took a sip it tasted great. Maria sweet tea was the best, she always added some peach tea to it to make it a little sweeter.

"Taste fine to me" Rose chirped from the couch.

"It's so sweet how can you drink this and not go into a diabetic coma?" She took another sip and tried to get use to it. I walked up to her bent down so I was I level with her in the chair and took her glass.

"Darlin if you don't like it, I can get something else. Lemonade, some sort of coke. Whatever you want I'll get for you." I said as I looked her in the eyes and held her hands.

"Its fine, really I just wasn't expecting it to be that sweet, your mom doesn't make tea like this." She said looking at the ground.

"That's because once you've had Maria tea, no other tea will do." Papa said smiling at us.

"Okay, well if you change your mind you let me know." I said as I straighten up and sat back down in the recliner by the chess table. I watched them play for a few more mintues, Rose and Emmett were watching T.V. papa looked at me and smiled.

"You know what baby girl, I have some business I have to get done, Why don't we finish this game after dinner." He stood up and nodded to me.

"Why don't the four of you go for a ride and check out the property." He said as he headed upstairs.

"That sounds great, I know where I want to go. Bella come on." Rose stated as she half dragged Bella upstairs. A few minutes later they both came down, Rose had large bag in her arm. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Boys get upstairs and put your swim clothes on, hustle." She said giving me a small smile. She wanted to go to the pond at the far end of the property. It was more like a small lake but it was clean. We spent a lot of time there when we were kids. We raced upstair and I changed as fast as I could, putting on a tee shirt back on instead of my pearl snap shirt. After I got down stairs we walked over to the stables.

"Who is this pretty girl?" Rose said walking over to Astrid. "She's new isn't she." She placed her hand on her nose.

"Yeah went and picked her up this morning, Her name is Astrid Perth." I saw Bella eyes get big and bright. "Papa picked her out for Bella to ride this summer." Bella blushed and looked at the ground.

"He didn't have to do that." She whispered tucking herself into my side. I walked us over to Astrid and took her hand and placed it on Astrid mane.

"It's no problem, we love horses and she's beautiful." I said as I guided Bella hand across the horse. I could feel her trembling.

"I've never been this close to a horse before." She finally whispered out.

"I know, how about you ride with me today?" I said to try to relax her.

Rose and I got our horses saddled. Her horse was an old chestnut colored mustang name Rowdy. She got him when she was ten. He was skittish around most people but always calmed when Rose was there. Found out in the last few months that when she isn't here he is a complete hellion. Mine was black and gray paint, she was sixteen and half hands.

"What's his name?" Bella said from a distance away from my mare. I walked over and grabbed her hand to bring her to the horse.

"Her name is Ciarra." I said as I stroke her mane, trying to get Bella to pet her. She carefully stuck her hand out. Ciarra huffed some air out and picked took a step back. Bella jumped and clung to my arm.

"Easy girl." I whispered as I pulled her back towards us.

"Are we going our not?" Rose asked as she trotted towards us, I was afraid Rowdy was going to buckle under Emmett weight.

"Bella is a little scared." I said putting my arm around her.

"Bells, relax Jasper won't let anything happen to you." Rose said trotting out of the barn. I turned and smiled at her.

"Come on Darlin, I promise you'll have fun." She gave me a nervous smile and nodded. I looked back at Ciarra and realized there was no way Bella could get up there on her own.

"Hold on a sec, okay?" I pulled myself into the saddle and offered Bella my hand. She shook her head.

"Just take my hand and put your right foot in this stir up and I'll help you up." She took a deep breath and took my hand. I helped her up and she made a slight yelping sound as she got on.

"You okay darling, I didn't hurt you did I." I asked as I put my arms around her.

"No it's just a little scary being up this high." She leaned back against my chest. I clicked my tongue and Ciarra started to trot out of the stable.

"How come Bella gets to ride in front?" Emmett whined from behind Rose.

"Because I can see over her." I walked over to Rose, "Lead the way, we'll follow behind Bella is still a little nervous." A mischievous smile crept across her face.

"Hold on bear" She said as she clicked her tongue and pulled Rowdy's reins. They took off running and I could hear Emmett yelling for her to slow down. Bella and I both laughed.

"You're not going to do that are you?" She whispered leaning more into my chest. She was still trembling a little.

"No darling, I won't do that." I clicked my tongue and we trotted towards the lake. She started to relax as we went along.

"You okay with going a little faster?" I asked once she quit shaking.

"Okay, but not too fast please."

I dug my heels into Ciarra sides a little and we picked up the pace slightly. Bella laughed a little as we went along.

"You do this every day?" She asked re adjusting her hands on the horn of the saddle. I tighten my arms around her and put my hands on top of hers. I needed to steer Ciarra to the left.

"Everyday, it's the easiest way to get around." I said leaving my hands were they were. I could smell her hair, I missed the sweet smell. I took a deep breath enjoying its smell. I don't think I'm going to teach her how to ride, just so that I can keep her in my arms all summer.

"Are we almost there?" She said squirming in front of me. I laughed slighty.

"Sorry are you so okay?" I asked slowing Ciarra down. She nodded.

"Okay, here relax your legs, now lean back into me." She leaned back taking the pressure of her hips. "It just up ahead, we can stop if you want."

She shook her head. " It okay."

"When finally got to the pond, Rose and Emmett were already in the water.

"About time you two got here. Get lost or something?" Rose said as I climbed off the horse.

"Not everyone rides like a bat out of hell." Emmett said as he picked up to throw her back into the water.

"Jas, help." Bella said looking at me with scared eyes.

"Carefully swing your leg over." I held Ciarra steady while Bella nervous picked her leg up and moved it over the saddle. I reached up and put my hands on her waist while she put her hands on my shoulders. She slide into my arms and down my body. I held her close to me for a few seconds.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed and smiled.

"I liked it, just hurt my hips a little. Not uses to something so big." Her blush deepened and she bit her lips. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. She pushed herself out of my arm and went to the edge where Rose had some towels laid out.

"Come her girl," I said to Ciarra rubbing her nose as she nuzzled my head. I lead her next to Randy and tied her reins to a tree. I joined Bella by the towels and she had already taken her shirt off, she had on a green and blue strip bikini top on. I had to force my eyes to the ground and try to recite the alphabet backwards. When I finished I looked up and she was shimmying out of her jeans. The little shorts she had on barely covered her butt. My jeans felt tight, great a boner in front of Bella, this couldn't get more awkward.

"Rose picked it out, she said I need a bathing suit. Does it look okay?" She looked at me turning her body so that I was forced to see everything. I sat down quickly.

"Looks great." I mumbled working on taking my boots off. "Why don't you go join them I'll be a minute." She shrugged and leaned down lowering her cleavage into my eye line. She's trying to kill me, she is trying to kill me I know it. She kissed the top of my head and jogged off to the pond. I took a few deep breaths and willed my erection down. After a few mintues I was able to take my shirt off and took my jeans off.

"So did you like Bella bathing suit?" Rose said swimming towards me, with her most evil grin.

"I hate you." I whispered, splashing her with water.

"Oh my dear brother you haven't even begun to hate me. I got Bella a new summer wardrobe." She cackled and swam off. So it's my sister that's trying to kill me, not Bella. That makes me feel a little better.

"Thank you for inviting me, I'm already having a great time." Bella said as she swam behind me putting her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Emmett want to play chicken what do you think?"

"Okay" I said dunking myself under water so she could get on my shoulders. When I emerge she let out a small squeal and grabbed my hands. Rose barely reached for her and Bella tumbled backwards taking me with her. I was able to too grab her and get her out of the water.

"Sorry" she mumbled putting her arms around my neck again.

"No problem. Let's not do that again." I said putting my arm around her. She blushed again and swam off. We all swam around for an hour and then wrapped ourselves in the towels that Rose brought.

"We need to head back soon, Maria hates it when we're late." I said as I pulled my clothes back on. Bella put her clothes on and walked over to Ciarra.

"We're going to hang back here for awhile." My sister said with that smile she pulls when she's up to something.

"What am I suppose to say if papa ask where you are?" I asked looking at her with as angry face as I could muster.

"We'll be home in time, but give us a few minutes to ourselves." Rose yelled throwing a shoe at me.

"Fine" I untied Ciarra and climbed up. I helped Bella up and we took off a little faster then I meant to.

"Jas, you think we could slow down." She said putting her hands on top of mine.

"Yeah sorry," I pulled the reins a little, to slow her down. "You okay darling."

"Yeah, just wanted to enjoy the sunset, never seen it with so many colors." She said pointing to the sky.

"I think Texas has some of the prettiest sunsets. I like to watch them every night." We trotted in comfortable silence the whole way back. We got to the stables and I helped her down and she stayed in my arms.

"I missed you so much Jasper." She whispered into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know darling, I missed you too. Now why don't we go inside and get some dinner." She nodded as she broke our hug. We walked back up to the house holding hands.

**A/N: I KNOW IT HAD A LOT OF RANDOM TALK OF HORSES. NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENED THERE. JUST SAW SOME PICTURES OF HORSES AND GOT A LITTLE OBSESSED. AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ASTRID PERTH IS, I'M SORRY. **


	8. donuts and hay

**A/N: Not infringement intended, not making any money from this. Here you go, hope you enjoy. **

I groaned as I hit my alarm clock, waking up early doesn't bother me too much. Last night I stayed up to late last night playing chess with Bella. I got dress fairly quickly and dragged myself downstairs. Maria already had coffee waiting for me.

"Good morning Mister Jasper" She said as put a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you, Maria. Good Morning, you seem awfully chipper today." I shoveled some eggs in my mouth and washed it down with the black coffee.

"I'm just glad Miss Rose is home, this place needs more women in it." She hummed as she mixed some batter.

I smiled at her as I finished my breakfast. I took my plate to the sink and noticed she was kneading some dough.

"Maria, are you making donuts?" I asked putting my cup in the sink.

"Of course, they are Miss Rose favorites, now you go do your chores." I kissed her cheek as I left the kitchen and headed to the stabled. I feed all the horses and moved some of the hay from the store room into the stable area. Then I went and did the rounds checking the cattle. A calf was born last night; the cowhand said he was doing fine. Already exhausted I headed back to the stable. Ciarra made her begging sound so I went up to the house to get her a couple carrots. Bella and Rose were sitting at the table in pajama eating my donuts.

"These are so delicious Maria, can you teach me how to make them." Bella voice made me smile she was really here. I sat went to fridge and pulled out a couple carrot and stole a donut from Bella plate.

"Sure Miss Bella I would love that." Maria said as she flipped some more dough in the hot oil.

"Where are you going?" Bella said as she swatted my hand away from her plate.

"Ciarra wanted a treat, thought I'd get Astrid one too, want to join me?" She nodded and got up.

"Why does she call me Miss Bella?" She asked leaning against my shoulder. I shrugged and smiled down at her.

"Just something she's always done. Rose hates it to; Maria is more like a grandma to us then a maid." I shrugged; she had a bit of a frown.

"Whats wrong darlin?" I put my arm around her shoulder. She ducked from under it and put herself in front of me making me stop.

"You!" she yelled slightly. "You pushed me away and avoided me like the plague. I come here and you acted like nothing happened. What the Hell, you were my best friend." She was waving her arms around and her pajama top was having problems keeping up. I looked up to the sky to avoid those round orbs bouncing around. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. Tell me what happened." I couldn't tell her yet.

"Bells, you might want to consider a different pajama top from now on. " I tried my hardest to keep eye contact with her, but I could still see a small crescent of pink peeking though the top of her shirt. She looked down and blushed then crossed her arms really fast.

"Oh my god." She gulped out, and then took off running to the house. I adjusted my pants a little and went to the stables.

"This is going to be a long summer." I whispered to Ciarra as I feed her a carrot. She nuzzled her head against mine as I gave her another carrot. "I just don't know what to tell her."

"You could try the truth" a small voice whimpered from the front of the stable. Bella had came back she had on some jeans and a white shirt. I froze and just stared at her trying to hide myself against my dark giant. She was still beautiful even with her hair still crazy from sleep. She must of ran back to the stables she looked out of breath.

"Bella I promise I will one day but not today." I drawled out and looked at the ground. I really need to sweep the excess hay out.

"No you don't get to do that today. Every time you don't want to talk about something you say that and I'm sick of it. I'm not the little girl you had to protect from everything. Just tell me that the hell has been your problem." She growled out as she stomped towards me. Her little fist curled into balls. Her angry was something new to me and it was adorable.

"Tell me now or I'm leaving." She huffed out poking me in the chest with her tiny pointer finger. She still had my ring on, I did a mental fist pump. I had to think of something, the closer to the truth the better. She knew when I was lying. I carefully crafted my half truth and took a deep breath.

"At the Christmas dance I saw how all the guys were looking at you" myself included I added mentally."I know it's just a matter of time before you developed feelings for someone." Hopefully it's me another mental note, glad she's not physic." You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose that" when we broke up my mental voice is an asshole. I looked up and saw a small laugh building in her.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock that has to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard. You can never lose me." She laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around me. "We're best friends, and nothing can separate us. So quit being mopey and show me my horse." I laughed and took her hand and lead her to Astrid.

"She's not as big as your horse." She quipped as we approached her stall.

"No, Ciarra's size in unusual for a female paint, part of the reason I love her. She is beautiful and powerful like a thunderstorm."

"I think Astrid is prettier." She was just looking at the horse with awe. I handed her the carrot. She shook her head. "She'll bite my hand off." I chuckled and put the carrot in her hand.

"No she won't I promise." I snorted as I pushed her a little closer. "Just hold it out for her, she'll do all the work." I wrapped my hand around hers and reached out towards Astrid. She took the carrot from Bella and she yelped and turned into my chest.

"See nothing to be afraid of, she's a sweetheart." I whispered into her hair. "Want to learn to ride today?"

She turned to look at Astrid and nodded gently.

"Okay well let me get the saddle for you, wait right here." She smiled and put her hand on Astrid mane. I grabbed a saddle and a saddle blanket. Bella watched as I swiftly got her horse ready.

"Are you sure I can do this by myself?" She whispered as I reached for her hand. "You had to help me get on yesterday."

"Astrid is a little smaller and I can still help you if you need it." I replied as she joined my side. "Just reach up and grab the horn of the saddle." A confuse look spread across her face, she bit her lip and looked at me like I could read her mind.

"What's the horn?" She finally remarked when I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Sorry, um this piece right here." I placed my hand on the horn. "But first get your foot ready to step into the stir up." I pointed to it before she could ask. "When you get a good grip on the horn, step into the stir up and pull yourself up." She looked at me like I was insane. "I'm here to catch you and help you."

"Alright, no laughing if I fall okay." I chuckled slightly but I could tell she was nervous.

I held up to fingers and smiled."Scouts honor."

"You weren't in scouts' jackass." She grunted out as she grabbed a hold of the horn and made a weird jump without putting her foot in the stir up. She just landed oddly on both feet. I put my hand on her waist to make sure she was steady on her feet.

"Well that didn't go as planned." She stuttered as she blushed. We tried a couple of times till we heard some walking outside the barn.

"I can't do this. Can't I just ride with you all summer?" She whispered leaning against my shoulder defeated.

"Bells that would be fine, but I still have to work this summer and I think it would hurt papa Jack feelings if you didn't enjoy his gift." I replied as nuzzled the top of her head with my nose.

"So where is my horse?" Emmett bellowed into the stable, startling a few of the horses.

"Emmett shut up you're spooking the horses." Rose yelled as she hit the back of his head.

"I guess you could use Freckles, he should be able handle your weight." Rose said walking by the stables to the old paint quarter horse. He was probably the oldest horse we had and only used him to help train the younger ones.

"You mean, papa Jack didn't get me a horse?" He pouted as he looked to ground.

"He's letting you stay in my sister room this summer, you should be happy he hasn't pulled a shot gun on you." I said as they passed us. Rose smiled and grabbed a couple saddle blankets and some reins and had Emmett grab a saddle.

"Rose you know papa hates it when you ride Rowdy without a saddle." I said to her knowing she'll ignore me.

"Yeah yeah I know." She said as she pulled Freckles out to get him saddled up. Emmett's first few tries were hilarious; I almost started crying from laughing so hard.

"How did you end like that?" I barked out when he landed on his head under the horse with a foot stuck in a stir up.

"This horse has is out for me." he replied as he got his foot lose and fell to the floor. Rose finally showed him how to get up and told him to take it slow. He flailed on top of the horse for a minute before getting settled.

"That was ridiculous, how do you do this every day?" He grunted towards me. I shrugged.

"It's easy when you're not a bear." Rose stated as she trotted Rowdy out of his stall. She grabbed a tuff of his mane and pulled herself up gracefully.

"Really Rose you too?" He whined again as she walked out of the stable with Rowdy. "Go. Um start. Go horsey get the Rose." He looked upset as he tried to figure out how to make Freckle to go.

"Let me help you out man." I said as I walked up to the back of Freckle and slap his buttock. He took off running.

"Asshat" I head Emmett scream as Freckles too off to the field. I knew Rose would catch up to them and settled them down.

"That was uncalled for." Bella said with a serious look in her face and her arms crossed. After a few seconds her frown faulted and she laughed. I smiled and trotted Ciarra out of her stall and brought her near Astrid.

"Come 'ere darling." I drawled out as I pulled her closer to Astrid. "One last try a'ight." My accent made her smile and she nodded. She put on foot in the stir up and grabbed the horn and pulled herself. It was a little awkward but she manages it.

"I did it." She exclaimed as I got on Ciarra with a quick movement. "No one likes a show off."

"Okay just pull her reins gently and push you heels in gently." I said I trotted in front of her. She looked nervous but did as I said. Astrid followed her lead and started to trot behind me, once we were outside the stables I asked Bella what she wanted to do.

"How about you show me the entire ranch?" She said her grip on reins made her knuckles white.

"Well it's about five thousand acres so that could take some time on horseback. Would you like to see the calf that was born last night? I need to go check it out."

"Okay that sounds nice, where do you think my brother and Rose went off too?" I clicked my tongue to make Ciarra go a little faster. Bella mimicked the noise and Astrid picked up the pace.

"Do we really need to know?" I finally answered. After about twenty minutes we arrived at one of the barns set up around the property. There was a small house behind it that one of the cowhands and his family stayed at. I slide off my horse and walked over to Bella, she swung her leg over and waited for me to catch her. I helped her down and walked to the doors of the barn. There was a middle age woman there putting some fresh hay down in a stall.

"Hey Mrs. Hunter, thought I'd come by and check the on our newest addition. " She looked up and smiled.

"You're welcome here anytime Jasper, is this the Bella, Maria told me about?" She said after she hugged me and took Bella hands.

"Yes, Ma'am. Where's James, I thought he was suppose to be helping out at the barn. "I asked, her son was starting to annoy grandfather and me. His mom and dad were the best help we had, but he keeps blowing off jobs, and a few heads of cattle had gone missing when he was on watch.

"Oh Vicky had an emergency and needed him to come right away. I just need to sweep the old hay out and put some new hay in the stalls. It's not a problem." She replied and went back to shoveling the hay into stall.

"Well I'll take care of it, I need to look after the calf, you know how Jack likes to keep an eye on the youngins." I said take the shovel from her. She smiled and walked towards the back of the barn.

"Why don't you join her or try Rose's cell, I'm going to be awhile."

"I could help you." she replied too quickly. I shook my head.

"Darlin this is pretty tough work, it's not like raking leaves. I want you to have fun not work." I tried shooing her towards the back. She shook her head and took the shovel from me.

"Okay here you'll need these." I handed her some gloves and put mine on. "We need to throw this hay down for the cows to sleep on. So try to keep it in one even area." I let her keep the shovel and picked up an armful of hay from the wheel barrel. We empty the barrel and I picked it up and moved it to the next stall.

"Now we have scoop the old hay out. It's going to smell bad. Sorry." She bent forward and got a shovelful of the old moist hay. She started coughing and gagging making her dropped the shovel.

"Told you so." I said picking up the shovel and began putting the stuff in the barrel.

"I still wasn't expecting that. That's a really bad smell." She said leaning against the stall watching me as I scooped all the hay into a barrel. I picked up that one and asked her follow me to the compost pile.

"What do you do with the old hay?" She asked as I empted the barrel unto the pile.

She followed me out to the storage area and I grabbed a bale of hay and threw it next to the barrel. I put the knife out and cut the wires so I could put the loose hay in a barrel. We did this routine for the next for about an hour till we were done. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat making her shirt stick to her. The dampness made it a little sheer and I had to force my eyes to the ground again to avoid ogling her.

"Why don't we go check out that calf before we head back to the house." I said as I took her hand and lead her to the back.

"How can you do this everyday, in this heat. I'm melting" she whined as pulled her shirt away from her body.

I smiled at her and tried not to ogle the flesh she was exposing as she fanned her shirt out.

We got to the stall and was still there putting some feed in the the bucket for the calf and the heifer.

"Thank you Jasper you didn't have to do that. How about I go get you two some lemonade, you like you could use it?" She smiled and left us with the calf and heifer.

"He's so tiny, how is he already walking?" She asked as she crouched down to look at the calf.

"They are born walking. They'll stay in here for the rest of the day but they'll take them out tomorrow. They cows don't normally stay here, this is just for the heifers and calf and when we're breeding." I explained to her. She smiled and stood up and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her and we just stood there in silence till we heard Mrs. Hunter return.

"Here you two go. I'm sorry again Jasper, I'll talk to James when he gets back." She said looking at the ground.

"Mrs. Hunter, you and your husband are doing a great job here. We appreciate everything you do, but if ranching isn't something James wants to do then maybe he should look elsewhere for employment." I hated to talk to her like this, she was older than me and has been nothing but nice to me.

"I think you're right, he doesn't love it like we do. Ranching is in our blood, but James seems to hate it. We'll talk about it tonight." She said she put her hand on my shoulder and went back to the house. After we finished our lemonade we took the horses back to the stables.

"I'm so tired and its only noon." She whined as we took the saddles to the rack. "I'm going back to bed." She leaning against a post. I smiled at her and picked her up to place her on the fence. I stood in front of giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and her long legs around my waist.

"Allons-y" She cried out as I walked back to house with her on my back. We made it back to the house and I deposited her on the porch swing.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." She smiled and nodded her head. I raced inside, Maria had some sandwhiches made for us and some tea set out. I grabbed the stuff and went back to Bella. She was propped up on the side of the swing with her legs stretched across the length of it. She picked up her legs and put them back on top of mine. We ate in silence when we were down I put everything on the floor.

"You must have muscles of steel if you do this kind of stuff everyday." She moaned lowering the pillow she was propped against. I started rubbing her calves and she moaned loudly. The sound went straight to the little major, making him stand up and salute her.

"I guess, just get use to it, I still refuse to do the manure part of it." I replied trying to distract myself from the soft moans coming from her as I kept kneading her calves. I moved up slightly to the top of her thighs. A lower louder moan came out of her. I stopped I had to those noises were killing me. I moved my hand to the part of her arm I could reach and started rubbing them. She made contented mewing noise.

"You're putting me to sleep." She murmured as she closed her eyes. I was tempted to lean forward and kiss her eyelids. I smiled gently and kept rubbing her arms.

"Then go to sleep. I have some more work to do and some emails to check." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Outside, on the porch?" She asked looking at me like I was nuts.

"Why not, it's in the shade and there a nice breeze. You'd probably be more comfortable out here anyways. " I replied brushing my hand across her eyes forcing them to close. I started rubbing her calves again she moaned and nestle herself into the swing. I kept rubbing until I heard her breath even out. Then I went inside to finish the emails.

The next few weeks went on like this. She would get up early with me and make the rounds with me and help clean the stables. Then she would spend the afternoon with Rose and Emmett. Sometimes I would join them ad we'd go swimming. The evening she's spend playing chess with papa and visting with Maria. Each night I would go to sleep wishing I could wrap my arms around her all night. Maybe a few nights I had to take matter I my own hands. Then I would feel bad about it and chastise myself mentally for having such perverted thoughts about her. She deserved better than me jacking off to the image of her in that tiny pajama top. It was nearing the fourth of July and papa said I should take a few days off. I thought about it and agreed .

"Hey son, did you check your email today?" My grandfather asked as I came in from the stables.

"Not yet, anything interesting, I'm going to take the next few days off." I said I settled into the desk chair.

"Well the Plummer farm near Lake Texhoma wants us to bring a Bull out there for studding." He said with the mischievous smile that Rose had inherited.

"Think they could wait a few days, I really want to spend the forth with Bella." I said as I opened the email.

"Well I was think you could take the bull up there and stay at the lake house we have there." He replied as he sat down on my bed.

"It's not really a house as much as a living room with a bathroom." I replied, it was his idea I take some time off what was he playing at. "Besides it's on the other side of the state line."

"Well I put a trailer down there, it's a new three bedroom double wide. Thought I could use a retirement home." I laughed at that. Papa would never spend more than a week away from here.

"I was thinking that you, Bella, Rose and that bear of a man she brought could go and enjoy the holiday there. I have a boat out there too so you can go out on the lake." He got up and smiled at me again.

"Okay. I'll email them back and let them know." I said as I typed out the email. Rose knocked on my door then let herself in.

"So papa said we were going to Lake Texhoma. Is it true?" She asked excitedly. I nodded as I sent the email

"You are my favorite brother." She squealed before she ran out of my room. I rolled my eyes and finished my work.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading and all the kind reviews. Thank you babygirl2829259 for all the reviews they made my dreary Saturday happier. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. red vines and drives

**A/N: AS ALWAYS NOT INFRINGEMENT MEANT JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN ON THE WATER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DID OWN AN ADISPOSE STRESS TOY. **

"Yeah,dad we'll be fine. It's by a lake. I know it's a different state but honestly dad we're already in a different state." Emmett was talking to Charlie while I loaded the bags into a spare car. "Yes I'll make sure Bella stays out of trouble. Yes, Rose is going to share a room with her. I know dad. Okay. Love you too. Nooo No dad I don't want to talk to..Hi mom." He slammed his head against hood of the car. "I miss you too, nothing really just going to spend the holiday at the lake." I went back into the house to get the rest of the stuff.

"Bells, go rescue your brother, Charlie put your mom on the line." I said as I grabbed the remaining bags. She laughed and skipped out to Emmett to get the phone.

"Hey son, hold up." Papa Jack called from his chess table. Bella had just beaten him again and he was putting the pieces back to the beginning. Then got up and walked me outside. "Alright, well son. One of the ranch hands got the bull set up in the trailer you just have to take off. Be careful." He patted my back and Rose gave him a hug before she got in the car.

"Papa Jack come with us." Bella said as she gave him a big hug.

"No sweetie someone has to run this place darling, besides you kids need to go have fun." He replied.

Rose and Emmett took off in the car; the plan was to let them get the house ready while we dropped off the bull.

"Alright, kiddos, you be safe and don't let Rosie drive my boat." He said as I closed my door. I waved to him as I pulled out of the drive.

"So have you ever been to the lake house? " She asked as she fiddled with the radio.

"Kinda." I snorted out as I turned on the c.d player.

"How do you kinda visit a place?" She put her feet up on the dash board.

"When we went it was just this large room. It had two beds in it, a fridge and a bathroom. That was it, I loved it but Rose hated it. We had to share a bed, so she refused to go after we were nine." I explained. "Jack put a trailer there, he says it's a nice large one. The shack is still there."

"Sounds nice, so it's a long drive, I'm going to take a nap." She said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Thanks, leave me all to myself over here." I laughed a little.

"Yup." She mumurmed out.

I drove listening to the radio and sneaking glances at her sleeping. I saw the turn off for the farm and took it down some dirt roads. I pulled up to a medium sized farm and nudged her shoulder.

"Bells wake up we're here." She looked startled and smiled as she stretched out her muscles. I saw a man walking towards us.

" ?" He asked reaching his hand out towards me.

"Yes sir, please call me Jasper." I said "This is Bella." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, I'm Marcus I've been doing business with your grandfather for ages." He said as we walked to the trailer.

"He told me sure, sorry if we're a little late. Where would you like me to unload him?" I asked as I got into my truck as Bella went off to front porch. He showed me where and we chatted easily while I unloaded him.

"Well sir I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I looked around to make sure Bella was still on the porch.

"Depends on the favor son." He replied as he lead the bull into an empty stall.

"That my girl out there, she's from Washington and is going back in a couple weeks, I was thinking maybe I could leave the bull here and take her to Texhoma for a week." Almost the truth she just isn't my girl.

"The lake is beautiful this time of year, a pretty girl like that deserves to see it. I could tell you two were in love. Yeah I'll watch the bull for you." He smiled as we walked back up to the house. Bella was sitting on the porch talking to a woman. She saw me and hop down and joined me. I wrapped my arm around hers and smiled at her.

"Agnes gave me her recipe for something called dump cake, it sounds delicious." She chirped as we joined the woman and Marcus on the porch.

"Oh it is pretty girl, almost famous around these parts. Surprise she gave it away." Marcus said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"She was saying she wanted to make something nice for young here, how could I resist." She cooed at him.

"Here's my number sir, if anything happens or you need me to come back don't hesitate to call." I said handing him a card with my information on it.

"Thank you Jasper, now you two go enjoy your holiday." Agnes said as she shooed us off the porch.

"She was nice." Bella said as I took off down the road. "Have you ever had dump cake?"

"Yeah, grams use to make it. One of my favorites actually." I smiled at her and she shrugged. We fell into easy conversations and singing along with the songs. Her little fingers curled up like she was holding a guitar and changing cords along.

"You guys still performing?" I asked as we finished an old Elvis tune.

"Yeah, it's not the same without you." She mumbled as she continued to play her air guitar. Then we sat in uncomfortable silence until we passed the state line.

"How much longer till we get there?" She whined doing a little dance in her seat.

"An hour maybe, do we need to stop?" I asked and she nodded. I pulled into a gas station and she race inside. She came out with a bag full of things.

"What's all this?" I said rummaging through the sack.

"Snacks, I was hungry, you forgot to feed me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sorry." She punched my shoulder and shoved a red vine in my mouth. I took it out and got back on the road. She feed me snacks so I didn't have to take my hands off the wheel. We laughed and sang again.

"Catfish cove?" she asked as I pulled into the little side street that lead into the area the lake house was in. "Where's the lake?"

"It's about ten minutes away from the house, not exactly lake front property but there is a pond in the back." I explained.

"That's cool, be scary if the lake ever flooded." She was so smart I never thought of that.I shrugged as I pulled into the yard of the lake house. The little shack was still there but it had new paint and curtains. The trailer was really nice and looked pretty big.

"Wow, it's so pretty here. We get to stay here?" She said as she climbed out of the truck. We heard the front door shut.

"Dude there's no water." Emmett yelled at me as he came down the steps.

"Really Rose? You couldn't figure it out." I said as I walked into the trailer and grabbed the wrench tool from the side of the wall.

"Couldn't remember, papa always did it." She said looking at me like I was the dumb one. I shook my head at them and walked back outside to the man hole that was almost covered with grass.

"Bells stand by the sink and tell me when in turns on." I yelled at her she nodded and disappeared into the trailer. I used the tool to lift the cover and placed it inside till I felt connect with the switch. I turned it till I heard Bella yell. I put the cover back and walked into the trailer.

"You are a god." Emmett yelled as he took off to a restroom.

"Thanks brother, so what do you think? Pretty nice huh?" Rose said as she hugged me. It was, it had a little dining room attached to a decent kitchen. A huge living room, I looked and it had a room in the back with what looked like an attached bathroom. On the other end of the trailer was a smaller room and a little bathroom in the hall.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you took the master room." I said as I looked to the back room. It had a queen bed and that was it. Looks like I get the shack.

"Can we go check out the shack?" Bella said heading towards the back door.

"Yeah I have to drop my stuff off anyways." I grabbed the keys off the counter and had to tackle the door a little to open it.

"The door sticks always have." I said as I let her in.

"Jasper this is so cute. " She exclaimed as she looked around the room. Someone had remodeled it. There was only one bed set up in the corner by window unit. A curtain went across the room separating the bed from the rest of the room. A small table was on the other side with a little dresser by it. It looked like a tiny home instead of a weird kitchen with a bed in it.

"This tile is so cool." She yelled from the bathroom.

"Papa picked it out when he bought it for my grams. He got remnants from a tile store nothing matches but that's what she loved about it. He laid it all himself." I tried to explain the mismatch of pink atomic symbols, red comets and blue seahorses.

"I love it; they all go together because they don't. How old are they?" She asked running her hand across the different tiles.

"I don't know he built this house in the sixties." I answered as I leaned against the frame of the door.

I locked the door as we left the small shack.

"So what do you thinks Bella, pretty awesome huh?" Rose said as she walked out of the master room in pajamas.

"Can we stay here forever?" Bella replied as she plopped down on the couch.

"No, it's really boring down here. Good for short visits but you'd beat your brains out if you lived here." Rose replied as she plopped down next to hear.

"Where's Emmett?" I said as I sat down on the other side of Bella.

"Sent him to that burger place, they one with the weird hamburger in the window." She said flipping on the TV. We watched some movie and then ate when Emmett got back.

"I love this place; I didn't get lost on the way back." Emmett said as he threw his food away. "Plus I think that was the best burger I have ever had."

"I'm going to bed." Bella said as she threw her stuff away and walked to the back room. I grabbed the keys off the counter and went to the shack, the bed looked comfy and after driving all day I was exhausted. I heard some thunder as I changed into a pair of sleep pants. It was hot so I didn't bother with a shirt and turned the window unit on. The room got cold pretty quick so I just got under the covers. The rain started and the thunder got louder. I was almost asleep when I heard the door try to open.

"Son of a bitch." I heard a small voice yell from the other side. I opened the door and saw Bella standing on the door rubbing her shoulder. Her light gray sleep shirt was clinging to her and her hair was matted to her head.

"Bells, are you crazy it's pouring out there. Get inside." I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it to her as I grabbed a clean shirt and some clean boxers for her. I handed them to her as she sneezed.

"What were you thinking?" I half yelled as I rubbed another towel though her hair holding her close to me.

"I was thinking I hate storms and you're sister is a screamer." She said turning red as she looked at the ground.

"Oh." Nothing more needed to be said. She took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I pulled another quilt out and put it on the bed. She came out of the bath room; the shirt almost touched her knees. I couldn't even see the boxer shorts. She got into the bed and got under the all the covers. I sat down next to her and grabbed the top cover and put it over me. She was shivering I decided to go turn off the window unit when she grabbed my arm.

"Jas, get under the covers please, I'm freezing." She said as she scooted closer to the wall to make room for me.

"I can turn the window unit off." I said using all my will power not to obey her.

"Please." She said again staring at me with those big brown eyes. My brain was screaming no but my head nodded and I lifted up the blanket and curled up next to her. She lifted my arm and put her head on my chest causing my arm to wrap around her shoulders. Her little body was still shivering and her skin was cold.

"Bells, you're dad would kill me if he knew you were in my bed?" I murmured into her hair. She laughed and snuggled herself closer to me.

"Why, we're been sharing beds together since we were kids." She said as she traced patterns on my stomach.

"Yeah, that was when we were eight, we're not eight anymore." I placed my hand on top of hers to make her stop. She had no idea what she was doing to my body.

"Why nothing changed, you're still my best friend." She slurred that last sentence out. The amount this girl sleeps is astonishing.

"Something have changed they have to. Nothing stays the same forever." I replied resting my lips on the top of her hair. "Maybe things changing could be a good thing." I wanted to wait till Christmas to tell how I felt.

"How" she wrapped her foot around mine and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Feelings change darlin, well maybe evolve is a better term. Things could be better. I mean things are great now; I'm always here for you no matter what. It's all up to you I mean I could be alone in thinking this. Wow that would suck, I mean I would get it but still it would hurt. I just don't want things to be weird between us anymore. I promise that whatever you say I won't let things get weird for us. You will always be my best friend first. Whatever you decide I will be here for you in whatever way you want me. Unless you want me far away, that would be awful but I would do that for you. I'd do anything for you. I love you, so much Bells, I just want to keep you forever. I want to kiss you every morning and make you smile every day. What do you think darlin, can we give us a chance?" a small snore was my answer. So I nudged her softly.

"Bells?" I whispered.

" , sorry. What were you saying?" She murmured wiping a little drool from her mouth. I took a deep breath. I should wait, until I can come up with a better speech at least.

"Nuthin, darlin, go back to sleep." I said kissing the top of her head.

The smell of coffee filled the little room we were in. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone it was a little past nine. I hadn't slept that long in ages. I saw Bells across the room pouring coffee from an old percolator. She still had my shirt on but it looked like she brushed her hair.

"Rose bought some coffee and stuff yesterday, I'm going to make donuts if you want to join us." She said as she handed me a cup and sat down at the table near the bed. "What were you going on about last night. I'm sorry I passed out on you. It's this new medicine I'm on. Feels like I'm sleeping all the time." She was looking at the ground.

"Medicine for what darlin." I asked taking a sip of the coffee, it was really good.

"Lexapro." She paused looking ashamed of something. "I wasn't feeling right and after Charlie lawyer called my anxiety got really bad. So mom and a doctor decided I should take some anxiety medicine for awhile. I'm feeling a lot better now though. Think I'm going to stop taking it when we get home."

I put my coffee down on the floor and grabbed her arm to pull her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me. Why did Charlie lawyers call?" I asked holding her tight to me.

"Alex was releashed from prison for good behavior. He asked to contact me and Emmett." She held her breath trying to choke back tears. I began to rock her softly and stroke her hair. Alex, her birth father. The man who had killed their mother in front of them. When he turned on Bella, Emmett hit him with a lamp and got her out of there. They ran next door to a neighbor who called the cops. He had broke her arm and left her with a black eye and busted lip. I could feel the anger growing in me.

"Jas, I can't breathe." She whispered my grip on her had tightened.

"Sorry Bells, I'm so sorry."I kissed her head. "Bells, why didn't you or anyone tell me."

"You seemed so content on running away, I didn't want to bother you." She was crying now. She was going though all this alone and I have been whining about wanting to kiss her. I was a shitty friend.

"Bella, darlin. I promise to never run away again. Promise me you will tell me when something like this happens." I held her close and kept rocking us.

"Promise, don't worry. Charlie took care of it. I've been feeling better." She whispered as she tried to get out of my hold.

"Hey you two ready to get on the lake or what?" I heard from the outside of the door. Emmett was banging on the door. I groaned and let Bella get up to open the door. After a few yanks on the handle she was able to open it. I got up and found a shirt and some swim trunks.

"Yeah, I'm about to change, want to help me hitch the boat to the truck?" I asked him as I went to the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure man, meet you outside." He said as he gave a Bella a hug. I heard them whispering to each other then leave. After I got dressed I walk back to my truck and drove it to the barn the boat was in. I got everything line up and Emmett helped me connected all the pieces.

"So brother, she told me about Alex." I said as we finished hitching up the boat.

"Yeah, son of a bitch wants to apologize or some shit." He said as he leaned against the boat. "Bella didn't leave the house for a week after dad told us. She was too scared. Jas, brother she was a mess. The only one that could get near her was mom or Rose." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry man." I whispered, I was such a coward she needed me and I was hiding from her like a little girl.

"I felt like I was a little kid again,completely helpless." He was trying not to cry. "They took her a doctor finally she's been doing a lot better."

"You're not helpless you know, you saved her that night. You've always been her hero."

"Yeah, but you're the first person she talked to after that night. I might have saved her but you're the one who fixed her. She wouldn't even talked to the doctors or Charlie they couldn't get near her without her screaming or freaking out. Then you come along and offer you hand and she took it. "He was looking at the ground. I never knew how bad it was before she came to live with Charlie.

"I didn't know." I whispered finally. I honestly didn't know how to respond to him.

"Just remember that next time you decide to run off asshat." And just like that the joking bear was back.

"Hey Rose is going to eat all the donuts unless you two get in her." We heard Bella call from the trailer.

Emmett put me in a headlock and rubbed the top of my head.

"Kay sis we'll be there in a second." He bellowed at her. "Hey man, let it go. She been happy the last few weeks don't ruin her day okay. He whispered at me. I nodded and followed him into the trailer.

"Looks like papa got a bigger boat. Think we can handle it?" Rose asked as we entered the trailer.

"It's pretty big, mostly worried about hauling it to the lake. After that I don't think I'll have any troubles." I said as I sat next to Bella. She smiled remembering what papa had said before we left.

After we ate we all got into my truck, it made a small groaning noise under the weight of the boat. I got a little worried but the truck did just fine. We made it to the lake and I srated to back the truck and boat into the water. Rose hopped out and headed to the boat to steer it into the water.

"Hey man, I'm trusting you with my baby. Just back it slowly until you hear me yell okay." I said I as I got out.

"Rose, why don't you and Bell go get a dock slip for the week. I'll bring the boat to the dock." I said as I climbed into the boat. She pouted and dragged Bella to the dock office. After about ten minutes of yelling at Emmett and him almost sinking my truck we got the boat into the water. He went and parked the truck and walked up to the dock. Rose and Bells were standing by the dock slip we were assigned to. I pulled the boat into it and threw a rope to Rose and she tied the boat off. She and Emmett hopped unto the boat but Bells looked scared.I climbed out unto the dock and stood next to her.

" Whats wrong darling." I said as I walked to were Rose had tied off the boat.

"I'm going to fall." She whispered cling to a post for dear life. I laughed and put my hand on her shoulders.

"Emmett help you're sister dumbass." Rose yelled as she sat behind the wheel of the boat. He got the the edge and held his hand out. I pulled the rope causing the boat to get closer to the dock.

"Alright darling, I'm right here. Just reached out and take your brothers hand. We won't let you fall.I whispered prying her fingers from the post. She was shaking but took Emmett hand and made an akward hop unto the boat. She sat down on the bench and looked at me. I undid the rope and pushed the boat away from the dock. I grabbed a railing a hop unto the front. I walked across to the wheel and shoved Rose out of the way.

"Hey" She yelled hitting my shoulder. I smiled and turned to motor on low and cruised out of the dock. Once we past the no wake zone I threw the three person tube out.

"Rose I think Emmett would love to go for a tube ride." I said with a wink. She smiled the evil smile she has mastered.

"Yeah, baby I think you'd love it." She said turning to look at him by his sister. She put on a life jacket and jumped in the water.

"So what is tubing?" He asked as he put a jacket on.

"Just a little water fun. Just sit in the tube and enjoy the ride." I said as I made sure the rope was secured to the boat.

"Is this dangerous?" Bella asked as she sat down next to me.

"Maybe a little but it's fun." I said with a smile.

**A/N: TUBING IS FUN AND SCARY. KIND OF LIKE WRITING A STORY. AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND ALL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE. NOW OFF TO MAKING THE GOODIE BAGS FOR MY BABIES SECOND BIRTHDAY.**


	10. bikinis and torment

**A/N:AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. WOULD BE AWESOME RIGHT ABOUT NOW WITH THE HOILDAYS AROUND THE CORNER. ANYWAYS BIG THANKS TO MY BETA 24, SHE ROCKS AND KEEPS ME FROM MAKING THIS A RESEARCH PAPER ON HORSES, YOU ALL ENJOY.**

I laughed a little as Emmett flopped unto the tube. Rose gave me the signal to start and I revved up the engine.

"Bells, if they fall off tell me, if Rose signals to cut it tell me" she nodded her head and faced towards the back of the boat to watch them. I brought the engine up to about fifth teen knots and checked behind. Emmett looked like he was going to pass out and Rose was laughing. I slowed the engine again and yelled at them.

"Do you want to stop?" Rose flipped me off and Emmett nodded his head. Rose hit him and signals me to start again. I brought the speed back up and started taking some turns. I heard Bella gasp and when I looked back I saw the tube landing and Rose laughing and screaming with joy. Emmett looked like he may be pissing himself. I kept taking turns and finding waves to cross so that they would get air. I continued to do this until I heard Bella screaming. I looked back as the tube launched off a wave bucking them both from it. I killed the engine as they reemerged, Rose pulled Emmett by his jacket toward the tube. Once they grabbed it I pulled it back to the boat. I kicked the ladder into the water so they could climb in. Bella handed them some towels. Rose was howling with laughter. Emmett was shaking as he sat on one of the benches.

"That was awesome, god I missed doing that. Want to join me next time Bells." Rose said as she ruffled the towel through her hair.

"No way in hell I'm I letting my baby sister get on that death trap with that manic behind the wheel." Emmett bellowed.

"Oh baby, you had fun didn't you" she cooed at him as she sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"No, well yeah, a little but no way is she doing that. Dad would kill us all if he found out." He said before he began devouring her face. Bella smacked them both and went to sit by the wheel. I tied the tube to the boat and pulled the ladder back up. I went and sat next to her. I turned the engine back on and cruised to small alcove.

"Rose get the anchor out." I said as I turned the boat to park it. She got up and found the anchor and dropped it into the water. When I felt the small pull I killed the engine again. As I turned the radio on and Bella went into the cabin. I pulled off my shirt and kicked the ladder back into the water.

"Hey man grab some cokes and put them in the tube." I yelled as I threw a couple float things into the tube.

"Sure man." He said as he went into the cabin as Bella was coming out. She was wearing another bikini; this one was a dark green with pink flowers and a deep plunge. Rose had to have picked it out. I went to go jump in the water before it was apparent how much I like the swim suit, when she grabbed my shoulder forcing me to sit down.

"You need to wear sunscreen." She ordered as she started rubbing the lotion on my shoulders and back. Her hands were sending electricity though my skin." Are you okay" as she stood in front of me and rubbed some lotion on my face. I was eye level with her chest. It looks so soft and I closed my eyes and leaned away from her."I'm not going to get it in your eyes. Don't you trust me?" She asked sounding wounded.

"I don't trust me right now." I said I took the bottle from her with a smile. She looked confused and shrugged. "Besides don't you need to put some on?" please let her say yes oh god please let her say yes. My inner voice is a pervert.

"No Rose helped me out." She said as she sat down at the end of the boat putting her feet in the water.

"Oh" I tried to not sound disappointed.

"How deep is it here?" she asked as she kicked the water around.

I looked at the depth finder and told her about twenty feet.

"That what I need to hear." Emmett said as he climbed the railing and jumped off into the water. Rose laughed as she joined Bella at the end of the boat. I decided to jump into the water as well. I swam to the tube and grabbed one of the chairs. I got comfortable in it and floated towards Bells and Rose. Emmett was off swimming towards the beach.

"What is my monkey man doing?" Rose said as she opened a coke. I shrugged as opened my own coke.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella said as she slipped into the water. She struggled to stay up so I grabbed her and pulled her unto my float. "Okay so I don't know how to swim." She laughed as she leaned her back against my chest.

."We're just going to do this all day. There's a restaurant on the lake we can go to later." She grabbed my coke and started sipping it as we floated near the back of the boat. There were a few other boats near us but they didn't bother us.

"I should probably go check on him." Rose said as she tossed Bella her sunglasses and slipped into the water. She swam off towards the shore and disappeared into the brush.

"Its amazing she's not pregnant by now. They go at like monkeys." I said which caused Bella to spit up some coke.

"They aren't normally like this, your mom has kept her under pretty tight wraps at home. The only time they are alone is at school, he's going to dub U when we get back." She said as she put Roses glasses on. "Plus they're in love, I hope I know what that feels like one day."

"What do you mean darlin, you hope you have some big bear humping your brains out one day?" I said. She turned back to look at me with a small blush.

"No just that one day someone will think I'm pretty enough to hump my brains out." She was blushing really hard now.

"You are that pretty any guy would be stupid not to see that." I whispered into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What do mean by that." She whispered as her skin turned bright red all the way down her chest. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest.

"I promise to tell you one day, just not today." I murmured as I held her a little tighter and rolled us into the water before she could say anything. I let her go so she could swim to the surface and I pushed myself up too. When we finally broke the water I could hear her gasping so I made sure she got unto the float. Somehow she manages to save Roses glasses.

"You're an asshole." She said as she hit my arm repeat then started laughing. I stayed in the water hanging unto the foot of her float so we could still talk. After a few minutes Rose and Emmett joined us and we just floated and talked for a couple of hours. We decided to head in and Bella slide off her float to swim to the boat.

"So brother of mine, how do you like Bella new wardrobe?" Rose asked as she swam behind me.

"You are an evil woman Rose. I hope you didn't push her into them." I couldn't stand if Bella felt uncomfortable.

"Not really, I let her have the final say I just picked what I thought she would like." She smiled as she swam to the boat to get back on it.

Bella swam behind her and got up, her butt looking amazing as she climbed the ladder. I groaned and was thankful I was in the water.

"Punk, you better quit thinking what I know you're thinking about."Emmett laughed out as he punched my shoulder. "You going to man up and tell her?"

"I did last night." He went to high five me. "But she was asleep" his hand fell into the water with a splash.

"That sucks. You going to tell when she's awake." He said shoving my arm.

"I was going to but after what she told me I want her to enjoy her summer. Plus I want her to enjoy her school year instead of waiting for me to come back. She deserves better then a long distance relationship." He rolled his eyes and hit me hard. "ow"

"You're an idiot and I'm one for not telling her too. You're going to lose her, boys are started to notice her. I'm starting college when we get back I can't fight them off for you bro."He said as he started to swim back to the boat.

"I know I just want her to be happy." I said to myself. After we got everything back on the boat we headed to the restaurant to have lunch. I took Emmett and Rose tubing some more and then we swam for a little longer before heading back to the dock. Emmett and Rose jumped off to tie the boat down. One they had that in place I made sure everything was put up and locked up. I jumped off unto the dock and looked back at Bella.

"I thought getting on was scary but this is worst." She looked green. "How about I stay on the boat for the evening?" I sighed and held out my hand.

"Now Darlin just stand on the seat there and hold out your hand." She did as I said. I put one foot on the boat and wrapped my hand around hers. "Okay now when you're ready just grab the post and I will pull you up." She did as I said I pulled her unto the dock and into my arms. I held her tight to me and she wrapped arms around me.

"Is there any other way to get on and off this thing?" She whispered into my chest.

"Sorry darling, no." I kissed the top of her head and lead her off the dock to the truck. We drove back to the cabin. Once we got there Bella took off to her bathroom and started the shower. Rose and Emmett went to their bedroom and closed the door. I went to the shack and opened the small fridge and noticed a case of beer. Papa most have left it here last time he was here. I thought about it for a second and decided to have one later. I decided I need a shower too and turned the water on, then went to turn on the radio. Silence always bothered me; I like noise filling a house. I peeled off my swim clothes and hung them on a rack. The water was warm and let it pour over me. As the radio played I got lost in thought again. Maybe after we finish college we could start having kids right away, a bunch of kids with her dark hair and my light eyes. That thought lead to making the baby thoughts. The way her skin feels under my hands. The way her hands make me feel and before I could stop myself I had finished all over the wall.

"Shit" I whispered to myself, I really need to get a handle on this. I'm jacking off like a preteen it's ridiculous. The water had turned cold so I turned it off and grabbed the towel wrapping it around my waist. As I opened the door and went into the room to change into clothes I heard something drop to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were taking a shower. The radio is really loud." She whispered turning bright red as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah, it was to quiet in here. Did you need something darlin." I said she was turning redder with each step I took towards her.

"Um, Rose said she saw a case of beer in here and asked if I could bring it in. Um sorry for bothering you. Yeah just bring it in when your naked, I mean not naked. I mean dressed. Yeah." The whole time it looked like she was having a battle with her hands. She looked like she was going to explode as she ran to the door. It got stuck and she tried to yank it open. I walked over and pulled it open for her with a smile.

"Can do darling, see you soon." I said and she just stared at me blinking. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds and I wanted desperately to kiss it. She blinked again and bolted out the door. I had a small laugh. She does like me like me, or at least my body. I got dressed quickly and grabbed the case from the fridge then hurried back to the trailer.

"Bella made us dinner" Rose said from the kitchen table. "It's really good." She handed me a plate as I handed her the case."Thank you. This is the one night we plan on staying home so I figured let's make the most of it. I laughed as I sat down at the table. Bella was still on the catch pretending to be engrossed in whatever Emmett put on the TV. I sat down at the table and enjoyed the food, it was some fried fish.

"Where'd the fish come from?" I asked as I shoved s forkful into my mouth. This was really good, didn't know she could cook like this.

"Me and Emmett caught it this morning from the pond while you and Bella were taking forever to get up." My sister smiled at me I looked over at Bella who turned bright red.

"Anyway what's the plan for the evening?" I finished my food and took it to the plate to the sink I leaned against the counter while Rose cleaned up. Bella still couldn't look at me without blushing.

"I was thinking about maybe have a small fire outside and having a few beers. You know just relaxing." Rose replied as she began to fill a cooler with ice. She started rummaging though the cabinets pulling out some marshmallows and chocolate then gram crackers. I left the counter to go start the fire in the fire pit on the patio between the trailer and shack. Emmet came out to help me. We got some wood together so we could keep the fire going for a while.

"So what happen between you and Bells?" Emmett asked as he started throwing some wood into the pit. "She hasn't said a word since she went to get the beer."

"She caught me in a towel." I said as I lit the fire.

"That's it?" He said as he pulled a couple of chair closer to the fire.

"Yeah, she came in the room as I was getting out of the shower. She acted all weird then ran off like a scared jack rabbit."

"Woman are a mystery my friend, except your sister, I have figured out." He said as Rose crept up behind.

"Oh really?" she said as she put the tray of goodies on the table. He face turned green and he started to stammer an apology."Yeah yeah go get the cooler you big oaf." He ran inside after he kissed her cheek.

"You're not taking advice from him are you?" She said as she sat down in a chair by me.

"No, I think I'm a little smarter than that." I replied as I looked into the fire.

"Good, I love him but he got damn lucky with me. Boy couldn't flirt himself out of a wet paper bag." She laughed and took my hand. "Seriously brother, how are things with you?" Every now and again she could be the sweetest person.

"I'm fine, been a little lonely but fine." I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

"I meant about Bells, how is that going?" She said getting a little closer to me so we could talk quietly.

"I love her Rose, but I don't want her to have to wait for me. She deserves to be happy and enjoy her school year." I said with a serious low tone. "When I get back I'm going to ask her to the winter formal."

"You know she'll wait anyways, girl has never noticed anyone but you. Maybe one day you two will get your head out of your ass and see how you two belong together." She said as Emmett and Bella came out of the trailer. "Just hope you don't regret anything brother."

We turned on a radio and listen to music while drinking beer. An hour or two went by and I was feeling pretty buzzed. Bella got up and stood in front of the fire to make a smore. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into my lap. She squealed and complained about her marshmallow being on fire. I blew it out and took a bite. It was hot and burned the inside of my mouth. Bella laughed at me while I took a swig of beer to cool my mouth.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." She said as she stayed in my lap. She was looking at my mouth and leaned forward. I could feel the blood leaving my head so fast it almost hurt. She took her finger and wiped off some excess marshmallow from the corner of my mouth. Then as if to torture me she put the finger in her mouth. I groaned as she sucked the sticky white stuff from her finger.

"You stole my marshmallow." She complained as she got up to get another one. I looked over at Rose and Emmett. She was smiling and Emmett whispered something into her ear to make her laugh. I glared at them and Rose waved at me. Bella came back to stand in front of me. After she blew out her marshmallow she came back to sit in my lap. She stacked the chocolate on top of the cracker then slides the marshmallow on top of that. She finished the smore and gave me a bite.

"Thank you." I whispered as she leaned into my chest and finished her smore.

"No problem. Can I stay with again?" I have a feeling the trailer is going to rocking. " She said as she nodded her head toward our sibling who wear inhaling each others face. She began to suck the gooey stuff off her fingers and I pleaded with my body not to poke her little behind.

"Yeah sound good." I replied as a million dirty thought flickered though my mind. "Want another one?" I offered her a beer she shook her head.

"Nah, I think I've had enough. Are my feet still attached?" She asked lifting her long short clad leg up towards the sky. I nodded I sifted a little trying desperately not to let her feel my erection.

"Yeah darling, how about a dance?" I said I needed to get her off my lap. She hopped off my lap and held out her hand.

"Are you sure? Thought you hated dancing." She replied as I grabbed her hand and waist. We started to rock together to the song on the radio.

"I don't hate dancing."

"Everytime someone asks you to dance you say no, and you always complain in choir when you had to dance with some." She replied as she leaned against my chest her head resting a couple inches below my chin.

"Dancing is fun when you have the right partner." I whispered kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You say some of the oddest things." She said resting her head near my heart. I'm sure she could hear it pounding.I rested my head on top her hers and sang softly to her. I heard Rose giggle and then a flash of light.

"Hey." Bella yelled as she broke our embrace. "What are you two doing, come dance with us." She laughed and stumbled over her feet. I caught her and held her waist. They laughed and joined us. We danced for a few songs. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Emmett hands kept getting lower and Roses rocking was turning more into a grinding. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Bells how about we turn for the night." I said as I nodded toward the couple. She laughed and stumbled towards the shack.

"Goodnight brother bear." She yelled as I tackled opened the door.

"Night Bells." He said without looking up.

"How do you keep it so cold in here." She said as she jumped into the bed.

"Window unit." I replied as I pulled out a shirt for her. I tossed it to her and she took off her tank without thinking. I spun around and stared at the wall. Note to self don't let Bella drink ever again. It always ends bad for me and the little major.

"What are you doing?" She half yelled as she threw her shirt at my back.

"Um grabbing some pajamas for me." I grabbed my sleep shorts out of the bag and threw some extra boxers at her. I needed her in as many layers as possible. I went to the bathroom to change and I heard something soft hit the door.

"Hurry up. I'm starting a movie." She yelled. I opened the door and saw her little jean shorts on the floor by the door. Cue the perverted thought yet again.

"alright what are we watching?" I said as I flopped unto the bed. She gave me some of the blanket and curled up next me.

"Fright night." She said as she tucked herself closer to me, her warm smell flooding my senses.

"Just because of David Tennant?" I said as I put my arm behind my head and my other one holding her closer to me.

"Maybe." She giggled out as she lifted her leg across me. We started watching the movie and my arm drifted from behind my head to her thigh. Her skin was so soft and I held her leg tight to me. She was sleeping and I let myself fall asleep with my love in my arms.


	11. fireworks and sunrises

**A/N:sorry for the wait. As always I do not own twilight I don't even own any twilight movies. Hope you enjoy the chapter things are about to get interesting. Thank you for all your support.**

I woke up to fingers curling in my hair and arms wrapped around my neck. She was half asleep with a small smile on her face.

"Bells, time to get up." I whispered into her hair tighten my grip around her. She giggled and hugged me tighter.

"No, bed comfy" she said without opening her eyes. Her legs were tangled up with mine and I needed her to get off of me before things got awkward.

"Come on it's the fourth." I said a little louder and tried to move her.

"Fine" She pouted as she got up. Her hair was a mess on top of her head. My shirt was falling off her shoulder. I could get use to waking up to that sight. She made a nervous smile. "I'm a mess I know." She jumped off the bed ran to the bathroom. I heard her turn the shower on so I knocked on the door.

"Hey I'm going to go up to the trailer." I said. As I got into the trailer Emmett was on the couch eating cereal.

"Hey man, how's Bells?" He said as I joined him. "Hung over?"

"Not really, she didn't want to get up." I didn't really want her to get up.

"Yeah I'll tell him, thanks I'll have him call Charlie." Rose said as she came out of their room with a small robe tied around her. She waved at me as she poured some coffee as mom kept talking to her. "Love you too. Okay I'm hanging up now. Bye. I love you." She came over and fell into Emmett's lap.

"That was mom, apparently dub U called you need to be at the school for training camp by the 7th." She said poking Emmett in the chest.

"They said the 17th I swear." He started to pout a little.

"Well they just called your parents and let them know it changed. You have to be there or forfeit your scholarship. Your parents are calling the airline and changing our tickets now. I said you'd call them when you woke up." She got up and went back to her room to start packing.

"Shit, well let's at least enjoy today. We'll probably have to head back in a couple of days." Emmett whined as he followed her. The back door opened as Emmett slammed the bedroom door.

"What are they fighting about now?" She asked still wearing my clothes but with wet hair. She went to pour some coffee in a cup and sat down at the table.

"The college called, Emmett has to be there by the 7th or lose his scholarship. " She looked upset so I went and wrapped my arms around her. "So we're going to enjoy our last day here okay?"

"I guess, just sucks I thought we had at least another week." She whispered into her coffee cup.

"I know darlin, now go get changed so we can get a move on the day." I ordered as I left to go back to the shack. As I left I heard Bella call her dad and started talking to him.

This was great, my last day with her. I can't believe our luck. I quickly changed and marched back in the house to see Bells sitting on the couch in a white dress. She had little red sandals tied around her feet.

"You look nice darlin." I said as I sat down next to her she grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Can't I stay here with you? Please, I'll cook and clean." She whispered to me. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

"If only darlin, but I think Charlie would say no." I said. "Besides it's our senior year. You'll have fun I promise."

"Not without you." She was in a sad mood.

"Let's go." Rose yelled jangling my truck keys as she walked out the front door.

I got up and held my hand to her and she took it. We drove out to the docks and I just picked Bella up this time to put her on the boat. It went a lot better than trying to convince her to get in. She giggled and yelled but was happy to not have to get on herself.

"Let's go to that island papa use to take us to." Rose said as she went below to start making some sandwiches for lunch.

I drove us to the island and we ate on the boat. After a while the girls decided to swim to the beach. Bella bathing suit today should be made illegal. It was strapless and had a circle between her large chest. It was like a bug zapper. All look at me I'm so pretty don't you want to get you're dead. My sister is punking me.I grabbed Rose's arm after Bella got into the water.

"What the hell is that thing." I hissed at her. Rose looked and laughed.

"I don't know she picked it out herself, that one has nothing to do with me." She got out of my hold a jumped into the water.

"You let her out of the house in that thing." I half yelled at Emmett who was still below eating some chips.

"I have no control on what she wears, I do know she hide that one from Charlie." He laughed as he got up. "Dude relax it's our last day here try to enjoy it." We went onto the deck as the girl walked up to the beach. Bella had towed a raft with some drinks and a couple of towels. They set up under a tree on the beach and lay down in the sun.

"You want to go bug them or fish?" I asked as I opened up one of the seats to get the fishing gear out.

"I've learned to let them be when they go off like that. Probably plotting our deaths or some shit like that." Emmett said as he grabbed a pole. We fished for a couple hours while the girls tanned and swam then tanned again. We put our gear up and we swam over to them.

"About time you joined us." Rose said as she wrapped her arms around her bear.

"How was the fishing?" Bells said as I sat down next to her. I shook my head splashing the water from my curls unto her. She laughed and hit my shoulder.

"Decent. You excited about tonight?" I asked as I lay down to dry out in the sun.

"What do you have planned?" She lay down and propped her head up with her hand. I did the same so I could look at her pretty face and try to avoid looking at the sinful body she had. This summer has been kind to her, she seemed to glowed. Her pale skin was almost golden now making her freckles more apparent.

"Jas?" She said nudging me back to reality.

"Go to that restaurant for dinner then watched the fireworks from the middle of the lake." I smiled I hope she'd enjoy it.

"That sounds really nice." She rolled back on her back and stretched out those impossible long limbs. Her dark hair had lighten a few shades from the sun and made a halo around her as she laid down.

"Hey bro can you drop us off at the restaurant, Emmett and I are going to go that under twenty one club for a concert." Rose said with a wink and she started swimming back to the boat. Bella and I gathered everything back unto the little float raft and swam it back to the boat. Once we were back on the boat the girls went down stairs to change and I drove the boat to the restaurant. When we got there they came back up and Rose and Emmett hopped off to tie the boat down.

"Now Bells I can't carry you off, can you manage getting off by yourself?" I said as I killed the engine and locked everything up. She smiled uneasy and manage to get on the dock without help. Rose and Emmett waved as they walked off towards the club as Bella and I went inside the restaurant. We sat by a window and watched the sunset as we ate.

"It's so pretty here I don't want to leave." She whispered as she sipped some water. She was looking out at the lake. Even though she was just across from me she looked like she was a two thousand miles away. I reached forward and touched her cheek to turn her head back at me.

"Hey, darlin. I promise we can come back every summer." I whispered at her without taking my hand from her face. She blushed and took her eyes off mine. She looked back up with a smile and biting her lip.

"Promise." We had a small laugh and she said we should probably head out to the boat. I paid our ticket and joined her on the dock. She held out her arms and waited for me to pick her up. I shook my head but did what she wanted. My arms grazed the back of her thigh though her dress it sent chills to my spine. She laughed as we step unto the boat.

"When does the show start?' She asked unfolding a blanket from the cabin. She laid it out near the back of the boat. She grabbed a couple of the dry towels and put them on it like a pillow.

"About five minutes." I killed the engine and dropped the anchor so we wouldn't float away. She had already laid down on the blanket so I joined her. She immediately went to lay on my chest. My arm went across her middle. We heard the show started and the sky filled with lights and color. Bella grabbed my hand and I could feel her flinch slightly with every boom.

"Hey darlin, I'm here, nothing can hurt you." I whispered into her ear as I squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and relaxed against my chest as the firework continued above us.

"I like the blue ones. They aren't as loud they make a cool crackling sound." She said pointing to the latest one that lit the sky.

"I don't know, I'm a fan of the old school gold ones, the ones that sound like a cannon."She tickled my side and called me a punk.

Once the show was over we picked up our sibling from the dock to bring them home. We had to pack so they could leave in the morning. Once we got to the dock we left out I had Emmett go get my truck and bring it to the water so I could get the boat back in storage. Bella and Rose got everything off the boat and waited for us on the shore. The boat was loaded and we headed to the house, everyone took a shower and then got into pajamas. I heard Rose bitching from her room about having too much to pack. I helped Bella take her bags out to the car. She decided since tomorrow they would be mostly driving she's just wear her pajamas all day.

"I don't want to leave." She said as I slammed the trunk down. I wrapped my arms around her.

" I know darlin. I wish I could go with you tomorrow but I have to make sure the trailer is locked up for the winter and then go pick up that bull." I heard her sob a little so I walked her into our little shack. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know I just miss you and papa and everything. This has been the best summer of my life."She was bawling into my neck as I laid her down and spooned myself around her body.

"I'm sorry darlin, I promise I will back before you even notice I'm gone." I whispered into her hair holding her tightly. She clung to me like she was drowning in her own tears.

"Bella, baby breathe please. Everything is going to be alright. Please darlin calm down." I stroked her back as she slowly calmed down. It was a long few minutes before she calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining our last night together." She sniffled into my chest. I gave her a little squeeze.

"Don't worry, this isn't a good bye. This is more of see you later thing. Just like every summer." I kept stroking her back.

"I hate every summer." She whimpered out. I kept rubbing her back until she relaxed and fell asleep in my arms. I wish I could keep her with me. I'm getting use to having her in my arms as I slept. The next morning was hell. I heard Rose barking orders at Emmett outside. Then her banging on our door demanding I release Bella.

"Go away" I yelled as I held her tightly to me. She woke up and returned my tight hug.

"Guess I have to go." She said as she got out of the bed. I took a minute to memorize everything about her. The messy hair the bright eyes her small smile.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock if you do not give me Bella I will make it impossible for you to ever have children." Rose yelled as she continued to bang on the door. Bella laughed as she put on her shoes and opened the door. I followed them outside and walked to Rose car.

"Hurry back home bro, I'm starting to lose it with all these females around." Emmett said as he fist pumped and gave me a half hug.

"I'll try man, but I got to help papa out." I said as Rose gave me a big hug.

"I miss you already, you better call me punk." She said as she released my hug and got into the car.

"Please come back soon, and take care of Astrid." Bella held me close and mumbled something into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. "Text me every day, and hurry back."

"I promise darlin." I hugged her one last time and let her get in the car. They drove away taking a piece of my heart with them. I went back into the shack and laid on the bed. It still smelled like her. My phone made the TARDIS noise. I grabbed it and looked at the screen.

_I miss you already-bella_

I quickly typed out a message.

_Missing you more.-jasper._

I walked to the fridge and got the rest of the beer out. I then proceeded to get pissed ass drunk and wallow in our bed. I fell asleep or passed out. It was finally morning and my head was throbbing. I looked at my phone. I had six missed messages.

_I really doubt it.-Bella_

_Thank you for a great summer-bella_

_Are you there?-bella_

_Jasper is everything okay-Bella_

_Asshole check your phone, bells is tripping.-emmett_

_Please call me when you wake up.-Bella_

Shit I called her without looking at the clock. She answered the phone in a tired but excited voice.

"Jasper you're okay I was worried."

"Sorry darling just fell asleep. Don't worry." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I have to go we're boarding the plane, I'll text you when we land." She said in a hurry as she hung up her phone. I got some Tylenol and a bottle of water. I got everything out of the shack and took it up to the trailer. My phone started ringing again it was papa.

"Hey papa" I said as I went though the fridge taking out all the perishables.

"Hey son, just got back from taking them to the airport. That Rosie reminds me of your grams. A spit fire with a heart of gold." He said sounding exhausted.

"She was still mad about leaving early?" I said putting everything in the burn barrel and lighting it.

"A little, but I think she was mostly upset about you leaving thing unresolved between I'm disappointed with you. She's a wonderful girl and its obvious that she loves you, son what are you waiting for?"

"Papa" I stopped I had run out of excuses and time. "I don't know, I think it's just fear now. What happens if we break up, she's my best friend." I fell down into one of the chairs on the porch.

"Do you remember when you got Ciarra?" He asked after a few mintues of silence.

"Yes, she threw off and I dislocated my shoulder." I replied rotating my arm from the memory of it.

"What happen after the hurt?"

"You popped my shoulder back in and I got back on her." I replied.

"Were you scared you'd get hurt?" He asked I could tell he was smiling his old man smile.

"Terrified."

"Then why'd you get back on?" His voice told me he already knew the answer.

I thought for a second and gave him the truth." I was more scared of not getting on and spending the summer missing the ride."

"After the hurt you have to go on or else you could miss something amazing." He said in a very serious tone."Now I've jabbered on long enough make sure you get the boat and trailer locked up before you leave." We said our good byes and hung up and I finished locking the place. I called Mr. Plummer and asked if I could come get the bull. I hitched up the trailer and headed to their farm. When I got there had the bull near the gate.

"Hey son where's that pretty young filly of yours, the wife was looking forward to visiting with her." He helped me lead the bull into the trailer.

"She had to head back early, she left yesterday. How was this young Romeo?" Hoping we could switch topics.

"From what I saw I should more than half a dozen calfs in the spring. He was a very busy boy."

"I'm glad he worked out for you. Well I need to hit the road thank you again for taking care of him for me." We shook hands and I got into my truck and looked at my phone.

_We landed, its freezing here-bella_

I laughed it was probably seventy but after being in this heat it probably felt like thirty degrees.

_Just left the plummers they said hi. I'm melting from the heat.-jasper_

I threw my phone back in the seat and headed toward the ranch, without Bella next to me it felt like it took another six hours. I finally made it back to the ranch and unloaded the bull and headed into the house.

" are you hungry?" Maria asked as I tried to sneak to my room. I nodded and eat something while she asked about the trip. Papa came in and asked about the Plummers, I told him how it went. He reminded me that vacation was over, we start early in the morning. Finally I was able to make it upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. I spent a few hours tossing and turning until I heard my phone go off.

_Can't sleep. My pillow is in Texas.-bella_

_Sorry, I'll look for it tomorrow and mail it to you.-jasper_

I didn't remember her bring a pillow but I'll asked Maria tomorrow. My phone made the worp worp noise again.

_Didn't know you could fit in mailboxes.-bella_

_Lol, sorry bells. Tried to get some sleep darlin.-jasper_

_Nighty night-bella_

I smiled as I tried to fall asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was four am; I gave up and got dressed. Going down stairs I started my chores for the day and took Ciarra for a ride. The sun started coming up and I stilled Ciarra as I watched it. I rubbed her mane and she snickered. Papa was right if I had been too scared to get back on I would miss this. As soon as I see her next I'm kissing her and telling her everything. To hell with what if.


	12. texts and time

**A/N: DECIDED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET AS ALWAYS DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN OVER 27 BOTTLES OF NAIL POLISH.**

I got back from my rounds and went into the kitchen to grab some lunch. Maria was stirring something on the stove.

"Hey Maria." I said as I pulled out some leftovers from the fridge.

"Hey Mister Jasper, did you eat breakfast this morning?" She asked me wielding her wooden spoon like a weapon.

"I grabbed some pop tarts, sorry Maria I couldn't sleep." I explained as I shoveled some food into my mouth.

"Missing that miss Bella ain't you son." She said kissing the top of my head before messing up my hair.

"Yeah, more than I thought I would. It was easier when she was mad at me." I said as she sat down at the table with me. She started sipping some of her famous tea with a smile.

"Your daddy was the same way with your momma. Before he'd go anywhere he'd try to make her angry. It never worked but he sure did try." She laughed a little and glanced over at a picture of my dad on the wall. "Your daddy loved your mom something fierce, the day he met her he came in here and declared he was going to marry her. Thought your grams was going to have a heart attack."

"Momma told me that story once; I wish I could have known him." I loved hearing stories about him, but at the same time it made me sad.

"He was a good man, you take after him. He would be proud of you, you know. Now get out of my kitchen you have some paper work to go do." She said shooing me out of the kitchen with that spoon of hers. I laughed as I went to the office and checked my phone.

_I'm bored, how's astrid?-bella_

I chuckled silently and texted her back real quick

_She's fine, sorry you're bored darlin. I'll call you later I have to work-jasper_

I turned on the computer and started to go though the emails. My phone went off again.

_Party pooper : ( -bella_

I ignore it, I had to or I wouldn't get any work done. After I finished my paperwork I went and feed the horses and took Ciarra for one more round. When I got back to the house I had dinner with Maria and Papa, then played a game of chess with him. I decided to turn into bed and went upstairs, I checked my phone before I went to sleep.

_Forget about me already?-bella_

I decided to call her instead of responding to her text. She answered after two rings.

"Jasper!" She nearly screamed into the phone. "Oh my god I'm so bored. There is nothing to do here. I went fishing with Charlie and Jake today." I laughed at her hyperness.

"Sorry darlin, how was fishing?" I asked feeling bad she was bored.

"Alright I guess, Jake asked me out. I told him yes."

"Oh really? Where are you two going chuck-e-cheese?" I teased, I could tell she was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Yes actually, than we're going to the newest Pixar movie. Thought I'd let Billy have a day to himself." She was the kindest person I've ever met.

"How is Jake doing, that tooth grow back in yet?" I asked as I started to get dressed for bed.

"Yeah, he's looking forward to the fourth grade. He's a good kid, he put the bait on the hooks for me today." She was so great with kids, I'm glad she found something to do."Oh, there's a new doctor in town."

"Back two days and you've already gone to the ER?" I said as I collapse onto the bed.

"No" she giggled out. "Sue was telling about him, he brought his whole family here. She said he was really nice."

"That cool" I yawned loudly "Darlin, I need to get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, sorry if I kept bothering you." she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll text you when I can, I only get reception at the house so I can't respond all the time." I explained hoping she would keep texting me.

"Okay, well hope you get some sleep." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey bells, I miss you." I said before she hung up.

"Miss you more." She said as she hung up the phone.

The next few weeks went on like that. I'd work all day and she'd send me silly jokes or funny text. I'd spend the evening texting her or calling her back. Most days we talked about how bored she was or how she missed her brother. I knew it was the first day of school so I sent her a message when I was finished working.

_How was the first day of senior year.-jasper_

I waited a few minutes and my phone went off.

_Pretty decent, made a new friend-bella_

_Really? That's good-jasper_

_Yeah, her names alice, she's really hyper but nice.-bella_

I was happy that she was making new friends, she didn't really like to venture outside our little circle.

_Hyper can be fun, remember when we gave Emmett red bull.-jasper_

_Sue still hasn't forgiven him for that lamp lol-bella_

I snorted some air out of my nose, he was running from us and caused a floor lamp to crash unto the dinner table during the middle of thanksgiving.

_Show choir isn't the same without you. I'm scared she is going to give me a new partner.-bella_

_What did she do last year after I left?-jasper_

I had completely forgotten I was her partner in choir; I was so focused on running that I couldn't see anything else. God I'm an idiot.

_We only had one concert after you left so she let me dance with Angela and Ben.-bella_

I hope lets her keep doing that. It might look weird but besides Emmett the only other guy I trust her with would be Ben.

_Don't worry darlin, I'm sure everything will be okay.-jasper_

_I know, well Alice is here she wants to go though my clothes. I think her and rose are going to best friends.-Bella._

_Have fun-jasper_

I flipped my phone open to text my sister.

_Hey sis, hows it going?-jasper_

_Fine, missing Emmett. How about you missing bella?-Rose_

_More than you can know. Heard she made a new friend.-jasper_

_Yeah, not sure how I feel about her.-Rose_

Rose has never liked to share the Swans so I wasn't sure how to take that.

_What do you mean.-jasper_

_Just a feeling, I gotta go Emmett is calling me.-Rose_

I left my phone upstairs and went to play chess with papa, he beat me again. We discussed the upcoming auction and how we were going to get the stock to where it needed to go. After awhile we went to bed and fell asleep happy that she was doing better. The weeks dragged by till one day my phone went off around noon. It was a picture message from Rose.I opened it up.

_We miss you!-Rose_

The picture was Bella and Rose blowing me a kiss. Rose was dressed in some white and gray outfit with her hair down. She had my color but moms wave. Lucky her, my hair did different things everyday, it drives me nuts. Bella had all her hair put up in that blue beanie her brother got her and a green and blue striped shirt. She looked happy and relaxed. I knew she probably had her all stars on and they probably were covered in doodles.

_Miss you too.- jasper._

I saved the picture and made it my backdrop. I love my girls and missed them something awful. I went back to work and made sure I was caught up in all my online classes. My days were filled like that, wake up early,work then do more class work. text Bella. Finally it was a minute pass midnight her time on her birthday.

_Happy birthday darlin, wish I was there.-jasper_

I had sent her a arrangement of tea roses. They were her favorites and I hoped she'd like them.

_Thanks, -Bella_

I laughed at her attempt to text me back then went to sleep. I must have been on edge because papa made me quit early, saying I was spooking the horses.

"Son what's wrong?" he asked as I petted Astrid and feed her an apple.

"It's Bella birthday and it the first we've ever spent apart from each other. I always take her to dinner and we watch our favorite show together." I explained as we walked up to the house.

"I just need your help for a couple more months, than you can go back." He said putting his hand on my back.

"I know, just miss her so 't worry papa, I'm fine." I said hoping to quell his worry.

I skipped dinner and went to check my phone.

_Sorry, I slept texted. Thank you so much for the flowers.-Bella_

_No problem darlin, how was your birthday?-jasper_

_It was great, Emmett came down for dinner. Alice and her brother joined us. Rose made me dump cake, it was delicious.-bella_

Alice had a brother? I quicky scrolled though all my messages.

_Got a new lab partner, its alice's brother how random is that.-bella_

That message was from a month ago, how did I miss that.

_So more randomness, assigned Alice's brother as my dance partner.-bella_

That was from two weeks ago, I wish she's quit sending me messages during the day. I glance at them than forget when we talk later that evening.

_Wish you were here, watching tooth and claw by myself isn't as fun.-bella_

I need to reply to her, can't believe I had missed so much of her life.

_How about I turn it on here and call you so we can watch it together.-jasper._

_Let me go make some popcorn and then call me.-Bella_

I got into my pajamas and found the dvd with tooth and claw in it and turned it on then called her. We watched the show together. Making comments, repeating lines to each other. It was like watching it with her, I even heard her breathing even out to sleeping.

"Bells, darlin." I half yelled to wake her up.

"Mistletoe, yeah sorry." She sounded startled and half awake.

"Darlin, hang up the phone. Talk to you soon."

"Alright, thank you for calling me." She hung up the phone and I turned off my t.v and went to bed.

_We had our first show choir concert tonight. It was awesome, edward said I should try out for the musical.-Bella_

It was a couple weeks after her birthday. Who the hell was Edward? She loved show choir but she never expressed an interest in theater.

_That's nice. What's the musical this year?-jasper_

Also who the hell is Edward, but I didn't type that in I just kept yelling it to my empty room.

_Guys and Dolls, thinks I'd make a great sister sarah.-bella._

She sounded really excited about this.

_You should do it, you'll have fun.-Jasper_

_I think I will, alice is doing the costumes for I'm having dinner at her house tonight. Ttyl.-bella_

I was starting to grow jealous of this Alice girl, she was always with Bella it seemed. Bella text were becoming short and not as often. I decided I needed to talk to my sister.I called her and after the fourth ring she finally answered.

"Hey brother of mine, what's up?" She answered sounding like she had something in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I said as I sat on my bed.

"My nails, Bella had a concert tonight, she did great."

"She told me, she's thinking about doing the musical now."I ran my fingers though my curls getting them tangled in it.

"Yeah, that pixie talked her into it, along with that brother of hers. I'm doing stagecraft on it." She sounded preoccupied.

"Is she alright, she's been sounding off lately." I asked hoping she noticed it too and it wasn't just my paranoia.

"I don't know, no one really likes Alice but Bella. So they have their own little club that no one else is invited to. Its kinda bullshit. Bella blew off dinner with Charlie and sue tonight." She replied in an icy tone. "I'm trying to like this new friend of hers but she makes it hard. Plus all the rumours about her don't help."

"What rumours?" I was curious now.

"I don't listen to gossip, just heard that a lot of guys don't have a problem with that pixie."She sounded a little smug now.

"Should I be worried about Bella?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Not really they keep her away from everyone mostly. Like they are afraid she'll run off if they leave her alone for five mintues. Look brother I love you but I'm going to bed now." She hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

The text started coming every other day and mostly just hellos and how are you. I threw myself into my school work and helping out on the ranch. Hoping to distract myself. One night I heard my phone going off, it was Bella so I answered it.

"Hey darlin, how are you? I've missed you." I said softly into my phone. It felt like years since I heard her voice.

"Sorry, I got into the musical, did I tell you. We open tomorrow night. I'm so excited. I swear we've been working our tails off.I haven't been this exhausted since I helped you on the ranch" she giggled out that sentence. I had researched the musical so if she got in we could talk about it,but we never got to.

"What role did you get?" I wanted to know everything she had been doing. Hearing her voice reminded me of how much I missed her.

"Sister Sarah, it's so much work. My costumes are so pretty. I have to wear dresses the whole time and heels. It's like they like torturing me. Edward thinks I look nice but I feel so weird in them."

There was that Edward again, who is this guy.

"I'm sure you look amazing darlin. So who is playing Sky?"

I may have been praying that it was Ben, but I doubt they'd give him such an edgy role.

"Edward, he's amazing in it." I heard a door close in the back ground.

"Isabella, we'll be late." I heard a husky voice talking to her.

"I know, give me a minute please sorry." She whispered to the voice.

"Anyways wish me luck I have one last dress rehearsal tonight, I need to go. Miss you."

"Isabella, you know I wanted to get there early so we could eat before." I heard the male voice say before the phone clicked.

Who the hell was that and why the fuck is he her calling her Isabella. Her name is Bella. I threw my phone at the door and almost hit papa as he opened it.

"Heard you yelling son, everything alright?" he said sitting down at my desk.

"Sorry sir I didn't realize I was yelling." I felt ashamed now.

"You were cussin, son you know how I feel about that." He looked disappointed in me.

"Some man was in Bella house talking to her." I whispered. "Another man is going to be touching her and kissing."

He raised an eyebrow at me."What do you mean?"

"She's in a musical, she's playing one of the romantic leads."I said feeling really dumb for throwing a tantrum.

"Jasper, it's just a play, it doesn't mean anything." Papa was trying to be patient but I could tell it was wearing thin.

"She had someone in her house, someone who wasn't me." I whispered the last sentence.

"Son, it was bound to happen. She is a right pretty girl, funny and smart. It's just matter of time before someone else saw that to." There was the sucker punch to my heart. "You have had years to tell her how you feel, you can only blame yourself if you've lost her."

"I know" I seethed, I hate hearing the truth. He gave me a pitiful look and left the room. I collapse on my bed and tried hard not to cry. Papa and I didn't talk for a few days. We went to the auction and did fairly well. Papa left me in charge of buying some new bulls for the ranch.

"You've done good son, just a couple more weeks and you can go home." He said as we started the drive back to the ranch.

"I've been thinking about staying here, I think this is where I belong." I had been thinking about it for a few weeks and more since the other night.

"She still hasn't called you?" He asked without acknowledging what I said.

"That's not the only reason, just don't think there is anything left for me in Forks." I replied.

"Son I told you, I'm not letting you run away. You're going back if I have to drag you." He pulled his hat over his eyes. That was his way of ending the conversation. I drove us to the ranch in silence. He got out and told some of the ranch hands to unload the trailers. He went into the stables and I followed him. He was at Astrid stall stroking her mane.

"She's a beautiful horse, you've been taking good care of her." I found an apple from the feed storage and walked over to give it to her.

"Yeah, she makes it easy though, she's sweet." I replied as Astrid nuzzled my hand.

"Like her owner." He paused and looked at me." Son I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago. I loved Bella too, I was hoping you two could work things out. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to."

"Yeah, always thought I would have more time, you were right she is an amazing girl. I was stupid to think someone else wouldn't see that." I was leaning against the stall now and Astrid was nuzzling my head.

"You going to fight for her when you get back?" I couldn't tell if it was a question or an order. Knowing papa it was a little of both.

"I want her to be happy so we'll see." I said, he gave me a smile and walked back to the house. I stayed with Astrid for a little longer before I headed back to the house. My phone was going off so I ran to it flipping it open before looking at it.

"Jas, I need you." her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"Darlin what happened?" I might have sound like a crazy person to her all out of breath but she had scared me.

"Winter formal is in three weeks." She sniffled. I was a little mad she had scared me for that.

"I know, I promised I'll be back before then." I said trying my hardest not to sound mad.

"I just hate seeing all these couples around me. It never bothered me before but now it's just annoying." She whined, literally whined. "How did I never notice them before now?"

"I don't know darlin, why is it bothering you?" If she was annoyed by couples then she was still single or maybe they broke up.

"Just does, Edward says it's because I'm jealous. He makes it hard to be his friend sometimes." She sound upset. "Plus no one has asked me or Alice. She's more upset then I am. Can't you come home now?"

"I just have finish up some paper work here and get my credits transferred back to Forks, then I'll be home." I said, she never called just to whine and for once I wish she hadn't called sounded so weak and just whiny.

"Okay, I miss you. Well I promised Alice I'd help pick out a dress. Text me okay?" She said quietly as she hung up the phone. It was official I don't like Alice, she is always stealing Bells away.I texted my sister quickly.

_Soooooo..just talked to bells, whats going on with her.-jasper_

_Oh you mean the whining and sounding so undecided you want to beat her with a shoe.-rose_

_Yeah, well maybe not beat her with a shoe. But yeah she sounded different.-jasper_

So it wasn't my imagaination she did sound different. I thought she was getting stronger, doing show choir and the musical.

_I don't know, started a while back. That pixie makes all the decisions, she controls everything so bells had lost control of her life. Que the whining, it drives me nuts. Still trying to spend time with her but they don't let her.i miss my friend.-rose_

_I'm sorry, I'll be home soon.-jasper_

_It's okay brother of mine, can't wait to see you.-Rose_

I spent the next week getting all the paperwork done for the bulls we just bought. Got all my credits transferred, I could graduate but decided to take some electives so I could stay in school. It was the day before I left to go back home I hadn't heard from Bella since that day. I texted my sister to let her know to pick me up at the airport tomorrow.

_No problem, can't wait to see me to bring bells.-rose_

I thought about it but decided I wasn't ready to see her.

_No-jasper_

_Okay?-rose_

I finished packing my stuff and went to bed. The next morning papa drove me to the airport.

"Son, I'm going to miss you. I've loved having you here." He said as he helped my get my bag out of the truck. "Thank you for everything, I'll be up there for Christmas okay." He smiled at me as we went into the airport.

"I'll still take care of the ranches paperwork just make sure to email me everything." I said as he gave me a hug. He nodded his head and I got unto the plane. The ride was long and I was trying so hard not to think of Bella. I wanted to tell her I loved her but it sounded like she's has a new life and I doubt it has room for me. The plane landed and I quickly found Rose.

"Jas, I missed you so much." She screamed as I picked her up in a big hug. "It's been so lonely here." I put her back on the floor and we got into her car. She caught me up on all she had been doing. She said mom had missed me a lot. She let me know that Emmett was coming down for the formal, she hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving. We got to Forks and she let out a sigh.

"Home sweet home brother of mine." She sounded a little bitter.

"Yeah, thanks for skipping school to pick me up." I said wondering why she was mad.

"It was just the last hour, and it was stagecraft. I'm happy to skip it." She answered as we pulled unto our street.

"Why is that, thought you loved that class."

"Yeah, just the show choir is doing their rehearsal now and that pixie is bossing everyone around." We pulled into the driveway and I got my stuff out of the car and started to walk up into our porch. A silver car whizzed by and parked in front of Bella house.

"Shit, sorry brother thought we beat them home." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. A guy with penny colored hair jumped out of the car and opened the door letting Bella out. Her hair was down and she was wearing an oversized jacket over her shoulders. He walked her up to the porch and they stop at the steps. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. She laughed and he took a step forward putting his arm around her taking the jacket off. She was blushing as he remained to close to her. He reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and he took a step back. He said something and then walked back to his car. She stood there watching him left when she turned to go in the house she noticed me on the porch. Her face lit up and looked like she was going to run over. I smiled politely and waved then headed into the house. I couldn't deal with her right now. She had found someone and decided I didn't need to know about it.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered as I stormed upstairs.

"Did you know?" I roared at her before I closed my door.

"I know he likes her but that's all I know." She whimpered out looking at me like I had just lost a puppy.

"Why didn't you tell me." I half yelled, half cried out.

"There isn't anything to tell yet. I was hoping she's come to her senses." She said reaching out to me. I let her give me a hug. "I am sorry, he hasn't asked her out yet but they spend all their time together."

I didn't say anything I just let my sister hug me. We finally broke our hug and I went into my room. I didn't cry I just sat down and tried to figure out what to do next.


	13. monsters and flowers

**A/N: I'M GOING ROGUE RIGHT NOW. MOSTLY FROM BOREDOM AND THE FACT THAT I HAVE THREE CHAPTERS JUST BURNING A HOLE IN MY COMPUTER. ANYWAYS AL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. OH YEAH I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO HAVE A PAIR OF REALLY PRETTY SILVER HEELS.**

I unpacked my clothes and put them in the hamper. My mom knocked on my door asking to come in. I let her in and she gave me a big hug. She had paint in her hair and all over her pants. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Taught at a preschool today, five year olds and finger paints aren't good friends. How's my baby boy doing." She had both my arms raised and was looking me over."What was Maria feeding you, fertilizer I swear you're a foot taller." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"I missed you ma." I had missed her so much. She grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs and into the back yard to her studio. I looked at what she had down while I was gone. "Wow mom you've been busy. These are great." She had all different paintings some abstract, some of them are of tea roses.

"Ever since you got Bells those flowers I can't get them out of my head. They are so beautiful." She sat down on her stool while I looked at the rest of the painting. There was one painting that was half finished. It was a picture of me and Bella when we were kids. We're on her porch swing she has her head on my shoulder and I'm reading to her. I pulled it out to show it to mom.

"Oh, yeah Charlie found that picture a few months ago, he asked me to paint it for Sue's birthday. Do you like it?" She still had some background to do but she had our face done already.

"I love it." I whispered. I kept going though the studio till I found an odd abstract painting. It had a brown center with swirls of green and blue racing around it. The painting confused me and made me a little sad. "Hey ma what's this." She hopped off her stool and put a drop cloth over it.

"That is private." She just looked at me, so I raised another eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, it's Bella's. Her therapist thought some art therapy would be good for her so I've been working with her."

"Oh, it's different. Sad almost I don't know I just feel confused by it." I pulled the cloth off and my fingers ghosted the swirls. The blue ones seem to embrace the brown circle while the green seemed to be attacking it.

"I know, she enjoys painting but refuses to do anything but abstract. Well Jas my love, Charlie is planning a dinner for you at their house. So let's go get cleaned up." She said as she turned the lights off and we walked back to the house. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I passed Rose in the hallway.

"Hey sis, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had no right to." I honestly felt bad.

"Don't worry, I get angry when it comes to Emmett too." She gave me a hug and we went over to Bella house. As we got on the porch Charlie open the door and scooped Rose up in a hug. Then he gave me a firm handshake.

"Jasper we've missed you around here. Did you have a fun time while you were with your grandfather?" He asked as we went into the house. Bella was standing by the stair case with a nervous smile. She had on a nice solid green sweater and really nice jeans. She was wearing matching green flat shoes and it looked like she had makeup on. She looked different and yet the same. She took a step towards me. I didn't know what to do. She had a boyfriend now or at least someone who was interested in dating her.

"Hi Jasper." She whispered taking another step towards me. Her warm vanilla scent hit my nose and I closed my eyes. Without my permission my arms pull her into my chest.

"Hi my Bells, I've missed you so much." I held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I rest my head on top of hers.

"Jasper, can you let my baby girl breath now." Sue voice startled me and I let go of Bells."Now come give me a hug." I walked over and gave her a hug. "How's my favorite runaway doing?" I rolled my eyes and gave her another hug. Bella joined my side and I took her hand as we went to sit at the table. The meal was enjoyable; I told everyone how Texas was. Charlie and Sue told me what they had been doing while I was gone.

"Bella made dump cake. I'd never heard of it but Rose made one for her birthday. I'm hooked it is so good." Charlie said as he picked up the plates from the table.

"It's recipe." She whispered to me as she got up to get it. She brings back the messy dessert and puts it in the middle of the table. Sue brings out some ice cream behind her. "It doesn't taste like Roses but it's pretty good. I took a bite and moaned it was so tangy and sweet and I loved the crumbly cake part.

"It's really good Bells." I took another bite with some ice cream. "Thank you darlin, it was amazing." Everyone at the table agreed with. After dinner Rose and Bella took all the plates to the kitchen and started cleaning. I went to go help them when Charlie asked to see me on the porch. I followed him wondering what he wanted.

"Jasper, how are you really?" He asked as he sat on the railing looking at me with his moustache twitching.

"Better now that I'm home." I said wondering where this conversation was going.

"I don't interfere with my children's love lives, but son I think you may have run out of time." I looked at him with a questioning face.

"I don't know what you mean sir." I said quietly, sometime I hated that he was a cop and very good at knowing when someone's lying.

"Sure you don't" his moustache was hiding a smile." Just know that Cullen kid has been taking his time and I think you've run out of it. I don't like it though, feels like he's changing her. "

"Are you done torturing the poor boy." Sue said coming on to the porch. She sat down on the porch with a cup of coffee. "You don't torture Edward when he comes over."

Charlie grumbled and went into the house after giving Sue a kiss on the cheek. Bella and Rose came out as he closed the door. They had a blanket with them and sat next on either side of Sue.

"So my girls are you ready for the dance?" she asked as they spread the blanket between them.

"Yeah, Emmett said he'd be down tomorrow. I already rented his suit. I also got yours." Rose said looking at me. I needed to go to the florist tomorrow to make sure they got my order for Bella corsage.

"Edward asked me to go with him today?" Bella half whispered. I felt my heart drop to the floor and I'm sure my jaw went with it.

"Really? What did you say baby girl." Sue said looking at me with a sad look.

"I said yes no one has ever really asked me before." She said looking at the ground.

"I see" I hissed out trying not to show my anger.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I know we always go together." She said with still a bit of regret in her voice.

"No problem." I bit down so hard blood flowed into my mouth. She really wasn't my Bells anymore.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She sounded like I was going to bite her.

"Anything darlin." I seethed out biting back this anger was making my stomach hurt.

"No one has asked Alice to the formal and would mean a lot to me if you could take her." She seriously just asked me if I would take another girl to the dance. I stood there in silence sucking more blood from my wound into my mouth. It salt and iron taste distracted me from punching the wall next to me.

"Bella dear, Jasper doesn't even know her honey. You can't ask him to take someone he doesn't know." Sue said trying to defend me.

"It's fine Sue, really. I'd be happy to take her for you." I leaned forward and gave Sue a hug. She whispered a I'm sorry into my ear."I'm going to head home now" I all but flew off the porch into my house. I heard Rose close the door a few minutes later.

"I can't believe she asked you that. Is she really that stupid?" Rose said falling into the couch next to me. "Is she blind, by the way how's your mouth has it quit bleeding yet?"

"How'd you know?" I asked trying to avoid the other questions.

"We both chew the inside of our mouths when we're mad. Plus your teeth we're dripping in blood. You looked like some sort of monster."

"Shit, did Sue or Bella notice?" I asked running to a mirror. Some of the blood had escape my mouth and dried on the corners.

"Bella wouldn't notice a mac truck hitting her in the face but Sue did. She sent me home to check on you." She said as she handed me a moist cloth."The nerve of her asking you to take that harlot to the dance."

"Rose, its fine. Really. It'll make Bella happy." I tried to smile but I knew she wasn't buying it."Well I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, just remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She said as I clomped up the stairs to my room. I looked at Rose's room and saw Bella in her room looking at the dresses hanging from her closet. They were all blue and short. Bella looks the best in green, she turned and saw me leering at her. She waved at me and I nodded and went to my room.

The next morning I awoke to Rose banging on my door.

"Dude, if you want to use my car today you need to get up now." She screeched pounding on my door some more. I got up and threw a pair of jeans on and looked for my Texas State hoodie. I couldn't find it so I grabbed my carhartt coat. I ran to the bathroom and dragged the brush on my teeth while I gurgle the minty burning stuff. I ran downstairs and out the door to see Rose waiting by her car.

"If only you were three minutes faster." She said looking across the yard. There was a silver car and two people got out. One was the penny hair guy from yesterday; the other was a little kid or something. I saw Bella come out the front door and she waved at me to come over. I rolled my eyes as Rose slinked into the car blaring the radio.

"Good morning Bells." I said pinning my hands to my side so I wouldn't reach for her.

"Jasper, I wanted you to meet Edward and Alice." She said as she stood between me and the penny haired loser.

"Hey man." I mumbled out extending my hand. He took and I may have given him a little too firm handshake. He just smirked and then put his arm around Bella.

"Isabella, what on earth are you wearing?" The kid I'm assuming to be Alice wailed. I looked at her, she had on her dance tights and sheer dance skirt. She had on a green form fitting shirt that was peeking out of my oversized Texas State hoodie. So that's where it went. I had a small chuckle to myself and looked at the ground. She had on her knitted slipper shoes. It was a rehearsal say, she dressed for comfort.

"I'm going to be dancing most of the day today I just wanted to be comfy." She whispered.

"Seriously Isabella what I am I going to do with you. Anyways I'm Alice by the way, Isabella says you agreed to go to the formal with me.

"Yes ma'am." I said polite taking her hand and kissing the knuckles, like papa taught me to do. She had on an overly perfumed lotion that made my stomach crawl.

"Aren't you charming? Well I guess I will see you tonight at the concert." She said as they all got into the fancy silver car.

I got into Roses car and headed to the school. She went on about the formal and missing Emmett and how much she disliked Alice. I could understand why, she might have been pretty if you could get passed the layers of clothes and accessories. The make up is what threw me, she had a decent enough face I guess but you'd never notice it under the plaster that was on her face.

"Well, have fun and don't forget to take Emmett to pick up his suit." She said as she got out of the car. I followed her into the building to make sure my paper was done. I walked into the office and saw there she was chatting with one of the office ladies.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in. ." She said as she came and gave me a hug. "Now don't think I'm going to forgive you for running out on me last year." She sounded like she was happy to see me.

"Sorry, Mrs. Webb. How can I make it up to my favorite teacher." I said she really was one of my favorite teachers.

"Oh I already took care of it. Since you are only taking electives I made sure you were back in my show choir and I also volunteered you to help teach the freshman choir." I was shocked could she do that.

"Okay, thanks." I'm sure I sounded shaky.

"If you don't want to I understand." She smiled at me but had a sad look.

"It's no problem I just don't want to make your choir uneven."

"Don't worry I have some ideas floating around this noggin of mine. Anyways I have a busy day, rehearsing all day long. Better see you tonight." She starting humming something to herself and walked off.

"Well, , it seems like everything is in order, just need you to sign here and here and you can start when we come back in January. The office lady handed me a pen and some paper. I went back to Roses car and decided to pick up some breakfast and do some Christmas shopping for my mom and sister. It was almost noon when I remembered I needed to check with the florist so I drove over there quickly.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock I emailed you about making a corsage with some tea roses." I said as I approached the counter. It was an elderly lady and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Yeah honey I just finished it. I love the way they smell, I used some small white ones is that okay. We kept it simple, just added a black ribbon and cuff." She pulled the small box out. "I think this has been my favorite I've made. You put some thought into this didn't you?"

"Yes ma'am. I also need another one if it's not too much trouble."

Before I could finish my sentence the penny haired loser came running in.

"Excuse please, this should only take a minute or two." The lady said as Edward joined us.

"Okay, I needed a corsage; I want lots of large red roses. As many as you can put on there. Oh and some ribbons and a few of those white things. Oh and some diamonds. It's for a special girl I want it to look amazing." He said without any sort of niceties.

"Excuse me, um Eddie was it?" I asked trying to get his attention while the nice lady tried to find everything he wanted. "Is this for Bella?"

He looked at me and smirked again. I wanted to punch those perfect teeth into his throat.

"It's Edward. And yes it is for Isabella." He said almost puffing his chest out.

"Well you should know she hates red roses. Really hates them. Also she's not a fan of big clunky things on her wrist." I wanted her to have something she's love and be happy with and the corsage I got would just go to the trashcan. "Here I ordered this for her a while back. Take it she'll love it." I pushed the box to him.

"Thanks." He whispered. I had already paid for the thing so he thanked me again and left. He was probably heading back to the school to dance with my Bella. Well she was his Bella now but she was mine first.

"That was nice of you." The lady said to me. "Now you were talking about needing another one."

"Yeah, just make whatever he said but with pink roses and throw as much glitter and shiny stuff on it. Girls like that sort of thing right?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Not the kind of girls a gentleman like you deserves." She whispered as she put together the monstrosity. "Are you sure you want to give this to your young lady?" She asked as she rung me up. The thing looked so fake and unnatural.

"Yeah it'll do. Thank you again." I said giving her a large tip.

"Sweetie it was my pleasure, tomorrow is going to be my busy day. You helped me past the time today. I grabbed a white camellia for Bella concert. I paid her for that and left to get Emmett. I told him what has happened at the flower shop.

"You know she's going to think he picked it out just for her." He said as we entered the tux store.

"Whatever man, as long as she's happy." I gave the clerk our names and she handed us the suits to try on.

"You're dad said I ran out of time" I said from the dressing room. "Not sure what he meant.

"He means that Eddie boy has swooped in and took your place." He responded quietly. I heard the door close and followed him out.

"Red again?" I asked pointing out the red tie and vest Rose had picked out.

"The only time your sister will wear anything but a red dress is when I marry her." He said smiling at his reflection.

"You really going to marry her?" I said glaring at him.

"Going to ask her after she graduates this spring, I asked Jack about it this summer." He looked at me with a smile. "How else do you think I got to stay in her room?" I just shook my head and made sure everything fit. We put the suits back into the bag and paid the clerk. We got back to the house and I went to mom studio to see if she needed help. Around six Rose came and knocked on the door telling us it was time to go. She had on a nice white sweater and jeans. Mom and I went upstairs to change. I grabbed a white shirt to change into. We got downstairs and I grabbed the cameilla for Bella.

**A/N AGAIN: I PROMISE THIS IS A JASPER/BELLA STORY. THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME SHANIGIANS THAT HAPPEN SOON AND BUT I PROMISE A HEA EVENTUALLY. JUST STICK WITH ME PLEASE ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY.**


	14. snowballs and mistletoe

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I DO OWN A MOUTAIN OF GIFTS I NEED TO 'S SOME CUSSING BUT THAT MOSTLY BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT TEENAGE BOYS DO. AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY'RE LIKE THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT.**

"There's Alice dear, she's with Sue and Charlie." Mom said pointing out the tiny girl to me. The auditorium was already dark as we took our seats. Rose made me sit next to Alice. Some soft music filled the room and a _Candlelight Carol_ started.

The show choir stood out with their red dresses and Santa hats. All the other girls wore long black gowns and the boys' suits were normal black tuxes.

"When you're all grown up my dears." The girls started singing, a song from Babes in Toyland, that's a little different. The girls mostly song and boys only joined in on the chorus. After the song finished the show choir and the older choir left the stage leaving the freshman and sophomore choir. They performed the _Little Drummer Boy._

They finished their song and then the men from the show choir walked onto the stage. Edward was with them he had enough gel in his hair that could have caused a fire hazard. They had the awful gold jackets on and did a version on an Elvis dance to _Blue Christmas_.

"Those are some really terrible jackets." Alice whispered to me as we clapped. I nodded remembering how Bella laughed at me when she first saw it.

The older choirs entered as the men left the stage. They sang the _First Noel_. It was beautiful and made a few people cry.

"Oh here comes Isabella." Alice chirped clapping her hand in a hyper fashion.

They performed _Santa Baby_, and Bella was amazing. She made the cutest faces as she kicked and spun around. There were other girls there but all I could see was Bella as she twirled a large candy cane around. When they finished the crowd exploded in applause. They ran back stage to put their candy canes up and came back out with the girls from the other choirs. The men came in from the back surrounding the audience again. They sung _A Wonderful Christmas Time_. The effect was amazing the song seem to echo off all the walls.

After that song the girls from the other choirs left the stage and then joined the men that surrounded the audience as the men from the show choir jumped onto the stage, the jackets flipped around so it was black again. I didn't want to watch what happened next. My eyes were already glued on Bella I couldn't see anyone else.

They started performing _Baby Its Cold Outside_. Bella was being spun into his arms. He had his pervey hands all over her.

"They're so cute together, don't you think?" Alice whispered to me as she put her hand on top of mine.

I swallowed a large gulp of bile and anger. I took my hand from her a faked a stretch to not offend her too much. "I guess."

"I just love watching them do this song together." She whispered again. Her hair was shorter than mine. Don't know why that bothered me but it did.

"Bella is very talented." I said hoping she'd stop talking. Bella was sitting on his lap now and he went in for a kiss. How can Mrs. Webb get away with this? They kept dancing together and the song ended with his lips on her cheek and she was smiling. The lights went out and the audience began screaming clapping and cheering. I was sitting drawing blood from the inside of my mouth. had the audience join the choir in a couple of carols and then the show was over. We all went into the hall way to wait for Bella.

"Mom, dad over here." Alice yelled at a nice looking couple that had a large bouquet of roses. They joined us and gave Alice a hug.

"Where's that brother of yours, I got the flowers he left at home." The man said, he saw Edward and ran off to give the flowers to him. Edward smiled and ran back stage. The older man joined us again.

"Daddy, this is Jasper, he's going to take me to the formal tomorrow." She squeals out as she hugged my arm. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes and groaning.

" ." I said as I shook his hand. " ." I kissed her hand.

"Oh please, call me Esme and this is Carlisle." The lady said she seemed really nice. "I've heard Isabella talk about you. So you're the famous Jasper." She had a knowing look in her eye.

"Yes ma'am." I notice Bella and Edward coming from backstage she was holding the giant bouquet of roses and he had his arm wrapped around hers. I nudge Rose and dropped my flower into her hand and she did the same move passing it to Emmet.

"There's my favorite sister." Emmett bellowed stealing her away from Eddie boy. "You were great." He handed her the single flower. Her face lit up and she pressed her nose into the petals.

"Oh, Emmett it's beautiful, thank you." She gave him a big hug crushing the fancy flowers Eddie gave her.

"You both did amazing." Esme said giving Bella a hug. Carlisle patted Edward on the back and said the same thing.

"Thank you." Bella whispered with a little blush across her cheeks. Edward wormed his gangly arm around her waist. I wanted to punch the guy in the face but Rose took my hand.

"Anyways we were all going to go out for pizza. Is that okay Charlie?" Rose asked giving him her best puppy eyes. He smiled at her and nodded.

"That sounds fine. Baby girl you were amazing. Make sure you are all home before midnight." He said as he gave me a sad smile. He and Sue both gave Bella a hug and Charlie snuck a few bills into Emmett hand as they left.

"I guess the kids want some time alone honey." Esme said, "Alice I expect you home before ten, you know the rules." Her voice seemed to turn almost hostile in that last sentence. "Jasper it was great meeting you." And just like that the cheeriness returned she was one weird lady. They gave Alice and Edward both hugs then left.

"So do you want to ride with us?" Alice asked with a saccharin voice. Panic set in I looked at Rose and could tell her wheels were turning fast.

"Sorry sweetheart, brother of mine is too tall for a little Volvo. Anyways we promised mom we'd bring her a video of the performance." Rose said lifting up her camera as proof.

"Oh, okay we'll go get a table." She said sounding a little dejected.

"Oh Rose can you take these to my house on your way home, they need some water."Bella handed the flowers to Rose and then we left. Alice drove like a bat out of hell and we were home in record time. Rose ran in and dropped everything off and got back in the car. She drove to the pizzeria and we parked.

"Rosie babe, do we have to come in, I mean we could sneak off for awhile." Emmett said as we all sat in the car dreading going inside.

"I ain't leaving my brother to that she devil." She said hitting him upside the head. I gave her a smile.

"Hey man she has to go home at ten. Y'all can leave when she does." I said still not wanting to get out of the car.

"Let's get this over with." Rose said as she opened her door and stormed inside. Bella waved at us and we all sat down in the circle table. Alice move her chair closer to mine and I picked up the menu and glared into it.

"I already ordered the drinks and some bread sticks." Bella said as Edward slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Good, I'm starved. How about we get a beef and cheddar pizza?" Emmett said glaring at Edwards arm.

"That's sound good." I said putting the menu down. Alice put her hand on top of mine again. I froze.

"Actually Edward and I are vegetarians. I don't get how anyone can eat meat. It's so barbaric." Alice said leaning her head into my shoulder.

Rose started laughing really hard and I kicked her under the table.

"I mean do you know how they get the meat, it's so gross I don't get how you can eat meat knowing what they do." Alice continued.

"I'll have you know that." Rose started to say something but I kicked her again. She glared at me.

"So Alice where are you guys from." I said trying to change topics.

"Oh, Chicago." She replied softly and looked ashamed of something.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked with a condescending tone.

"My grandfather has been sick so I went to help him out." For some reason I didn't want to tell them the whole story.

"How is papa Jack?" Bella asked with a sweet voice.

"He's doing a lot better; he'll be here for Christmas." I said giving her a sweet smile." He's going to drive my truck up here."

"That's good." She said. We ordered two pizzas and we all ate in relative silence.

"Alice it's almost ten I need to get you home." Edward said as he paid the bill.

"Fine." She all but stomped her foot.

"I'm going to stay here. Do you think you could come back and join us at the lights in the park?" Bella asked Edward as he got up.

"I don't see why not, you sure you don't want to come with us Isabella." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure I want to spend some time with my brother." She said. Alice and Edward left and three of us let out a sigh.

"I don't eat meat it's so gr-oss." Rose said in a mocking tone."Bitch needs to have steak shoved down her throat."

"Rose" I said in low tone lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry guys, the whole family doesn't eat meat." Bella whispered at the table.

"Its fine, lets head to that Christmas lights." I went to her chair to help her up. I offered her my arm and she took it.

"Thank you." She said leaning against me. "For being so nice to Alice she's had trouble making new friends."

"I'll always do whatever you ask, you know this." I said putting my free hand on top of hers.

"Alright I'm going to drop y'all off okay." Rose said as she close her car door. She drove us to the light show. "We'll be back at eleven thirty. Love you" They speed off leaving us to look at the lights.

"I missed you." She whispered putting her gloved hand around my arm.

"I missed you darling, so things look pretty serious with you and Edward." I asked half wishing I didn't.

"I don't know, I mean we've been hanging out a lot and he asked me to the formal. Everyone at school already thinks we're dating. It really pisses off Jessica." She said with a small laugh.

I just nodded as I walked us to the giant light tree in the middle of the park. She gasped as we went under it looking up.

"Makes me a little dizzy." She said leaning against me to keep from falling. "Jas, look there's mistletoe up there." She pointed to where all the lights connect at the top. There it was oversized and plastic and I had to laugh at the chessyness of it.

"You know what that means." I laughed out hoping she's laugh too, because in all seriousness I needed to kiss her.

"Oh really?" She said turning to face me. She had a blush creeping across her cheeks. She leaned a little forward. "Well we can't break an ancient Christmas tradition." She smiled and the blush was flaming across her face now. I leaned forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear leaving my hand on her neck.

"No we can't" I could feel my heart pounding, I was finally going to kiss her. I leaned forward my lips were almost on hers when her phone went off. She snapped opened her eyes and grabbed the phone turning around.

"Hey, yeah we're here. We're at the giant tree in the middle. Okay see you soon." She stood a few feet away from me. "Yeah so Edwards here. Um yeah. I'm cold, are you cold? Let's go get some cocoa. It's cold right?" She was rambling now and some beads of sweat were forming on her hairline.

"Yeah, Bells, I'll go get it okay." I bite my lips into my mouth and walked over to the little shed selling cocoa. I got three of them because I'm a nice guy who is also a fucking idiot. I saw them under the tree and he was giving her the mistletoe kiss that was meant for me. I wonder how mad she's be if I poured the cup over his head.

"Hello Jasper, thanks for the cocoa." He said taking two of the cups from me. I just nodded still biting my lips.

"Not a problem." I sneered out. "Yeah, I'm going to try to go find Rose." I stormed off to another part of the park. I ran into Angela and Ben.

"Jasper." Angela exclaimed pulling me into her arms. Ben and I shook hands.

"Hey man, glad you're back." Ben said as we all sat down at a bench. Angela brothers ran around us laughing and shouting.

"Hey boys come here." I said as they both lined up in front of me. "Looky here, I have two crisp ten dollar bills. Do you know anyone who would want them and that likes snowballs?"

"Jasper really?" Angela said giving me a disapproving look.

"We do, we do." They both exclaimed nearly jumping out of their coats.

"Alright, alright. Now there is a boy and girl my age. He has some funny colored hair. And the other girl has pretty brown hair."

"Do mean missy Belly and her boyfriend." One of them said with an innocent voice.

"Yes, them." I put a hand on either one shoulder. "Now anytime they try to get all mushy I need you throw snowballs at them."

They both started laughing and agreed to what I said. I handed them the money and they ran off to do my dirty work.

"Really Jasper, was that necessary? They would have done it for free. Joshua is convinced he's going to marry Bella." Angela said with a laugh.

"ugh another man after my girl." I groaned out as I put my head in my hands. Angela rubbed my back.

"That Jake kid is also convinced Bella is his girl, got into a fight with Josh about it." Ben said laughing at my pain.

"Ben can you go get me some pop corn or something." Angela said shooing Ben off.

"Hey Jasper. How are you really?" She said rubbing my back some more. Why was everyone asking me that?

"Honestly, I'm an idiot. I had all that time and I wasted it." I said pulling my head out of my hands.

"That for damn sure." I looked at her with shock. I've never heard such language from her. "Seriously Jasper we all watched this dance you two were doing around each other for years. It's your own fault someone cut in."

"Thanks for the pep talk." I said wanting to leave now. I could hear Bella yelling at the boys from far away.

"Jasper, fight for her. I don't like them. They're changing her." She said as she got and went to find Ben.

_Just found bells, lets get out of here..why is she covered in snowballs.-Rose_

I chuckled to myself and found everyone by the tree in the middle.

"I can take her home it's no problem." Edward said still trying to brush the snow off of him.

"Yeah I live next door you live across town. We're taking her home and we must be going now curfew and all." Rose said nearly ripping Bella from his side. I really love my sister sometimes.

"Edward its fine I need to be getting home, I had a great time. See you tomorrow at seven?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Of course Isabella. I cannot wait till then." He was just trying to piss me off now. We all got into Roses car.

"So how much did you pay the Webber boys?" Bella said as she sent me a glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I put my hands up and Emmett started giggling.

"Sure you don't" She hummed out looking out the window. We all drove in silence to the house. Emmett and Rose got out and I walked Bella to the door.

"That was really stupid of me I'm sorry." I said I wasn't sorry but I was sorry she was mad at me.

"Its fine "She was pouting now. "Look I have to go in now." She went to open her door.

"Bells, wait." I grabbed her arm to look at me. "I'm really sorry okay, please darlin don't be mad at me."

"Jas, really I have to go" she had tears in her eyes.

"Bells." I still had her arm even with her pulling away from me. "I just want."

"What? What is it that you want. For the first time ever someone express an interest and me and you can't let me be happy." She was half crying half yelling at me. "No guy has ever looked twice at me and you are acting like a spoiled five year old. Grow up Jasper." She had now started hitting my hand on her arm so that I'd let her go.

"I just want you to be happy." I whispered to her wanting so bad to hold her to me.

"I am happy." She yelled her words slapping me in the face.

"That's all I want." I whispered grabbing her hand. "That's all I ever want for you darlin."

"Then let me be happy." She ripped her hand from me and stormed into the house.

I made it to my house and saw Emmett and Rose sitting on the porch.

"Sorry brother." Rose said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's happy, he makes her happy so I have to accept that." I whispered patting her hand.

"Bull shit, you don't believe that anymore then I do." Emmett said as he kissed the top of Roses head.

"Love you, see you tomorrow." Rose said as he left, we walked inside and saw my mom sitting on the couch with three cups of tea.

"I heard you and Bella shouting." She said patting the sofa across from her.

"It's fine mom." I said sitting down taking the cup. Rose sat down next to her.

"Baby boy, I love you. Please don't run again." She whispered putting her hand on my knee.

"Mom, I know what I want now. I'm going to fight for what I want. " She was smiling at me as I got up and walked up to my room.


	15. you and tequila

**A/N: I SHOULD BE CLEANING BUT WRITING IS MORE FUN. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO MAKE A LOT OF PEOPLE MAD. MADE ME MAD WRITING IT. I PROMISE A HEA EVERYONE THERE'S JUST GOING TO BE A LITTLE DRAMA BEFORE THEY GET THERE. I WOULD ASK FOR REVIEWS BUT I'M SCARED OF WHAT YOU'LL SAY. AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT RIGHTS. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE KEEP READING.**

"She's still mad?" Rose said as I sulked on the couch.

"I'm going with yes." I replied pulling a pillow over my face.

"Dude I thought it was hilarious, but I can see why she got mad." She laughed out sitting down by my feet.

"She almost kissed me last night." I sighed into the pillow.

"What? Really?" She yelled ripping the pillow from my face, then proceeded to hit me with it until I sat up. "What happened?"

"Nothing we were under the mistletoe and I leaned in to kiss her then Edwardo called." I said stealing the pillow back from her.

"Oh, are you really going to take that little bit to the formal?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen I followed her.

"It'll show Bella I support her and am happy for her." I said sitting down in a kitchen chair.

"You do some stupid shit for that girl." She remarked pulling some leftovers out.

"yup. I will continue to do stupid shit until she realizes who is really there for her." I shoveled some food in my mouth. "Be prepared sister of mine, I have feeling it's going to crazy." We finished our food in silence after that.

"Alright I'm heading over to Bella's to get ready, come pick us up around seven. Sue wants to take pictures."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever see you at seven." I grumbled as I put my plate in the sink. I had a couple hours to get ready so I went to check on my mom in her studio. I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on a stool. She had a brush in her hand and her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head. I leaned against the door frame watching her. She was working on another painting this one had a lot more green then the last one did.

"Leering isn't an attractive feature Jas." Mom jested as she step off her stool. "She has headphones on. She came over in a mood and just started painting. She hasn't said a word to me all day."

"I may have pissed her off last night. " I admitted looking at the floor.

"What'd you do?" She asked nudging my shoulder with her elbow.

"I may have paid the Webber boys to stalk her and her date and pelt them with snowballs." I whimpered out hoping she didn't hear me.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock, really?" She exclaimed "No wonder she has been painting so aggressively."

"Maddy you're son can be such an idiot sometimes." Bella thundered out as she turned around. She saw me and turned red. She took her head phones out and glared at me for a second.

"I know honey." She agreed as she walked over to Bella. "Are you done for the day?" She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Bella rolled up one on the too large sleeves to check her watch. She jumped down.

"Yeah I told Alice and Rose I'd meet them at my house ten minutes ago. They're probably killing each other." She took off the cover up shirt and put it on the stool. "Sorry I have to run." She threw the shirt on the stool and ran towards the door.

"Bells." I whispered blocking her path.

"Get out of my way." She yelled pushing me out of her way then she ran off to her house. I turn back to my mom who was putting up supplies.

I sulked my way up the stairs. I watched Silence in the Library then took a shower. After I changed into my suit I went downstairs.

"Oh, baby. You are so handsome. Did you even try to fix your hair." Mom said as she tried to flatten my curls down.

"Ma" I screeched out trying to block her hand.

"Here's that thing you got little bit." She said handing me the corsage. "This thing is hideous."

"Love you." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too, make sure Charlie takes some pictures of you and Rose together for Jack." She yelled out as I walked out the door. Charlie opened the door for me and I saw Emmett and Edward waiting by the staircase.

"Hey son." He mumbled with a sad look in his eye.

"Mom asked if you could take some picture of me and Rose for her." I replied trying to show him it was okay.

"Sure, sure" He said leading me to the other guys. Rose came down stair first in a one shoulder floor length red dress. I'm not completely blind I know I have a beautiful sister. Emmett nearly tackled the floor trying to get to her in a hurry.

"Easy there." Charlie huffed out clicking pictures. Sue told him to shut up and gave him a playful nudge. I gave my sister a hug and Let Charlie take a couple pictures of us.

"Isabella, Alice we'll be late." Edward whined in an annoying voice.

"They were arguing." Rose said placing her hand on Emmett chest.

"About what?" I asked looking at her with a puzzled face.

"You'll see." She whispered pointing up to the stairs. Bella came downstairs in beautiful green dress. It was simple and made her look amazing. I love the way green made her skin glow. I took a step forward but Emmett hand stopped me.

"Isabella, you look beautiful." Edward said as he took her hand. She smiled at him and my heart broke. He slide the corsage on her wrist and she went to her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Edward, it's beautiful. How did you know I love tea roses." She brought the flowers to her nose and smiled again. She leaned against his shoulder and Charlie took some picture as Alice decided to make her entrance. She had a ridiculously short neon pink dress. It looked so puffy and had enough rhinestones on it to make Dolly Parton jealous. I hate it and I have to be seen with her. I went forward feeling like I was going to an execution.

"You look nice." I said politely. I noticed her shoes pretty sure only strippers wear heels that high.

"Thank you" she chirped and batted eyelashes coated in black goo. I handed her the pink monstrosity in my hand.

"Oh, Jazzy it's perfect. I love it." She squealed and slide it on her wrist.

"Glad you like it." I swallowed remembering what the florist said. Charlie kept snapping pictures until Sue took the camera from us and kicked us out.

"Jazzy let's ride with my brother and Bella." She yelled yanking my arm towards the tiny Volvo.

"Sure." Another swallow of anger. I somehow manage to fold my legs into the backseat of the tiny thing.

"Want a sip" Alice asked handing a pretty large flask towards me. Where did that thing come from.

"No thank you." I said finding the old wound in my mouth.

"Isabella I thought you were going to wear one of the dresses Alice picked." Edward said with a very condescending tone.

"Rose and I picked our dresses out months ago, I thought it looked nice." She whispered putting her hands in her lap. I wanted to punch him in the face she looked amazing.

"It's just I love you in blue." He said sweetly to her. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"I know they were all too short." She answered.

"They were really expensive Isabella, I mean they were fancy enough even if they weren't matronly like you like." Alice said taking a small sip from her flask.

"Alice." Edward growled tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Whatever." She whispered turning her attention back on me. "So Jazzy you ready to party."

"I guess." I replied quietly

She continued to fawn all over me as we drove to the school and I tried hard not to vomit on the pink chaos of her dress. I helped her out of the car and she secured the flask to her leg under all the fluff. So there's where it went.

"Shall we go inside." She cooed wrapping her arm around mine. I looked ahead and Edwards hand was a little too low on her back. I felt a growl grow in my chest.

"Sure." We entered and we all found a table. Emmett asked me to help him to get punch for the table.

"Rose wanted to know how it was going." He said grabbing a few cups of punch.

"Would be going better if he would keep his damn paws off her." I sneered out grabbing the rest of the cups.

"I meant with Alice." He said quietly.

"Oh, be going better if she kept her paws to herself" I growled. "I swear I think she has four hands or something."

He laughed and gave Rose a kiss as we sat down passing the cups to everyone.

"Isabella dear, would you like to dance." Edward asked grabbing her hand before she could respond. She followed him and nervously danced in his arms. It looked like he was picking her up and forcing her to follow his steps.

"Sure I can't interest you in a drink?" Alice said pouring some of the contents of the flask into a cup.

"I'm good" Still staring at Bella who was laughing and smiling at him.

"He's going to dip her now" Alice said taking a sip from her drink. Then Edward did dip her and she squealed out of laughter.

"Now the big spin." She said closing her eyes .Indeed they did just that. I stared at Alice in disbelief.

"How long have you been in love with her?" She asked into her glass.

"Since I was seven years old." I said taking the cup from her and guzzling the contents. It was strong and burned.

"She has no idea?" She said filling the cup back up making sure so teachers weren't looking. She took a sip and nudged the cup back to me. I picked it back up and brought it to my lips.

"Nope" I guzzled the pure tequila down. It burned and made me gasp a little. I handed the cup back to her. She filled it again with an odd smile.

"Well she has Edward now and after tonight I doubt she'd see anyone else." She laughed handing the cup straight back to me. I took it and slammed it down it burned but didn't make me gasp.

"How so?" The booze was starting to affect me because Alice had become interesting.

"Our parents got us rooms here at the hotel. He's planning on taking her to it. I've seen this move before." She said handing me another drink. This was a magical bottle that never emptied.

"You think Bella will go along with him."I said drinking the drink.

"He's spent the last four month getting to know her he'll find a way." She answered as she refilled the cup again.

"Baby girl how big is that flask?" I slurred out drinking the latest glass.

"Sweet heart, I have another I'm about to open." She replied leaning forward and putting her hand on my knee.

"Oh really." I said leaning forward putting my hand on her knee. Not sure why nothing was really making sense anymore. I looked over at Bella and Edward had his lips on her neck.

"Oh I love this move he's going to whisper something to her and she's going to blush and they'll find an excuse to leave." She said handing me another drink.

"Does it always work?" I growled as I took another drink from her.

"Every time he's tried it." She smiled pouring another cup.

"Baby girl you should be a bar tender." I slurred leaning forward putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh honey I know" she cooed moving her chair a little closer to mine. I looked at Bella she looked so pretty when she blushes. They were coming back to the table.

"Oh shit they're coming." I half yelled downing a glass quickly then putting an arm around Alice.

"Um, we're going to call it a night." Bella said as picked up her little purse from the table. "We already told Emmett." I stood up and knocked over a few cups.

"Are you sure? I mean do think that's a great idea." I slurred out using the table to keep me from falling.

"Yeah" She said giving me a puzzled look.

"oh." I whimpered out as I sat back down. I noticed that Alice filled another cup sliding it to me.

"Told you." She whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder. I was so pissed at this time I let her. She kept pouring drinks and her hands kept finding new places on me.

"Baby girl I do believe I'm drunk." I said nuzzling my head into her shoulder she didn't smell right.

"Well that's a shame because I'm out of Tequila." She said her hand getting dangerously high on my leg.

"That is a damn shame a travestly I tell you. We need more drinks don't you think." I half yelled pulling her into my arms.

"If you really think so I have whole bottle in my room." She smiled with a wicked grin. I felt something turn in my stomach. I decided that I can't stay sober knowing her brother hands were all over my Bella. Alice stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Come on cowboy." She smiled a scary smile and I took a deep breath. I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Sure thing baby girl." I said as she half carried me to her room. We got to her room and she pulled a bottle out of her bag. I sat down on a chair and opened the bottle. She turned on some annoying club music on and then straddled my lap.

"So cowboy how you feeling." She said doing an awkward grinding dance in my lap and I just drank from the bottle.

"Fine baby girl" I said into the bottle, she continued her little dance in my lap and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Good, I'm going to make everything all better." She whispered into my ear then licking it. My skin crawled.I took another long sip from the bottle.

"Pretty sure nothing could do that." I said into the bottle again, my stomach was turning.

"Oh jazzy don't worry so much" she cooed peppering my neck with kisses. "Come here cowboy." She got out of my lap and stood up walking backwards towards the bed. I took another swig of the bottle and watched her lay down on the bed.

You should leave put the bottle down and run. She isn't Bella. My conscience was screaming in my ear. Bella is with someone else, why can't I be with someone, I argue back taking another sip from the bottle. Because you love Bella, it's only Bella you want, if you really wanted her to you'd be hard. My conscience was a dick. I took another swig from the bottle and watched Alice wiggle out of her underwear. I looked at the bottle and it was getting emptier with each swig. The room was starting to spin.

"What's the problem cowboy?" She said in a raspy voice. My conscience was getting quieter or I was too drunk to hear it.

"Fuck it" I whispered as I got up walking towards her. She sat up a little and reached up unbuttoning my pants. She laid back down and starting making sounds and wiggling. I put my knees on the bed and put one hand on her hip. My fingers found her entrance and I pushed them inside.

"Oh yeah just like that." She moaned out closing her eyes and pushing herself down on me. I did this for a few more mintues and she kept moaning. What the hell are you doing my conscience screamed out again.I tried to ignore it again but Alice moaned again.

"Oh yeah are you close." She moaned out opening her eyes. They were green not brown, her hair was short and black not brown and long. My stomach turned again and made a run for my throat. I grunted almost fell on Alice. I caught myself and ran to the bathroom. I threw up so much I thought I was going to die. That damn music thankfully drowned out the noise. I went to the sink and gurlgle my mouth out. The mirror showed me an asshole. I had to get out of there now before something worse happened.I opened the door and she was still on the bed.

"So how was that cowboy? Feel better don't you?" She cooed with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah" I walked over to my chair and grabbed my jacket. "I'm sorry I'm going to go." I didn't care about hurting her feelings I needed out off there before I did something I'd regret.

"Okay" She chirped turning off the music and turning the TV on. I left the room and closed the door and headed back to the ball room below. I was almost there when I ran into Ben and Angela.

"Hey Jas, are you okay?"Ben said catching me as I almost collided with the wall.

"I need to get home." I said as Angela came to my other side.

"Okay yeah, I was just about to take Angela home."He said as they lead me to their car.

"I'm sorry for ruining your senior prom, I'm so sorry." I said as Angela laid me down in the backseat of Ben car.

"Hush Jas, let's get you home." She whispered getting into the front seat with Ben. She held his hand as he drove and he'd give her a small kiss at every stop light. I wanted that, I wanted me and Bella to be like that. The world slowed its spinning by the time we got to our house.

"Thank you, again I'm sorry" I said as I got out of their car. Instead of going to my house I walked over to Bella house. I banged on the door until Charlie answered it.

"I'm sorry Charlie can I please wait on the porch until Bella gets home. I really need to talk to her." I said trying desperately not to puke on his shoes.

"Son Bella had been home for almost an hour; she got mad at Ed and came home." He said giving me a very disappointed look. She didn't go with him my heart nearly jumped out of my ribs.

"She came home" I whispered grabbing the door frame.

"Yeah she's already asleep why don't you get home." He said just before the door closed."And son if you ever knock on my door intoxicated again I'll haul your ass to jail."

The next two weeks consisted of me texting Bella and her ignoring me. I sulked on the while Rose and Emmett flaunted their happiness around me. The day before Christmas papa Jack came in with my truck.

"Jack" My mom said as he came inside.

"Maddy, I swear you don't age." He said giving her a hug. "Now where is my Rosie posie." He said looking around.

"She's next door, we're about to go over to the Swans for dinner and exchange gifts" I said lugging the bag of gifts my mom put together.

"Oh then you'll be needing this." Jack said pulling a small box out.

"What's that?" I said not wanting to take the wrapping off.

"I had my friends make a necklace to match her ring." He said with a wink.

"Then you better give it to her, she's pissed at me." I whispered tossing the box back to him. He looked a little sad but I didn't care I just grabbed my carthartt jacket and went next door.

Sue answered the door with a sad smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Jasper" She whispered and helped me bring the bag into the living room.

"Mom and Jack will be over soon." I said taking my jacket off and sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for my behavior the other night. That was disrespectful to you and your family." I said hoping he wouldn't me mad at me.

"Jasper son, I'm still mad but thank you for your apology. " He said turning his attention back to the game.

"Where's my Rosie Posie?" Papa voice boomed though the small house.

"Papa Jack" Rose yelled as she came running the kitchen. Bella came in from behind her. Papa gave them both a big hug.

"Bella girl you just get prettier every time I see you." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Thank you Papa Jack, this is my dad Charlie." She said with a blush.

"Good to meet you son, you're daughter is one of the sweetest young ladies I've ever met. But you do know you're son is part bear.I swear he almost ate us out of house and home."

"Seriously papa, again with the bear comments." Emmett said coming from the kitchen eating a roll.

"Yeah, he gets it from his mother side." Charlie said as Sue walked by she smacked him the head gently.

"I can see where Bella girl gets her looks, you're one lucky man ." Papa was being his charming self which seemed to make Sue and Charlie smile.

We said grace and ate our dinner in relative quiet. Jack telling jokes while Charlie and him making fun of Emmett. It was time to exchange gifts. My mom gave Sue and Charlie a family portrait she painted. They gave her some new brushes and paints. They gave me and Rose gift cards and Emmett got me some meditation balls. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed at me. Bella got me a shirt, just a plain didn't think about it shirt. I gave her an empty scrapbook and a small camera. I thought she could fill it with what makes her happy.

"Here Bella girl, I got this for you." Papa said handing her the small box. She opened it and squealed.

"Papa Jack, it's beautiful you didn't have to get me anything." She said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I got you this." she handed him a present. He opened it and it was a picture of me and him playing chess. He smiled and gave her a small hug.

"Bella girl. Thank you I love it." He moved his hand to his eye to wipe away a small tear.

"I took it one night when you two weren't looking." She whispered still holding his hand. He was being really quiet and looking at the picture."Is everything alright papa?"

"Oh yes baby, it's just Jasper looks so much like his daddy in this picture." He said giving her hand a small squeeze." Thank you again Bella girl" she smiled and went to sit on the floor in front of Sue and Charlie.

"I guess it's Roses turn." Emmett said standing up to walk in front of Rose, he got on his knees in front of her, she looked confused. He handed her a small box and she opened it. "I was going to wait for your graduation day but I couldn't"

"Emmett?" She whispered as she opened the small box.

"Rose I have loved you forever and I promise I will love you past forever. You make me want to be a better man and I can't see spending a day without you. So please baby please say you'll be my wife." She took the ring out and slide it on her finger then tackled him with a hug.

"Yes yes a million times yes." She said giving him a kiss between every kiss. Charlie cleared his throat and Rose blushed as she ran over to Sue and Bella to show them the ring.

"I'm happy for you baby" Mom said as she showed her the ring. She showed papa and he kissed her forehead. We all celebrated and congratulated the couple. Bella slipped her little brown boots on and put a small brown coat over her gray and white sweater. She picked up a bag near the tree.

"Dad it's almost seven thirty I need to head over to the Cullens." She said as she gave everyone a hug good bye.

"I can take you." I said hoping she wasn't still mad. She sighed and agreed. I grabbed my coat and we went to my truck next door. She fingered the necklace the whole time and only spoke to give me directions.

"Bells, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did." I finally whispered.

"Its fine, thank you for the ride, I'll have Edward take me home later." She said all but leaping from the truck when we reached the house. Edward opened the door and gave me a small motion to join them. I groaned and turned off the truck. I walked into the pretentious house. Esme gave me a sad hug and Carlisle gave me a glare.

"Why don't we do presents first?" He said steering us into the living room. Alice was sitting on a couch looking scared as she invited me to sit next to her. They bought me a scarf set and I thanked them and apologized for not bringing a gift. The showered Bella with presents and she got them some sweet little things. Edward handed her a small box.

"It's not an engagement ring, more of a promise ring. I love you Isabella, I know it's only been a few months." He said as she opened the box. "I just want you to know I'm serious about us." She smiled at him and I died. I couldn't feel my heart anymore and felt a small growl growing in me.

"Thank you" She whispered as he put the ring on her finger and gave it a small kiss.

"If you don't mind, I think I should be getting back to my family." I whispered as I got up I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Jasper I think Alice has something she'd like to tell you." Carlisle said blocking the door.

"Daddy, can't it wait?" She said giving me a sad look. What the hell is going on here.

"No it can't" He and Edward walked over to stand next to Carlisle. I wanted to leave instead have them staring at me. Bella looked confused and Edward looked mad.

"Fine" She huffed out standing up to stand next to me."I'm pregnant, with your kid." Bella gasped and gave me a disappointed look before rushing to Alice's side. I didn't sleep with her I know I didn't. She is lying. I felt my jaw dropping to the ground and the walls closing in on me.

"Jasper, what are you hug the mother of your child." Bella hissed at me, Alice was crying and her parents were glaring at me. Bella believed her and I know if I deny it she'll think I'm lying. What the hell have I got myself into.


	16. punches and tears

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I DO OWN A MOUNTAIN OF PRESENTS I NEED TO WRAP. ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF VIOLENCE AND CUSSING. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

"You're going to take reponsibiltiy for this aren't you." Bella hissed at me again dragging me into the hallway."She's scared and you standing there acting like a mute isn't helping. Now man up and go take care of her."

"Bells, I didn't. I mean it can't be." I started to stammer out that Alice was lying. Bella interrupted me with a slap.

"How dare you pull that shit. I can't believe you." she stormed off leaving me with a burning cheek. The Cullens followed me home and made me tell my mom. She smiled politely and hugged Alice telling her everything would be okay. They left and mom and papa Jack turned on me.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock what the hell." My mom screamed she looked like she was going to slap me too.

"It's not mine I swear." I roared looking at papa trying to gain an ally.

"Don't lie to us young man, you got the little girl in trouble you better take care of it." Papa said without looking me in the eye.

"Yes I was drunk, yes we fooled around but I swear to god I didn't sleep with her." I yelled again. Hoping my volume would convince them.

"Son, I'm disappointed in you, just tell us the truth." He said again mom was pacing behind us muttering thing I couldn't understand. "Maddy calm down it's not your fault. I thought I had taught him better."

"Papa, momma, I did not sleep with her." I said again a little quieter looking at the floor now. No one believes me. Mom came up and slapped me.

"Just get upstairs,we'll talk more about this when you decided to tell us the truth." She cried going into the kitchen muttering again.

"Papa" I said holding my cheek, he walked by me and put his hand on my shoulder shaking his head.

The next few days no one would talk to me so I decided to go to the diner. Ben was sitting on a stool waiting for some food.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked I hoped at least one person didn't hate me anymore.

"Yeah man. Heard about Alice, sorry man." He said patting my shoulder. "If it means anything Angela and I don't think it's yours. You were messed up the night but not that messed up." I thanked him and ordered some food also. We heard the door chime and some red headed guy came in Ben made a sound under his breath.

"Dude, whats wrong?" I asked as I took a bite of my burger.

"I've been meaning to tell you this but I don't know how to." He was being weird now.

"Tell me what?" I put the food down.

"That guy and a couple of his friends work with me, I don't like them." He whispered to me.

"Are they hassling you man?" I said leaning closer to him so we couldn't be over heard.

"No Riley that's his name, he has his eye on Bella. Every since the formal he's been saying some crude things about Bella. I overheard him telling his friends he was going to teach her a lesson." He whispered keeping an eye of the creep.

"A lesson?" I asked already wanting to throttle the red head.

"Yeah he says she's a tease and he's going to show her how a real man is. He carries a knife around with at all times. I've been worried about her but I don't know if I should be." He finished giving me a concerned look." I saw his application he does have a criminal background but I don't know what for. Please keep her safe. Angela would kill me if something happened to her."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." I said paying my bill and driving over to Charlie breaking every speed limit and running stop signs. I bang on the door until Sue answers.

"Is Charlie here?" I said hoping she wouldn't grill me about Alice. She nodded and let me in.

"Charlie I need to talk to you." I half yelled hoping Bella wasn't around.

"Alright son, we need to talk anyways." He said signaling Sue to give us some space.

"What do you know about a guy named Riley?" I asked without letting him open his mouth.

"Oh, um. Ben talked to you." he replied sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah, you know about this?" I roared pacing in front of him.

"Yeah, I can't do anything. Until he threatens Bella personally or he's caught doing something I can't do anything. We're not telling Bella she doesn't need to worry about it." He said looking up at me with tired eyes.

"What do mean she doesn't need to know?" I said stopping my pace to look at him.

"I mean, I've told Rose, Alice and Edward. As long as we keep her protected she shouldn't have to spend her life looking over her shoulder. We just got her to relax after the Alex incident, her life has been rough enough she deserves a little happiness." He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"For the record I don't agree with you. She needs to know." I growled with venom in my voice.

"For the record I don't think a boy with a pregnant girlfriend should worry about another guys girl." He said. I shook my head and pulled my hair.

"Ugh for the last time, there is no way this is my kid." I said stomping out of the house. I watched the house like a hawk making sure no one is watching her. Finally Edward pulled up and I flew down the stair and met him on the porch before he knocked on the door.

"Hey man, what are you doing about the Riely thing." I whispered quietly so that no one could hear me.

"Nothing it's just some punk kid, shouldn't you be more worried about my sister then my girlfriend." He sneered at. That was it I couldn't take his sneers anymore. I used my forearm and forced him against the wall. I was holding him up by his throat and his toes were barley touching the ground.

"Now listen asswipe. You better protect her, if something happens to her I'm coming after your sorry ass." I growled out he looked scared. I heard the front door slam shut.

"Jasper put him down, What are you doing?" Bella screamed at me rushing to Edward side. She ran her hand over his throat and face.

"What the hell, just go." She yelled standing in between me and Edward. I sent him a glare and he looked scared.

Alice was sitting in my living room talking to my mom. I came in and just looked at her.

"I just beat up your brother you might want to go check on him." I said as I sat on the single chair by my mother. Alice looked at with a sad look in her eye then got up to go check on her brother.

"Jasper I don't know what's going on with you son." She said. I let out a sigh and tilted my head back closing my eyes. She stood up and started running her fingers though my curls."Son try to be nice to that poor girl."

"Mama." I just sighed keeping my eyes closed.

"Son, I know. That girl has to be at least eight weeks along. You've only been home for four " She kissed the top of my head. "Obviously she's too scared to tell the truth right now, so just be her friend for now. We'll ask for a paternity test when the baby born."

"Mama I can't have people thinking I'm that kind of man." I whined opening my eyes she moved in front of me.

"I know, she's so scared right now, she needs a friend. Just try for now okay." She pleaded.

"Fine" I growled slinking back into my chair.

I did as mama asked. I texted Alice to come over and have dinner with us. She was quiet and polite while we ate.

"Jasper, I heard everyone talking about a party on the rez for New Years." She said as we went to the porch.

"Yeah, would you like to go?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded."Alice I don't want to be mean but do you really think the baby is mine?" I hoped she wouldn't lie to me. A look of panic spread across her face.

"Of course" she said without blinking."We were so wasted I can't believe we did that but we did." She seemed to honestly think I slept with her.

"Okay." I sighed, just be her friend that what mama said." Can I ask you another question." She nodded and moved a little closer to me. "When you said Edward trick worked every time, what did you mean?"

"Well I mean he only did it once, and it was with his long time girlfriend Tanya." She whispered." She was really nice."

"What do you mean was?" She seemed really upset.

"She's still alive just not so nice anymore, at least not to me anyways." She mumbled nearly crying.

"Baby girl what happened?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"I was drunk and she was in my car. A squirrel ran across the road and I swerved to miss it and wrapped the car around a telephone pole. She was paralyzed for three months." She was bawling now. "Mom and dad moved us here to get away from the city life and refuse to let me drive a car now."

"That's why you moved here, I'm sorry baby girl." No wonder she was scared after something like that happen I couldn't see her parents being thrilled about this latest development.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into my life." She cried into my shoulder. I let her cry a little longer until it was time for me to bring her home.

"I'll pick you up for New Years okay? Try to get some rest." I said as I walked her to the door. She rose up to her toes to give me a kiss. I kissed her forehead and waited until she went inside.

"Brother of mine, what are you doing with little bit?" Rose asked as she came into my room putting an earring in.

"Mama thinks she needs a friend." I said buttoning my shirt without looking at her.

"She needs to befriend the babys daddy and leave you alone." She said leaning against the door frame.

"Rose, just drop it." I grunted out picking up my leather jacket." I'll see you at the party?"

"Yeah, Emmett and I are going to dinner first." She said walking with me to my truck, she gave me a hug and went over to Bella house. I drove over to Alice house and Carlisle let me in.

"Hello Jasper. " He said curtly as we went into the living room. Alice came down the stairs in a short dress and dangerous heels.

"Oh you look so pretty dear." Esme said as she came in from the kitchen.

"Baby girl, the party is outside and it's really cold, you need to put some jeans on or something." I said looking at the clock on my phone.

"But this is a really nice dress." She whined.

"Baby girl I don't want you getting sick now go change." I commanded her, she pouted at me again then stormed upstairs.

"Wow Jasper I've never seen her listen to anyone." Esme said patting my shoulder. Carlisle continued to glare at me.

"I have a feeling she's going to fight me on a jacket. Where is hers?" I asked Esme. She went to a closet and handed me a small leather jacket. Alice came back down stairs with some tight dark jeans on.

"Let's go." She said kissing Esme cheek and storming towards the door. We got into my truck and drove out to the rez. We got out and I had to hold in a laugh when she slide around the loose ground.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me it was so cold." She whined getting closer to me.

"I tried to, here you go." I said handing her the jacket. She smiled and put it on.

"Thank you Jazzy." She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"It's Jasper. My friends call me Jas." I said as I rubbed her shoulders trying to warm her up.

"Okay, thank you Jas. For everything." She smiled again and gave me a gentle hug.

"No problem baby girl, there's your brother." I pointed out Edward and Bella to her."Why don't you go over there and I'll get you something warm to drink." She smiled again and walked over to them. Bella was wearing a dark blue dress that barely hit her knees. She had a coat over it but I could tell she was freezing.

"You see that little tease tonight. That Eddie boy doesn't know how to treat a fine piece of ass like that." I heard someone slur out. I looked and saw Riley behind a tree with some guys under a cloud of smoke. I glared in his direction and he flipped me off. I went over to a little shed that was selling drinks. I got two hot chocolates and headed back towards Alice.

"Hey Jas." I heard Angela call from a nearby bench. I walked over there and said hi. We chatted for a minute then my phone went off.

_Bella is heading to billys ALONE.-rose_

I called with dropping the cups on the ground as I ran down the path I knew she'd take.

"What happened" I growled over the band playing.

"She got into a fight with Alice and Edward I guess, she just texted me that she's heading over to Billy house, Emmett and I are almost to his house." She rambled as fast as she could. I was running down the back path that she liked to take. I couldn't hear anything over that damn band on the beach.

"Son of bitch, okay call Charlie have him get out here now. Head down the back path when you get to Billys." I hung up the phone and kept looking around trying hard to hear her.

"Jasper." I heard her scream and headed towards her voice. I found her coat on the ground and started running faster.

"Shut up little bitch." A gruff voice yelled and I heard a muffle scream. I turned the corner and found them. He had cut her dress open down the front, she had some cuts down her front. He had his arm across her mouth and was grinding on her.

"Hey" I yelled as I started to run towards them. He spun her around and put the knife against her throat. Blood started to ooze out. I stopped in my tracks.

"Okay now slow down cowboy." He sneered at me, Bella had tears pouring down her face. I didn't know how to help her. I put my hands up and took a step back.

"Just let her go, please just let her go." I pleaded I noticed Emmett sneaking around the side of them.

"Hey asshole" My sister yelled from behind them. He spun them around and took a step towards me to back away from Rose. He twisted Bella arm a little tighter and dug the knife in her throat a little more.

"Now now everyone calm down, just walk away and I promise I won't kill the little whore." He growled.

"Shut it ass face, just wait till I get my hands on you." Rose snarled as she took a step towards him he took another step towards me he was in arm distance now. As she was talking Emmett step out of the tree line and punched him in the temple. He crumpled and dropped Bella. I caught her before she hit the ground. I held her in one arm while I took off my coat and over shirt. I wrapped the coat around her front and held the shirt to her neck. There was a lot of blood.

"It's okay Bells, I'm here." I said rocking her close to me.

"Charlie is almost here he called an ambulance." Rose said kneeling near us. She reached towards Bella and she started screaming. Rose got up and gave me a sad look.

"Bells darlin it's okay you're safe." I whispered into her ear holding the shirt to her wound trying to stop the blood. I heard the sirens and held her closer to me.

"Jas." She whispered out tightening her fingers in my arm.

"Darlin I'm here just relax." I whispered rubbing her shoulder to keep her warm. Some men in uniforms can to us and took her from arms. She started screaming and thrashing around. They couldn't help her or hold her down she was screaming so hard.

"Jasper son what happened." Charlie said running towards me.

"Can you arrest him now?" I growled pointing to Riley crumbled form on the ground with Emmett sitting on him. "He attack our girl Charlie."

"Okay. I'll take care of it. Rose" He called towards her. I could still hear Bella screaming from the ambulance." Take him home okay, I'll come get statements from you later." She nodded and wrapped an arm around me. Bella screaming got louder and I could hear the men complaining. I broke from Rose's hold and ran to the ambulance.I pushed a couple men out of the way and took her hand.

"Bells, Bells, calm down darlin I'm here, please darlin calm down." I pleaded into her ear. She quit screaming and started whimpering turning her body to me. She opened her brown eyes and looked at me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Okay let's get her give her the sedative before she has another attack." One of them said as they quickly gave her a shot. She squeezed my hand as she closed her eyes. Her grip on my hand tightened as they began working on her.

"Son we need you to get out." They said as they hooked things into her and applied gauze to her wounds. I pried her hand off mine and her eyes flew opened. She had a panic look in her eyes and began screaming again and pulling and hitting everything her hands could find. The medic looked confused and tried to hold her down.

"I thought you gave her a sedative?" One yelled at the other as she thrashed more violent against them.

"I did" He yelled trying to hold her down. I hopped back into the ambulance and took her hand again. She started to calm down slowly and quieted down to a whimper. I kissed her hand and she seem to fall asleep.

"Alright you stay there. We need to get this wound closed" One of them said as they closed the door. I noticed Alice and Edward looking at the ambulance with concern.

"Son we're you injured." One of the medics asked me pointing at my white undershirt. It was coated in her blood. Another medic put a scratchy blanket on my shoulders.

"No it's hers" I whispered bring her hand to my lips. They held the gauze close to her neck and changing it every time it got soaked."She's going to be okay?"

"We don't know son. You saved her life though she's losing blood fast." He said one of the medic started an iv on her."Do you know her blood type, the more information we have the faster we can help her."

"Ab negative, she's allegoric to penicillin." I said without really thinking. They relayed the information to the driver so he could call it in.

We got to the hospital and they took her back. The sedative most have kicked in finally because she didn't start screaming. I was in the waiting room when my mom and Sue came charging in.

"Where's my baby?" Sue yelled at me grabbing me tight to her self.

"They just took her cut her bad."I whispered, Sue started crying so I wrapped my arms around her. My mom helped us to some chairs and we held each other until Rose came in the door with Emmett following her. I got up and ran to her arms. "He hurt her." I whispered. She just nodded and hugged me tightly. Emmett went over to his mom and held her. After a few minutes Emmett came over to me and took me to the bathroom.

"Here man." He said taking his sweater off. "Change and wash up a little." I did what he said and just gripped the counter after I washed my hands and face.

"I couldn't protect her." I whispered "I'm sorry." He put both his hands on my shoulder.

"You found her, you caught her, you saved her brother." He said. "Let's go back to the waiting room" We went back into the waiting room an waited for the doctor. Emmett sweater was swallowing me as I sat in the chair. I couldn't take it so I started pacing in front of the doors. Charlie came in after a while looking exhausted.

"He's been arrested. We found a lot of drugs on him. He's not getting out anytime soon." He said as he patted me on the back. "Thank you all of you." He whispered as her held Rose hand and Emmetts. He went over to Sue and took her from my mom. Rose left and brought me some coffee.

"Jas is she okay." I heard Alice small voice say from behind me.

"We don't know." I said quietly. Edward came around the corner and I charged at him pressing him against wall.

"Jasper put him down, not right now okay." Emmett bellowed prying my arm off of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't think any-" He started rubbing his neck.

"That's right you didn't think." I growled lunging toward him again Emmett catching me and throwing me down in the chair.

"My baby sister is back there fighting for her life a second time. If you two can't get along go home. Both of you." He snarled at us. I looked at the floor and apologized. Edward and Alice went to the other side of the waiting room while I sat between Emmett and Rose. Carlisle came from the back. He walked over to Charlie and Sue. We jumped up and joined them.

"She's alright, she lost a lot of blood but we've replaced it. He broke her wrist and she has a few cuts on her chest and stomach. She's fine though about 110 stiches all together, she'll be awake in a few mintues if you want to wait in her room." He said putting his hand on Charlie shoulder. They went to follow the nurse when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, the medics told me what happened." He whispered quietly. "You did save her, she would have lost more blood if you didn't try to stop the bleeding and if you didn't calm her down so that they could work on her."

"Thank you" I said in a questioning voice.

He walked over to his children, Edward looked relieve and started to cry a little and Alice comforted him. I followed everyone else back to Bella room. We waited about twenty minutes and she still didn't wake up. Some doctors came in and looked at her vitals.

"She should be waking up now sometimes the brain shuts down after a traumatic event. Everything is reading fine and there's no swelling." They reassured us and we all waited another hour. She still hadn't woke up. Emmett leaned forward and gave her forehead a kiss. Her heart rate spiked but she didn't wake up. Rose led him out of the room and they went home with my mom. Sue sang an old lullaby to her and held her hand until Charlie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on honey. Let's go home and get some rest." He said kissing the top of Sue head. "They'll call us the minute she wakes up." I put my hand on top of hers.

"I'll stay with her Sue, she won't wake up alone I promise." I said she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you son." She said as they both left. I sat in the chair next to her and held her hand.

"Hey darlin, you need to wake up. You're worrying everyone." I said squeezing her hand. I sat in silence with her for another hour. One of the nurses came in with a blanket and some coffee. I thanked her and put the blanket on my legs.

"Darlin, you really need to wake up." I said bring her hand up to my lips kissing each knuckle." Please love, I need you." I squeezed her hand and laid my head down on her bed." Alice's baby isn't mine really. She wanted to sleep with me but I couldn't. She wasn't you. I did some things I'm not proud of but I didn't sleep with her. " I was rambling to her in her sleep again. "Darlin I wish you'd believe me, you're happy with Edward I know that. I also know he can never love you like I do." I kissed her knuckles again and leaned back in the chair. I noticed a bag with her jewelry in it. I picked it up and looked at it. It had the necklace papa got her, the ring I got her and the ring Edward gave her. I pulled my ring out of the bag. I put it on her left ring finger.

"This is where this ring was supposed to be from the beginning." I whispered kissing the ring. "You put it on the wrong finger and was so excited about it I didn't want to correct you." I laughed a little. "Papa helped me pick it out, it's a wedding set. I've loved you for so long darlin." I kissed her hand again and held it tightly rubbing the ring. Another nurse came in to check on her.

"Her vitals look good, you sure you don't want to get some sleep honey it's nearly four." She whispered at me. She looked at Bella hand and noticed the ring.

"I'm sorry honey but we need to keep her rings off." She smiled at me and left the room.

"They say I have to take this off you, but I don't want to ever see this ring off you again." I whispered into her ear as I took the ring off. I put it back in the bag and held her hand again.

"Please darlin wake up. Get up and yelled at me." I said holding her hand and laying my head on her bed again. I must have fell asleep I woke to someone stroking my hair. I lifted my head and saw Bella laying there with her eyes open looking at me with a small smile.

"Bella." I jumped up and kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

"Jas." She rasped out her voice sounded rough.

"Sorry darlin. Are you okay?" I pushed the nurse call button.

"Because of you." She said grabbing my hand again. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Of course" I whispered touching her face and doctor and the nurses came in.

"Well Miss Swan you gave us all a scare are you feeling?" He said use a light to look in both her eyes.

"Like someone tried to kill me." She said doing all the tests he asked of her.

"I'm going to go call Sue okay." I said she gave me a worried look and her heart rate spiked as I left the room.

"Sue, she's awake." I yelled into the phone from excitement.

"Okay we'll be there soon." She replied hanging up the phone I heard something crash and Bella screaming.I raced into her room. She was curled up into a ball near the head of the bed. The nurses and doctors were on the other side of the room.

"Bells, calm down." I said sitting on the bed next to her. She uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around me. "Please let the people look at you." She smiled at me nervously. She let them come near her but kept a death grip on my hand.


	17. screams and dishes

**A/N: ONLY SEVEN DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS, I REALLY NEED TO START WRAPPING HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ONLY A FEW MORE TO GO. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT. AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN NINE TUBES OF WRAPPING PAPER THAT ARE MOCKING ME FROM THE CORNER.**

I stayed at the hospital with for the next two days. She'd start screaming when I'd leave so I just stayed put. must have told his son not come because Edward didn't come by. He sent her flowers and texted her phone. I kept her phone on silence.

"Jasper, can I go home yet?" She asked handing me some cards. I arrange the cards in my hand and looked at them.

"Probably this afternoon." I gruffed out putting three pretzel sticks in the middle of her tray.

"I don't like it here, the nurses keep staring at me and saying "poor child" it's driving me crazy." She said looking at her cards and putting a couple sticks in the pile.

"I know darlin, everyone just feels bad about what happened." I said laying my cards on the tray."I win"

"Ugh, nothing happened you stopped him before he could really hurt me." She murmured as she shuffled the cards again. The door opened and Bella froze a little. I put my hand on her knee.

"Well Bella dear would you like to go home today." said as looked at her chart. She nodded and tucked her knees into the giant sweater Emmett gave me. "Alright well Jasper can I talk to you in the hallway." I nodded and patted her knees again.

"I'll be right back darlin." I whispered, she grabbed my hand and nodded. I followed him into the hallway and closed the door. I stood where Bella could still see me though the window I looked and smiled at her. She kept shuffling the cards then dealt me a hand she waited a second then peeked at them. She shook her head and picked them up and shuffled them again.

"Jasper, have you been home?" He asked I shook my head.

"No she's needed me so I've been here." I replied as looked at her shuffling the cards.

"What about Alice, she needs you too." He muttered trying to give me an authoritative look.

"Sir, Bella is my priority, she always has been. I'll be a friend to your daughter but my first concern right now is Bella." I warned. He might be older than me but I will not be bullied into something that isn't my fault.

"Son you got my daughter into trouble and you damn sure better take care of it." He snarled.

"She was in trouble before she met me sir." I said "Now if you don't mind I have to get back to Bella" I turned and walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" She asked as she passed out some cards.

"Just updating me on Alice darlin." I replied hoping she's drop the subject. I looked up and she was staring at me. "What is it darlin?"

"Do you love Alice?" She asked a blush sneaking across her cheeks.

"I most certainly do not." I said putting a couple cards down and pulling a couple from the deck.

"Really, I need to tell you something." She said sounding a little upset.

"What is it?" I said putting my hand on hers.

"It's not my secret to tell, but maybe you should talk to Alice." She mumbled out looking at the tray.

We played a couple more rounds of cards and Sue brought her some clothes to change into. She drove her home and I followed. I told Bella I was going to go take a shower and get some sleep. I was worried about her but she was with Sue. Emmett had to go back to school yesterday. I had gotten out of the shower and just put my jeans on when I heard yelling. I ran out the door and towards the Bella house. Charlie was on the porch looking scared and confused.

"What happened." I said panting and shivering.

"I came in and went to give Bella a hug and she started screaming and ran up to her room, Sue is trying to calm her down." He whimpered out sitting on the swing. I sighed and went into the house. I walked up the stairs and Sue was on the floor by Bellas' door pleading for her to open it. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Go to Charlie, he needs you. I'll try to calm her down." I whispered helping her to her feet. She wiped her eyes and gave me a hug.I rapped my knuckles against the door and leaned against it.

"Bells darlin." I crooned "Open the door honey." I heard her stand up and walk to the door. I heard her sniffle and put her hand on the door handle.

"Jas." She whispered still not turning the handle.

"Yes darlin I'm here." I whispered into the wood. "Please darlin I need you to let me in." The door handle wiggled and she opened the door a little.

"I'm sorry" she croaked out. "I don't know what happened." I nudged my way through the door and wrapped my arms around her. She started sobbing and collapsed. I caught her and we lowered to the ground. I held her in my arms until she stopped.

"I don't know what happened he put his hand on me and all I could think about was Riley grabbing me." she started sobbing again.

"Darlin, its okay. Charlie knows you didn't mean it. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." I said stroking her back holding her close to me. She was curled up into my chest.

"I know." She whispered, wrapping her tiny arms around me. I held her until she fell asleep in my arms. I scooped her up off the floor and laid her in her bed. I smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead.

"I love you darlin." I whispered as I turned off the light to her room. I walked into the hallway and realized I still didn't have a shirt on. I went into Emmett's room and found a shirt. I went downstairs and found Charlie and Sue on the couch.

"Hey she's asleep." I said falling down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Good, did she tell you what happened?" Charlie asked with a tired voice.

"She just panicked had a flashback to Riley." I murmured, dragging my hand down my face.

"Oh" He sighed with a sad voice.

"Maybe she should go back to the counselor." Sue said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe" I agreed with them."I'm going to go, I need some sleep. It's been a long few days." I went home and my finally hit the pillow. I was asleep from a few hours when I heard screaming from next door. I sprang from the bed and used the tree to get into her room. I went to her and scooped her into my arms. She clung to me and calmed down slowly. She was still whimpering when Charlie busted though the door.

"Jasper." He said with a confused tone."How did you get here so fast" I motioned to the window. He nodded and got closer to the bed.

"Bells? You okay." He whispered being careful not to touch her. She whimpered so more and turned from my chest to face him.

"Sorry daddy." She whispered reaching an arm out to touch his hand. "Bad dream"

"Okay baby girl, you try to get some sleep." He said holding her hand tightly.

"I love you" She said as she took her hand back. He got and kissed her head and she smiled.

"I love you baby." He gave me an odd look that told me to get downstairs soon. I stroked her head and hummed a soft song to her. She snuggled herself into my arms and fell asleep again. I kissed the top of her head and got myself out of her bed. I made my way down stairs and Charlie was in the kitchen with two cup of coffees.

"Hey son, how long have you been sneaking into her room." He asked asking me to take a seat.

"Charlie it's not like that." I said startled and a little embarrassed. He started laughing lowly.

"Son, I know that." He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, since we were old enough to climb trees." I said drinking some coffee with him.

"Hmm so that's how she kept disappearing from Sue." He snorted "She was starting to think Bells was houndni kid." I laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm sorry" I said.

"Its fine, how about you call your mom and go to sleep in Emmett's room?" He ordered as he took our cups to the sink. He went back upstairs and I picked up the phone. The phone rang for a few times before she answered.

"Hello" she groaned.

"Ma I'm over at Charlies, Bella is having trouble sleeping so I'm staying over here." I said quickly so she could go back to sleep.

"Alright." She mumbled and hung up the phone. I felt bad for waking her up. I went up to Emmett's room went to sleep. The next day was uneventful Bella stayed in her room and I checked some emails from Jack. The day after school started and I asked Bella if she wanted to go. She shook her head and went back under the covers. I decided I wasn't going to go either. I called up to the school and talked the office lady. She was friendly and said she understood. She also let me know not to worry because Bella and I had already finished all our required courses. I thanked her and went to check on Bella again. I sat down in her desk chair.

"Well I called the school; I got us a few extra days." I said spinning the chair as I waited for her computer to load up.

"Thank you." She said peeking out from her covers. Her hair looked a little greasy.

"So you going to come out of your room today?" I spun back to her computer and logged into my email account.

"Maybe" She whined pulling the covers back over her.

"Alright" I said as checked the emails and responded to them. I was absorbed in the emails when I felt Bella spin my chair around. She had the giant comforter wrapped around her like a cocoon. I laughed a little as she sat my lap and spun us back around the computer. She smelled a little bad but not too awful.

"Bells I got work to do." I said wrapping my arms around her so I could still type.

"I know." She said leaning back into my chest. It was hard but I was able to finish a few emails.

"Can we watch the pandorica opens?" She said after a few minutes. I know she needs to take a shower and get out of her room.

"Only if we can watch it downstairs." I said spinning the chair around. "And only after you take a shower." She pouted and got out of my lap and took her cocoon off.

"You go make us popcorn and I'll be down in a few minutes." She said grabbing a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I went downstairs and made some popcorn and pulled the dvd out and put it in. I heard the water turn off and a few minutes later she padded down the stairs. She had own an oversized flannel pants on and my Texas hoodie. She had her wet hair piled on her head in a messy ponytail. I walked over to her and put my hand on her neck covering her wound with my hand.

"Feel better darlin." I whispered. She smiled softly and nodded. I put my arm around her and we walked to the couch. She nestled herself into my shoulder and ate popcorn while we watched the show.

"Hey Darlin, how would you feel about your counselor coming over to my mom studio and working with them today?" I asked as I ate a handful of popcorn.

She looked at me with a sad smile. "Will you be there?"

"No, I think that's something just you need to do. " Her face fell and she collapsed into herself again. "But I'll be right in the house so the second you need me I'll be there."

"Okay." She whispered and I got up and called my mom and then Bella counselor. They agree and said they'd be ready in an hour. I got Bella ready and she went into my mom studio without me. I went inside and checked my phone I left there yesterday. I had a lot of missed texts all from Alice asking about Bella. I sent her a quick text.

_She's fine-jasper_

_Really? That's great can I come over after school-alice_

_Um probably not she still a little shaken up-jasper_

_Ok tell her I miss her-alice_

_Will do-jasper_

After an hour Bella came back inside a little red eyed but with a small smile.

I stayed the night in Emmett room and she didn't have another nightmare. The next morning I went down stairs and Bella was already down there cooking donuts.

"We going to school today?" I said sitting down at the table next to Charlie. Sue was standing next Bella.

She just looked at Sue and at Charlie.

"I don't think so son." Charlie said sipping his coffee and eating one of the donuts. I heard Bella phone buzz she looked at it and put it back in her pocket. Charlie and Sue finished their breakfast and gave Bella a kiss bye. She smiled and gave Charlie a big hug. After they left Bella cleaned up the kitchen and I brought my laptop over to do some work.

"Do you want to go back to school darlin" I said looking at her while she did dishes.

"I don't know" She said opening the fridge looking at it with a questioning look. She had on Edwards ring and she twisted it around her finger.

"When do you think you'll know." I asked writing Jack back about how Bella was doing. He offered to let us come there for awhile. She pulled out some vegetables and some beef.

"I don't know. Anyways I have to get to the studio soon. Have fun be back in an hour." She said kissing my cheek as she ran out to my moms studio.

_Can I come by to see you today-alice_

_Alice I don't think it's a good idea-jasper_

_I need to talk to you about us- alice_

_Call me-jasper_

A few mintues later my phone rang.

"Jasper I need to talk to you." Alice whined into the phone. "I'm at school right now can I come by to see you."

"Alice I told you Bella isn't ready to see anyone she just now got comfortable around Charlie. I'm not going to have her get upset again." I said putting my head in my hands.

"I know it's just I need to tell you something" She said quietly "I don't want to upset Bella can we meet somewhere."

"I can't leave her right now. She needs me." I half growled into the phone.

"Okay. Please can we talk soon though." She whispered.

"Alice we do need to talk I need to know what happened that night." I said looking out to the studio.

"That's part of why we need to talk. She figured something out about us and got mad. Edward defended me and told her it wasn't her business. She stormed off and you know the rest." She was crying."I already told Charlie."

"What wasn't her business?" I said wondering if she was going to tell me the truth now.

"I'd like to tell you in person." She whispered. I heard a bell ring and she cursed out loud. "I have to go, promise we'll talk soon."

"Okay" I said as I saw Bella walking up to the house she has a smile on her face.

"I'm going to make a beef stew tonight,Emmetts is coming home for the you think he'll like it?" She said as she stomped the mud off her boots.

"Yeah, he'll love it, do you want me to invite Rose, she misses you." I asked.

"Of course." She laughed as she started cutting up vegetables. "She's going to be my sister after all." She hummed as she chopped.

"What about Edward?" I whispered she needed to talk to him. Her phone buzzed again she didn't even look at it.

"No" She said as she put a pile in the large crockpot. I nodded and started to check my emails again. She started singing some old Elvis song while she chopped and I just watched her swaying around. I smiled at her as I finished my work. I heard a knock at the front door. Bella froze and a panic look swept across her face.

"Stay here Bella." I said putting my hand over to her to make her stay. She nodded and held her knife tightly.

I walked over to the front door and saw the silver Volvo in the yard. I opened the door a crack.

"Edward" I said in a growling tone.

"I just need to talk to her." He said trying to push past me. I stood my ground.

"I don't think she wants to see you." I said is rough harsh tone.

"I need to apologize to her, please." He pleaded sounding a little more upset.

"Edward just go back to school okay, she'll call you when she's ready to talk.

"Jas, who is it?" Bella called from the back of the living room.

Edward took my moment of surprise to push his self into the living room. She nearly jumped to the ceiling when he took a step towards her. She was still clenching the knife and starting to hyperventilate. I walked over to her and took the knife from her.

"Bells, darlin look at me." She looked up at me " Breathe." I took a deep breath and she followed my lead. I kept the knife and turned her back to the kitchen. She walked back into the kitchen and I put the knife on the table near me.

"So you get to get close to her but not me, is that how it works?" He snarled taking a step towards me."How are you the good guy in this huh." He was very upset. "Why do you get to decide who gets to see her?"

"Edward" I warned motioning my arms to have him lower his voice.

"I will not be quiet. What have you been doing to my girlfriend. Shouldn't you be more concerned with my sister who you knocked up." He yelled. Bella came out of the kitchen and glared at Edward.

"Don't yell at him." She screamed at him throwing a plate at him.

"Isabella, please sweet heart." He cooed at her like he wasn't just screaming like a maniac.

She let out a shrill cry and stormed off into the kitchen. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Why is he you're savior in this, he knew it was going to happen." He sniped. She picked up a cup and he ducked. She put it down and looked at me.

"What does he mean you knew?" She looked scared again and backed away from me. I ran my hand across my face and into my hair that son of a bitch. I knew not telling her was going to bite me in the ass.

"Bells. " I started to talk to her and a cup was thrown at my head. Charlie is not going to be happy about all these broken dishes.

"What lies are you going to dish out now." She said.

"Bells, I've never lied to you. I never will. I heard about Riley threatening you but I couldn't do anything until he did something. I didn't want you to have to worry darlin. I trusted the wrong people to help me." I said she had another plate in her hand and she looked like she was going to throw it.

"Isabella please calm down, come here sweetheart." He opened his arms taking a step towards her. She looked at me again and then back at him. She dropped the plate and it shattered at her feet.

"You trusted the wrong people?" She asked me and I just looked at the ground. It was own fault for not telling her.

A barrage of plates and cups and whatever she could get her hands on where being thrown at Edward.

"What the hell?" He yelled putting his arms up to shield himself.

"He trusted the wrong people?" She repeated my words with a fire in her voice. "That means you, Jasper would never put me in harms way, he trusted you. You let me walk off without someone protecting me. You were supposed to protect me." She was screaming now and still throwing things.

"I honestly didn't think he'd come after you." He said stepping away from her but my Bells had an arm on her.

"It doesn't matter, you were suppose to protect me. It obvious you can't do that. "She had run out of plates and he was almost near the front door now. "I can't be with someone who doesn't take my well being seriously." Her hands were looking for something else to throw. I grabbed the knife from the table before she found it.

"I think you're over reacting." He said in a condescending tone again. She shrieked again.

"This is what I mean. You knew someone wanted to hurt me and you didn't care. You never listen to anyone but yourself or Alice." She was still searching for something to throw. Her hand found her ring and she twisted it off her hand. She chunked it at him. "Get out" She screamed.

"Isabella" he whispered picking up the ring.

"Get out" She screamed, collapsing on the ground. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him towards the door slamming it on him. I raced to her side and wrapped my arms around her.

We sat on the floor while she cried and I moved some broken plates away from her. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her till she calmed down.


	18. truth and misunderstandings

**Sorry for the wait, there were some serious shenanigans on my end. Thank you for staying with me hope you enjoy the newest installment. Also I do not own twilight I would have a way better wardrobe if I did.**

She was crying into my chest for a long time. When she finally calmed down I carried her to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Hey my Bells, feeling better?" I whispered as I rubbed her cheek with my hand. She nodded and snuggled into the couch. My phone started ringing so I picked it up and went to the kitchen.

"Jasper is everything okay, I heard screaming and things crashing, is Bells okay." My mom half yelled into the headset.

"Yeah mom, everything is fine, Edward came by and Bella had a little freakout. I need to get Charlie some new dishes." A small laugh escaped at the end of my sentence.

"Okay I'll go to the store and pick some up. Is there anything else you need?" She asked with concern only mothers have.

"No ma, we're okay, she's taking a nap right now, I'm going to clean up this mess." I answered as I surveyed the damage. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I went back into the living room and heard dish remnants cracking under my boots. She was asleep so I went about cleaning up the mess. As I was finishing up I heard a soft knock at the door. Bella stirred a little but didn't wake. Cracking the door I saw it was mom with a few bags of things.

"I wasn't sure what you needed so I got a little of everything." She murmured as she kissed my cheek and handed me the bags. She went over to Bells to check on her. "What happened exactly." I sighed and ran my hand across my face again, gesturing towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table and she started to make some hot tea. I told her everything that happened she smiled a little. "Charlie is going to be happy." She handed me a cup of tea and sat down across from me.

"Because his daughter broke every dish she could find?" I snorted as I took a sip.

"No that she broke off the engagement. He never liked that Edward kid." She replied as she sip her tea. We sat in comfortable silence for awhile until I heard Bella feet pad across the tile. She sat down in my lap and asked my mom for some tea.

"How you feeling Bella dear." Mom asked as she handed her a cup.

"Feeling better now, thank you for the tea." She whispered as she leaned back into my chest. I nuzzled her and gave her a small kiss on the back of the neck. She giggled and hit my leg softly.

"She also got some dishes for you." I laughed into her warm dark hair. "Since somehow all of yours were broken." the back of her neck flared red. She turned to look at me her face bright red and her nose was flaring. "What" I mouthed.

She tried to keep an angry look but it slowly turned into a smile and she turned from me just as she was starting laugh. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. She rested her head against mine.

"Well my loves have to get to the studio I have some kids coming by after school. I'll see you at dinner okay?" She said as she got up and put her cup in the sink. We waved and sad bye as she left though the back door. Bella stayed n my lap for a few more mintues before she said something.

"Jasper." She whispered.

"Yeah darlin." I said wrapping my arms tighter around her.

"I um, I want to, um I" she was stumbling over her words.

"Yes darlin," whispered kissing her neck again.

" I need to go stir the stew." she choked out jumping out of my lap and running to her stew. I chuckled softly.

"Alright, darlin," I laughed out while I picked up our cups and put them in the sink. My phone buzzed.

_Please come meet me somewhere we need to talk.-alice_

"Is anyone home?" My sister voice came from the front room.

"We're in the kitchen." Bella chirped staring into the stew like it held lifes mysteries.

"Bells, darlin I need to go take care of something. You going to be okay with Rose?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." she said as she put the lid back on. I grabbed my jacket and gave her a hug before I left. Once I was out the door I called Alice.

"Okay where do you want to meet? I don't want to be gone for too long." I growled into my phone as I got into the truck.

"meet me at my house." she whispered.

"I'm not coming in, meet me in the driveway." I growled as I hung up. I sped over there and texted her that I was there. I got out and leaned against the door. She came out looking like she was trying to cry.

"Hi" she whispered as she stood in front of me. She was avoiding looking me in the eye. "Edward told me what happened."

"If that's what this about i'm leaving, i'm not going to let you be eddie spy." I said opening my door to leave.

"It's not. Please stay." she said as she grabbed my wrist.

"Okay go, i'm listening." I said ripping my arm from her, then crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's about the baby." She said her hand patting her slightly swelling stomach. I just raised my eyebrows."I was wrong I made a mistake."

"Oh really?" I huffed out.

"Its seems that the baby isn't yours after all." She blurted out quickly.

"You don't say." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Its Mikes, he wants to be involve now and I think I should give him a chance to know his child." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So ruining my life was just what a game to you." I growled at her.

"I'm sorry I really am, but i've told my parents and Mikes." She said looking hurt that I brought that up.

"Whatever just have your parents call my mom and let her know about your "mistake". I hissed out as I climbed back into my truck. " After that you and your brother leave me and mine alone. That includes Bella." I slammed the door. I saw her nod and give me a sad wave. I sped back to the house and came inside the door.

"Jasper have you seen my engagement ring, Edward is on his way." Bella asked from the kitchen.

My heart sank to the floor.I guess she wasn't serious earlier. I took in a deep breath and mumbled that it was someone near the door. She sighed and stomped over there. I collapase on the couch.

"What wrong with you." She asked as she crawled around. "Aha found it." she exclaimed.

"Nothing darlin, I'm going to head home for awhile." I growled out as I stormed out to my house.


	19. glass and sleepovers

**I don't own twilight but I do own pandorica opens poster. Its pretty awesome. Anyways no copyright infringement meant. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

I saw the little Volvo pull up to the house and the smug asshole stroll up to the door. I went up to my room. I punch my wall and caused a picture to fall off the wall and shatter.

"Shit" I yelled as I bent over to pick up the glass and frame. As I was sweeping I cut myself on some glass. " Shit could this day get any worse?" I finished sweeping up the glass and threw away the glass and frame. I went to the bath room and clean up the cut. I came back into my room and picked up the picture. It was from the first day we met. I smiled as I slide into my chair. I put my head in my hand and just stared at the picture.

"That has always been one of my favorites." a voice called from my window. She was in my room with a smile on her face. Without saying a word she walked into my arms and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"Where else would I be then with you?" She asked looking up at me with eyes wide with something. I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed back a little but kept my grip on her.

"I thought you were getting back together with Edward?" I needed to know what was going though her mind. She giggled a little and shook her head.

"I needed the ring to give back to him, it felt wrong keeping it." she replied taking another step towards me.

"Really?" I said raising my eyebrow taking another step towards her.

"Really" she whispered as her her hand found mine and intertwined with it. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "Jasper"

"Yeah darlin." I whispered bringing myself out of the trance I was in.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" She asked moving herself even closer to me.

I scooped her into my arms and crash my lips into lips were warm and soft and seemed to disappear under mine. I kissed her until I couldn't breathe. I put her feet on the ground she looked a little stunned.

"You okay my darlin?" I asked with a small laugh. She gave me a very dangerous look and leap at me. I barely caught her, she wrapped her legs around my waist and attacked my lips. I lost my balance and fell unto the bed. Her lips never left mine as I flipped her underneath me.

ATH

The sun was starting to peak though the clouds and cast a light pink glow on her bare shoulder. I kissed it then covered it with my hand. She moaned softly and stretched her little body out. She turned over to kiss me and peeked her eyes a little."Good morning darlin, how did you sleep?" I asked kissing her forehead then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. She gave me a sleepy smile and opened her eyes a little more.

"Shit, is it morning already. Oh my god Charlie is going to kill me." She sat up taking half the sheet with her."Wheres my shirt oh my god." She got up wrapping the sheet around herself. I sat up and grabbed her hand as she ran by me.

"Bells, darlin I took care of it. Rose called Charlie and told him you were staying the night. So get back into bed with me now." I said as I pulled her back into my lap. She smiled and gave me a small kiss. I laid us back down and she cuddled into my chest.

"Jasper?" she whisper her hand tracing patterns on my bare stomach.

"Yes my darlin" I said kissing her head and pulling her naked form closer to me.

"Thank you" she murmured kissing my chest as she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into her.

"Anything for you my love." we stayed asleep for another couple of hours till I heard Rose by my door.

"Yeah mom we're getting up be down in a minute." She yelled a little to loudly. Bella flew out of bed and threw my shirt on. She ran back to bed half hopping putting her underwear back on. She gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you." She whispered kissing me again and running out of the room. Rose came in as she left.

"Brother of mine, you need to air out this room." She laughed out as she opened my window. I put my hands behind my head.

"Whatever sis, I don't even care I just had the best night of my life." I sighed as she threw a pair of pants at my face.

"You're so weird." she said laughing as she left the room. I smiled at my ceiling and smiled to myself. I put my pants on and laid there thinking about last night.

"Jasper Daniel you care to grace us with your presence." My mom yelled as she knocked on my door.

"Yeah ma, be down in a minute." I yelled as I got out of bed I looked in the mirror and tried to wipe the shit eating grin off my face. I hopped in the shower and as much as I didn't want to I rinsed the smell of sex and Bella off of me. When I got out the mirror was fogged up. There was a heart with our initials in it, she most have drawn it when she took a shower.. I laughed a little and got dressed quickly. I all but ran downstairs and saw Bella sitting there with my mom. Her damp hair piled on her head and in a pair of Roses pajamas.

"Hey sleepy head about time you got up." She chirped holding a cup of coffee out for me. I want to kiss her lips and pull her into my lap but mom is here. So I settle for taking the coffee and kissing the top of her head like I always do.

"yeah yeah," I murmured into my cup.

"You feeling okay baby boy? You slept really late.?" Ma asked as she put her hand on my head.

"I'm alright, just tired been a long couple or weeks." I said swatting her hand away.

"Alright well I'm going to the store, you guys need anything." she asked as she picked up her keys.

"I need some more conditioner." Rose said as she went back upstairs to get dressed.

"Okay, well I'll be back in a couple hours, Jasper, Jack called he wants to talk to you. Sounded important." Mom said as she left, leaving me and Bella alone in the kitchen. She gave me a shy smile from her behind her coffee cup. I offered her my hand she put her cup down and took it. I grabbed it and pulled her into my laugh. She screamed and laughed.

"Hey darlin, how are you?" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck. She giggle and squirmed around in my lap. "Darlin you better stop unless you want a repeat of last night."

"Jas, I don't think I could take a repeat." She giggled out and kissed my cheek.

"You okay darlin, are you sore." I felt concerned and started rubbing her legs.

"A little but its okay." She started kissing my neck and my hand found its way under the hem of her shirt. Her lips melted into mine and we got lost in our kiss.

"Oh gross, my eyes they burn." A booming voice came from the back door. Bella jumped out of lap and into her chair. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Good morning Emmett, how are you on this wonderful morning." I said dragging Bells back into my lap.

"I was doing great until I saw that." he replied gesturing towards us. "Anyways lets go, I want to spend some time with my sister before I go back to school."

"What are we doing?" She asked as she got out of my lap picking up our cups and putting them in the sink.

"We were thinking about going to Port Angeles and walk around." Rose said coming down the stairs and standing beside Emmett. "Now go get dress you can borrow some of my clothes." Bella smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she bounded upstairs.

"So you finally told her?" He asked as he stared me down.

"No, she told me." I said as I got up to go change.

"You better be good to her." He said as I passed him.

"Really brother, you're telling me that?" I half growled.

"Hey I have to play my part. Now hurry up We're ready to go." he replied putting his arms around Rose whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.


	20. fears and threats

**Tada another chapter aren't I a clever girl. Anyways not trying to violate any copyright laws. Hope you enjoy and leave some reviews. **

I ran upstairs and changed quickly. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a missed call from papa Jack. I dialed him real quick as I grabbed my keys.

"Hey son I haven't heard from you in a while." he said with a cheerful voice. "Hows Bella girl?"

"She's doing better, we're taking her out to Port Angeles today. First time she's been out since." I couldn't finish the sentence, has it really only been a few weeks.

"Okay well let me know how it goes okay son." he said in a sad whisper.

"Can do, what did you need papa?" I asked with patience just wanting to be with Bella again.

"Was worried about Bella, was thinking about something. Anyways you go out enjoy your day let me know how it goes." I let the phone go and went downstairs to wait for Bella. She came downstairs in a pair of jeans and Rose old red sweater.

"Hey darlin you look beautiful." I whispered as I took her hand and kissed her cheek. We all piled into Rose's jeep and took off out of town. She put her hand in mine and put her head on my shoulder. We were stopped at a stop light when we noticed pointing at us. Bells buried her head into my shoulder.

"Stupid bitch needs to mind her own business." Rose mumbled reeving the engine then taking off a little to fast."You okay sweetheart?"

Bells just nodded and squeezed my hand. She seemed so scared and worried. I kissed the top of her head.

"Its alright darlin, I'm here."I whispered into her hair not letting my lips leave her hair. She seemed to come down. We made it into Port Angeles without any delay and went into a shop. Rose tried to drag her off but she grabbed my hand and refuse to let go. "Darlin its okay."

"No it's not okay. I want to go home. Now." She cried burying herself into arms. I wrapped my arms around her and looked over at Rose. She mouthed I'm sorry. I nodded as she ran off to get the jeep.

"Darlin, I'm so sorry. Please relax Rose is getting the jeep and Emmett. We're heading home." She buried her head in my chest and clung to me. Emmett comes and helps me get her into the jeep Rose has parked out front. We drove in silence as she clung to me. We got to the house and I picked her up and carried her to her house and put her on the couch.

"What happened?" Sue said bringing some tea from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom, I just panic, I'm sorry. I just feel like everyone is looking at me. Pitying me." She explained looking at the ground.

"It's okay honey." Sue cooed as she wrapped her arms across her shoulders.

"No it's not, mom. Everywhere I go people will be pitying me and judging me. I can't be here." She was sobbing into Sue shoulder now.

I bit my check and took a deep breath as I crouched down to be eye level with her on the couch. I took her hands in mine and waited till her eyes met mine. I kissed her forehead.

"Darlin I'll take care of it." I whispered then kissed her knuckles. I got back up and went to the porch. I pulled my phone out and dialed Jack's number.

"Hello son." He said in a serious whisper like he knew what I was about to say.

"We're coming, I'm taking her to the lake house." I informed him. I wasn't going to give him the option to say no.

"Running from your problems is never the solution." He sighed.

"Then we'll call this a fresh start." I replied. "Papa she's not happy here." I was on the verge of tears.

"A fresh start? I take it you told her." He question ignoring my pleas.

"No, she told me, still working on telling her. We're together though. Papa please we need to help her." I kept pleading.

"I'm not saying no. Just don't let her run away from her problems okay. I'll send Maria to the lake house to get it ready for you two. See you in a few days." He replied. "Son, she'll be okay." I hung up the phone and called the school. I told them that Bella and I were graduating early. They said her parents needed to call but they'd get the paper work started. I made all the other arrangements for us over the phone as I waited for Charlie. I saw his cruiser pull up and I walked into the yard to meet him.

"Charlie, I'm taking her. She miserable here, she won't leave the house. I've made all the arrangements." I informed him trying to sound strong and determined.

"We're her parents don't we have a say in this." He said as we walked up to the porch.

"I'm sorry but I'm taking her. You let us go now or we wait eight months and go when she's eighteen. Either way we're leaving." My voice never waivered. Sue saw us though the window and came out to join us.

"Do you about this?" Charlie asked Sue as she went to his side.

"Know what dear." She question looking at us with concern.

"Jasper here believes he can kidnap our daughter and we're going to be okay with it." He growled staring at me with anger.

"Jasper dear, what are you wanting to do." She asked in her motherly tone.

"I'm going to take her to Jacks' lake house. She was happy there and it's quiet. Please she deserves a fresh start." I pleaded to Sue's motherly side.

"Charlie it isn't that bad of an idea." She said to him quietly.

"She has school, she's almost done." He said his voice softening a little.

"I already called the school you have to okay it but she's done. She can graduate early." I informed him.

"She's my baby girl." He said sheepishly as he sat down on the porch swing. Sue sat down next to him.

"We know they would grow up one day, the day just came faster then we expected." She comforted him. "Charlie she's so miserable here. She came home in tears. We have to let her go at least for awhile."

He dropped his head in his hands. He looked into the house.

"You'll take care of her. Bring her home often. Call everyday." He said quietly without looking at me.

"She's my life, I'll always take care of her. " I answered.

"Okay. When do you leave?" He sighed as he got up.

"Tomorrow evening." I said as I followed them. He mumbled something under his breath.

"You better be right about this son or so help me there will not be a safe place for you to hide." He growled as he stood at the foot of the stairs. "Bella, honey can you come downstairs." Her footstep gently padded down the stairs. She looked like she was crying. She immediately went to my arms and I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes daddy." She whispered still holding me tightly.

"Jasper wants to take you away, do you want to go. Keep in kind you can say no. I hope you say no." He asked her quietly. She smiled and looked at me.

"Where are we going." She whispered to me her eyes bright and cheerful.

"The lake house." I said kissing the top of her nose. She smiled softly. "Or Jacks ranch. We can go where ever you want."

"The lake house." She said jumping up and kissing my lips. She then went to her parents. "Are you sure you're okay with this." She asked hugging them. Charlie sighed.

"I just want you to be happy again sweetheart." he said holding her in a hug. "Go see your brother, we'll have a goodbye dinner tonight." she smiled and thanked them. She bounded out the front door and towards my house.

"I mean it son, you take care of her." he said as I left the house to follow her.

"Always." I said as walked out the door.


	21. keys and lace

**Another chapter another week. Sorry it was ren faire then Jurassic park 3d. Anyways I don't own twilight sad sad news. There' s some citrus for you I always like to give a warning.**

"Babe" she mumbled something after that but I was reading an important email. I needed to make sure I was able to take the next week off. She sat on the desk next to my computer."Babe" She nudged my chair with her foot. "Keys please." Her toned seemed a little irritated. I looked up at her, she was in a long green skirt and her hair was braided to the side. I gave her a small smile. "Jasper" A smile broke out across her face and she moved to my lap.

"Sorry darlin. What do need keys for?" I asked nuzzling her neck as my hand snaked up her skirt.

"I need to go to the store, have a few things to pick up for tomorrow. You need anything?" She asked as she kissed my cheek and got up.

"How are we on condoms?" I asked as I fished my keys and card out of my pocket. I handed her the keys and card. She kissed my cheek.

"Getting a little low, I'll pick up some more, but I meant something like cakes or cookies." She laughed out as she got back on the desk. "I was thinking of making roast tomorrow." I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know darlin, how about grilled chicken, been wanting to try out our new grill." I said as I rubbed her leg.

"It's Emmett and papa Jack , probably should do steaks or hamburgers." She countered she loves arguing with me.

"Okay Bells, you're right. Can you do me a favor though." she raised an eyebrow then got up and walked behind me. She wrapped my arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Anything for you." She whispered in my ear causing chills to run down my spine.

"For the love of everything that is holy please pick up a one piece bathing suit or a nun habit to wear while papa Jack is here." I said half joking mostly serious.

She made a scoffing noise and hit my shoulder. I got up and scooped her in my arms and tossed her onto the couch/ I got on top of her and started kissing her lips while my hand found their way under her shirt. Once I found the lace covered orbs I began kneading them and started kissing my way down her neck. She made a low moaning sound that vibrated under my lips. My hands moved to the hem of the shirt to pull it off her.

"Jas, please." She was out of breathe and her legs were pulling me closer to her.

"Please what darlin?" I slightly growled pausing my movement but pressing myself into her.

"I have a lot to do today. I need to go." She said lowering her legs and making sure her shirt stayed on. I growled again and got off of her then helped her up. Her braid had come undone slightly and her shirt was wrinkled up around her waist. She took a second to pull it down and she undid the braid.

"Bells, you make me crazy." I growled pulling her into my arms then kissing the top of her head.

"Six months later and your still not sick of me." She asked wrapping her arms around me. I laughed and tilted her face towards mine.

"Darlin it could be six hundred years and I still would not be sick of you. You are my life." I whispered then covered her lips with mine so that she wouldn't argue. Her legs went a little limp for a second and she broke our kiss.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." She whispered in a breathy tone. She kissed my lips and left the little shack that she turned into my office. I chuckled to myself and sat back down to work on the emails. My phone rang a couple times before I answered it.

"Jasper Whitlock here." I said without looking at the caller id.

"Do you ever answer your phone or are you too busy with Bella." My sister voice song the last part.

"Hey sis you guys ready to come out tomorrow." I said finishing the emails and shutting down the computer.

"Yeah more importantly are you ready? I thought Charlie was going to kill you when you came home for graduation." She laughed out.

"We weren't that bad, no worse then you and Emmett." I jested as I straighten up the office.

"Yeah, but Emmett isn't his baby girl anyways, we'll be there in around noon." We discussed our plans and said our goodbyes. I locked up the shack and walked into the trailer. She had spent the last few months remodeling it. The front door opened and she had quite a few bags on her arms.

"Darlin, let me get those." I said kissing her nose and taking the bags from her. I saw she had gotten different curtains. "Bell what was wrong with the curtains you got last month?"

"I wasn't sure they looked right, I though that these would look nicer." She replied sounding exhausted. She pulled the new ones out and put them next to the old new ones. I walked over to her and took the curtains out of her hands and put them down.

"Darlin the place looks amazing. Jack is going to love it. He told you to make this your home. I love how you've made this little place such a great home for us." I said kissing her softly. She broke our kiss and gave me a small smile.

"You think he'll like it?" She asked as she put away a horde of chips and cookies up. "Who do you want to stay in your office?

I took a sit on a stool by the counter and grabbed one of the bag of chips. "Probably Emmett and Rosalie." I shoved some chips in my mouth. She rolled her eyes and took the bag away from me.

"Okay sounds good I'll put some extra towels in there, did you get the boat taken care off?" crap I had forgotten.

"No I'll go do it now. Love you." I got up and kissed her cheek and she handed me the boat keys. I headed to boat. I filled it full of gas and groaned at the price. I checked the oil and put the bags of soda and food Bella left in the truck in the fridge and cabinets. After I hooked the power cord up to dock I headed back to home and my Bella. I got home just as she was plating the food.

"Smells good darlin, I'm starving." She just smiled at me again and we ate in a comfortable silence."Everything okay darlin?"

"Just nervous about tomorrow I guess." She whispered as she took our plates and put them in the dishwasher.

Nervous about what Bells?" I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing the back of her neck while she rinsed out the pans.

"Just want everyone to enjoy themselves I guess. She mumbled turning into my chest.

"Darlin everyone is going to have a great time." I murmured as I turned her around to face me. I kissed her nose and picked her up. I awkwardly carried her to our bed with her laughing the whole way. We fell into the bed and I kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you so much." She kissed my lips.

"I know I just want to be a good host," she was starting to do her nervous ramble she hadn't done that in awhile. So I took her mouth with mine and continued to kiss her until she forgot what she was saying.

"I hate it when you do that." she pouted.

"Do what?" I laughed out as I rolled unto my back. She pouted and climbed on top of me. I put my hands on her hips and smiled at her.

"Make me forget what I was saying." She began kissing me hungrily. My hands started playing with the hem of her tank. She broke her kisses and looked at me again with her pout.

"Sorry." I laughed again and tried to sit up. She pushed me down and pulled her tank off. I groaned at the sight of the soft flesh hidden by a lacy bra.

"See something you like?" She teased swatting my hand away when I reached for the clasp. I growled at her then flip her underneath me.

"Always" I grunted as I pushed myself against her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around me. Her little hands quickly undid the button on my jeans and she shimmied them off of me with her feet. "Someone impatient." She smiled as she took my boxers and wrapped her small hands around me. My hands found their way up her skirt and found that she had no underwear on. My finger massage her slit and I kept barely touching the bundle of nerves.

"Jasper" She breathed out, "Please."

"Anything for you darlin." I kissed down her neck to the top of her breast that were still confined in that damn lace torture device. My tongue dipped between the lace and licked at the rose tops peaking out. Her nipples tightened and she moaned deeper and kept grinding her hips into me. Her hands clawed at my back and pulled off my shirt causing me to pause my crusade to free her wonderful breast. I went to continue when she took the damn thing off herself. "That's better my darlin." I dove into the mounds, smelling them and licking them. Her arm was flailing above her. I reached up and stopped her hand.

"Just getting a condom." she said handing me the foil package.

"Someones is very impatient." I said as I pulled the latex over myself. She rolled us over and lowered her self on top of me. Her moans made me even harder and I had to force myself not to pound into like a jackhammer. I always let her be in control, let her set the pace. My hands began to knead her breast as she ride me slowly. She moaned louder and her breathes get shorter. She was close to finishing so I let my hand move down to her sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed small circles on it.

"Faster now." She demanded in voice a few octave lower then normal. I obeyed her wish and sat up a little and wrapped my arms her. I was about to lose control when she made that half moan half scream that I love. Her warm heat began squeezing me tighter causing me to explode into her. She rolled off of me and tried to catch her breathe. I pulled the condom of and flung it in the trash next to the bed.

"Come back here." I mumbled sleeplessly as I pulled her to my side. Her naked form was warm and slightly damp from sweat. She traced patterns on my chest as she fell asleep. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you" She whispered as her patterns slowed. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep as well.

**Well I did it, I wrote a lemon, not thrilled about it, but felt it was needed. If you disagree let me know.**


	22. shower and suitcases

**A/N: Hello again. It's been awhile. Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Life happened. Our family has its own little Jasper now. As always all mistakes are my own. Now as much as my hubby would like the extra income I do not own twilight, so no copyright infringement meant. **

I felt her leave my side in the morning I groaned and pulled her back into the bed. She giggled and slapped my chest lightly.

"Babe I got to take a shower." I groaned again pulled her naked body closer to me.

"No" I moaned as she wiggled away again.

"You can join me if you want" she said as she walked into the bathroom, I leap out of bed and chased her into the stall. "After you make the coffee." I pouted and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled on some boxers and went to the kitchen. I filled the coffee maker up with water and coffee and turned it on. I checked my phone and saw I had a message.

_Papa isn't coming, just left ranch be there soon.-rose_

_why?-jasper_

_idk, something about being old and letting the young folk have some fun. He wants you to call him when you get up.-rose_

I groaned as I heard Bella turn the water on in the shower I dialed Jack and listen to it ring.

"Morning son, getting a late start are we?" He asked with a rougher voice then normal. I could feel my ears burning.

"Yeah," I finally mumbled out. "Why aren't you coming papa? Bella has been looking forward to seeing you."

"Now son I'm to old to be trying to keep up with you youngsters. Besides I need you to come to the ranch in a couple weeks."

"Everything okay papa." I asked as I watched the coffee drip into the pot.

"Yeah, just some paper work and stuff." he tried to hide a cough. " You give Bella my best, I'll see y'all soon." He hung the phone before I could answer, I sighed and sprinted back to the bathroom just as she was getting out. She already had the towel around her body and gave me a smile.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she put her hair up in a towel.

"I had to call papa, he's not coming but he wants us at the ranch in a couple weeks."

"Oh, okay. Now get in the shower, they should be here soon." She kissed my cheek and went into our room to change. I showered quickly since I had no one to keep me company. As I was getting out the smell of cinnamon permeated the house. I threw on a pair of jeans over my boxers and went to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and looking at something on her laptop. I kissed the top of her head and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Breakfast should be ready in ten minutes."she looked me over and gave me a devilish smile. "Hmm my favorite outfit." I was still a little bitter about missing shower time so I looked her over in her fully clothed form.

"Hmm my least favorite outfit." I was kidding but as soon as the words left my mouth I know I messed up. She bit her lip and looked down at her outfit. It was a long green skirt and a tank, she looked amazing, she always did.

"I thought you liked this skirt." she whispered picking at it. I walked over to her and knelt down at her side. I lifted her chin so she'd look at me.

"Darlin, I love that skirt on you. I just meant you in any clothes is my least favorite outfit." I kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed and smiled an annoyed smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked cupping my face with her tiny hands. I kissed them and smiled.

"Love me forever." I whispered holding her hands. She blushed again and nodded her head. She smirked at me like she was going to say something but we heard the gravel crunching outside. I got up and kiss on the top of my head and she flew out the door.

"Emmy" She screamed as she bounced off the porch. He caught her mid air and spun her around.

I walked over to the driver side and helped Rose out of the jeep.

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other in years." She snickered as she gave me a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you to Rosie." I pulled her bags out of the jeep and walked her up the stairs.

"How has she been doing?" She whispered as we went into the trailer leaving Bella and Emmett outside.

"Better I guess, she has been doing volunteer work at a local church some days and taking some classes online." She sat down on the couch and I took the seat next to her. I rubbed my face in my hands. "She seems fine I just don't know. Maybe locking us up in own bubble was a bad idea."

"I don't think so, I've never seen her look so happy and relaxed." She began rubbing circles on my back. "Plus you said she getting out of the house without you."

The door opened and they came stumbling in laughing, Bella was getting a piggyback ride from Emmett. We looked at them a chuckled a little.

"Bells you need to come home I have to deal with this bear all the time." Rose said getting up from the couch. They gave a quick hug then Bella returned to my side and wrapped an arm around me.

"Sorry Rosie, I am home." She looked up and gave me a small kiss. It was my turn to blush.

"E." Emmett bellowed as he sat on the couch." You two are gross." He grabbed Rose and pulled her into his lap. I laughed while scooping Bells into my arm then walking over to the loveseat.

"So what do y'all want to do?" I asked as I turned the TV off. We talked for awhile and decided to go to dinner on the docks. Dinner was fairly uneventful once we got back to trailer me and Emmett started a bonfire while the girls got some sodas and snacks.

"Hey bro, we're thinking about moving in with Jack." Emmett said as he placed a giant log in the middle of the pit.

"What about u dub?"

"Rosie got a really good scholarship to Texas A&M, I can transfer my credit to a smaller school." He was holding back something. "Just really want to support her, college and me aren't really getting along." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does Charlie say?"

"Haven't told him yet, wanted to talk to you and Bella first." He said sitting down in one of the canvas chairs. I sat in the chair next to him, I knew he had something he needed to say.

"Whats going on brother." I whispered as the girls came outside. He looked at me and in a hushed tone said he'd tell me in a minute. I watched as Emmett took the things from Rose and helped her into the chair. Bella came and sat on my lap and handed me a coke.

"So why do you want to move in with Jack? I mean couldn't y'all get something closer to the school?" I asked. Bella turned around and gave me a odd look. Rose hit Emmett in the chest and took a deep breath.

"We're both going to take a year off,my scholarship doesn't start for another year. Which works out great. Emmett is going to take some online classes and take care of the baby while I get my law degree. Then I'll take care of the baby while he take a mechanics course and gets a business degree." She began drinking her water quickly. I did my best imitation of a dying fish.

"Wait, wait wait. Rewind. You're pregnant?" Bella exclaimed jumping out of my lap and stood in front of them. They stood up and just shook their head. Bella squeal and wrapped them in a big hug.

"I'm going to be a auntie?' She started doing a squealing hopping dance and making weird noises at Roses stomach. I walked over and punch Emmett square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and I went inside and went to our room and locked the door. I heard them laughing a little then the front door slam.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock, get your ass out here." She bellowed from the kitchen. I took a deep breathe and walked out into the living room with my head hung low. "Why the hell did you just punch my brother? What the hell? What is wrong with you." Her hand where on her hip and her face was red with anger.

" He knocked up my sister, had to do something." I explained loudly.

"Oh that makes perfect sense. How about I go punch Rose for getting knocked up." she raised up on her toes and pressed her finger into my chest.

"It's not the same Bells." I roared back taking a step forward . A normal person would step backwards or back down, but not Bella she stood her ground and raised her voice.

"It is too the same. They both knew what they were doing. And it's none of your business anyways."

"None of my business she's my sister and that son of a bitch impregnated her." I just crossed the line. So when her hand came crashing against my cheek I wasn't shocked at all. She stood there in front of me with tears in her eyes but still not back down. It felt like we stood in silence for hours but it was probably seconds.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She pushed her way past me towards our room. I stood there frozen in place while I heard her slamming and moving things around. Gathering up my courage I finally made it into the room, she had a suitcase on the bed and was throwing things into it.

"Bells."

"Shut up." She yelled as she stomped into the bathroom.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" I sighed as I started to take things out of the suitcase. She stormed over to me and ripped the stuff out of my hands.

"If my brother is a son of a bitch then I'm daughter of one. So no I don't think I'm over reacting." She slammed the thing back into the suitcase.

I'm sorry now calm down and talk to me darlin." I sat down and grabbed her wrist gently and tried to get her to sit with me. I swear I heard something snap as she broke out of my grasp.

"Calm down." She screamed. "You're the one who is going around fucking punching people like a deranged asshole." She started zipping up the suitcase. "Now get the hell out of my way." I Stood my ground.

"Bells stop. Please." I pleaded with her. She paused for a moment.

"Jas, I love you but get out of my way." The contempt in her voice was murderous.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." her voice was starting to sound unsteady.

"Why are you leaving. I'm sorry for what I said about Emmett. I shouldn't have. It's just they are so young." She seemed to have calmed down so I took the suitcase from her.

"I agree but they have a plan and I'm happy for them. You should be too. " Her face softened and she wrapped her arms around me. "Babe sure they are young, but it'll be okay. Now go tell everyone sorry and congratulations." She paused and bit her lip. "The sooner you do that the sooner we can have make up sex."

"Be right back my love." I kissed her lips and ran outside to apologized. I promise them breakfast in town in the morning then raced back inside to my love.


	23. trucks and cards

**Yay! another chapter within the same month. Just so you know after watching mickey moose road rally for the twentieth time your brain turns to mush, I have a very demanding toddler. Ok you know the drill I don't own twilight,I'm not meaning to do any copyright infringements. We're almost to the end to please read and review.**

I pushed the eggs around my plate while Rose and Bells talk about what we're going to do today. Rose ordered some coffee but Emmett sneak off and told the waitress to change it to milk. When he came back she stole a piece of his toast.

"I'm eating for two you know." She kissed his nose then shoved the toast in her mouth. I must have growled because Bella put her hand on my thigh.

"Have you thought any about getting married before or after the baby?" Bella asked as she squeezed my thigh.

"I don't know. I mean it would be nice to get married before but I don't want to be a whale in a wedding dress." Rose said a she scooped some gravy unto her eggs."Plus I always wanted to get married on the fourth of July. So I don't know we'll probably wait."

"Papa won't like that." I grumbled cramming some eggs in my mouth before Bella hit me.

"Well why don't we. I mean it's in two weeks. We can totally put together a wedding before then." Emmett said oblivious to the stares from the girls.

"It takes months to put together a wedding in Forks." Rose said with a deflated tone. She seemed so upset. I knew she loved Emmett and wanted to be married.

"So then lets have it at the ranch." I suggested nonchalantly as I sipped some coffee. Bella looked at me so I winked at her. Rose just sat there thinking.

"That could work Rose. There is a lot of room. We could call the parents have them come down. We could just get some off the rack dresses. What do you think?" Bella was a little over excited. Rose thought about and looked at Emmett he was mirroring her questioning look.

"Are you ready, I mean do you really think we can do it?" Rose whispered her face inches away from Emmett's.

"If you're ready I'm ready. Lets do it." He gave her a big kiss and I fought the urge to punch him again.

"So it's decided. My brother is getting married in two weeks." Bella squealed a little the gave me a big hug before jumping up and giving them a big hug.

We spent the rest of the day on the lake, Emmett and I fished while the girls went on and on about the wedding. We decided to wait a day or two then head to the ranch to start getting ready for the wedding.

It was finally time to go to the ranch and I awoke to Bells straddling me. She was already dressed and it looked like she had most of our stuff packed.

"What time is it?" I groaned as I pulled her down to me for a kiss.

"Eight, couldn't sleep so I got everything packed and ready to go. I wasn't sure how long we were going to gone so I got rid of the perishables and closed up the cabin." It worries me when she can't sleep so I just cupped her face hoping she'd read my mind. "Oh, don't worry babe, I'm just excited about the wedding." then she just bounced away leaving me semi hard and alone.

"Not cool darlin, not cool." I put on the jeans and shirt she left out for me. "Where's the lovebirds?'

She looked up from the cabinet, "They left an hour ago, they wanted to tell Jack by themselves. I warned against but Rose said Maria hid all of Jacks ammunition." We double checked the cabin and trailer then packed up the truck and headed out to the ranch.

"Are you sure you're okay with this wedding?"

"Darlin, I wish they would have waited but yeah I'm okay. Your brother is a good guy." I paused laughed a little. "Think Rose would get mad if Jack and I held shotguns during the ceremony?"

She snorted and smacked my arm. "Yeah, but we should take some wedding pictures with y'all doing that." She was starting to get a little accent. "She wants me to wear a blue dress and I'm just not on board with that idea."

"It's her day" I mumbled hoping that wouldn't make her mad.

"I know, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if you get lonely." She said leaning her seat back and drifted off. We got to the ranch and I carried her inside to my room. I closed the door quietly behind me and walked to the porch where Jack was gnawing on a cigar.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas and getting that pretty girl pregnant." He growled looking up at my window.

"No sir"

"Do you have any matches or a lighter?" He barked as he padded his pockets and chewed angrily on the end of the cigar.

"Nah, sorry papa."

"Damn nosy housekeeper of mine hid all of them." As if on que Maria came out with a couple of glasses of tea. "She's going to get herself fired.

"Growl all you want Mr. Jack, the doctor said you need to quit." She gave me a hug and told me there was some dinner on the stove for me and Bells.

"That damn fool sister of yours."

"I know papa. But they want to get married so they're trying to do the right thing. Plus wasn't dad my age when him and mom got married?" He grumbled for a minute then took a seat on the swing.

" She just damn lucky I was already planning a big barbeque for the family. I was gonna surprise Bella with having her parents come out to join us. Maddy had already made all the travel plans." I smiled and sat up on the rail around the porch. We chatted about the ranch for awhile when Bella came out with messy hair and a slightly annoyed look.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She cooed at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You looked tired, sorry darlin."

"Hey there pretty girl, where's my hug." Papa said as he stood up. She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry papa, how have you been." She took a seat next to him and I was a little disappointed.

"Oh sweetheart can't complain." I heard Maria start laughing loudly from in the house. " Glad that all my grand babies are home."

"We're happy to be here." I said with a smile.

"Son, why haven't you gotten this girl something to eat, she's skin and bones. Git." I chuckled and went inside to be greeted by Maria with two plates of some food.

"You tell him to quit being a grump and come take his medicine." She half yelled at the open door.

"Dammit woman I'll take my medicine when I'm good and ready to." He yelled back.

"Jack David Whitlock you get in here and do what Doc McCoy said to do." She hollered at him. "Damn fool don't listen to anyone." She whispered the last part.

"I heard that." He said as he came in and stormed up the stairs.

"You couldn't hear a herd of buffalo in firework stand." I decided to escape to the porch to let them fight in peace. I handed Bells the plate of food and sat down next to her, we ate in comfortable silence while Jack argue with Maria.

The next few days was less exciting, Jack has me making the rounds while the girls called florist or something and Emmett and I going around picking up chair, ribbons and whatever else the girls sent us after. One night during dinner Rose told me they were picking out their dresses tomorrow and for us to go get our suits. She wanted to met at lunch so her and Emmett could go get their license. I followed Bells into our room and watched her get ready for bed.

"Darlin you have everything you need for tomorrow." I asked as she brushed her hair. She turned and looked at me.

"I was thinking about having your mom bring one of Rose old dresses down for me." She started braiding her hair and I went to my wallet to pull out the card I got for her.

"Here take this, get whatever you want tomorrow."

"I'm not taking your card Jas." She sighed as she tried to hand the card back

"Good because I wasn't giving you my card." She read the card and saw her name.

" Jasper you didn't?"

"Yeah, just saves time my love. Beside whatever is mine is yours. Now come to bed." I whispered scooping her in my arms before she could argue. It didn't stop her, but I had already added her to the account.

"Well then, I need to get a job and contribute." She was drawing designs on my chest with her index finger.

"Whatever you want darlin, don't worry about it right now." I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into my chest.

The next day Emmett and I started to dig a pit for the barbeque while the girls went in town for their dresses. After about two three hours we were done and he was whining.

"Come on, I need to go take a shower. Rose will kill me if we're late." She would and I would laugh.

"Yeah, alright. Go ahead to the house, I'll go put the tools up." He walked off to the house and I gathered the tools to take to the barn. Ciarra snorted from the back so I took her and Astrid an apple a piece. They snickered and I jogged to the house. I got ready and drove us into town and met the girls for lunch. Bella gave me a kiss and tried to show me a bag but Rose intervened saying that if Emmett has to wait then I have to wait.

"Have you talked to Charlie?" Rose asked as she began eating.

"Yeah part of the agreement was I call home every week. He says him and mom are planning a vacation for the fourth. They think they are being sneaky." She started laughing.

"You think you can pick up the shoes I ordered on you way home. Papa said the preacher he was going to use is sick so we have to find one or a judge."

"Yeah, I have to go pick up me and Emmett suits so no problem." After we finished lunch we went to store to pick up the shoes and suits.

"She's not making you wear heels is she?" I asked as Bella looked in the bag. She smile and shook her head.

"No babe, she knows better then that." She laughed softly and handed the bag to me. I smiled and open the door for her as she got into the truck. As I got in on the other side she had scooted over to sit next to me. She put her head on my shoulder as we drove out of town.

"I miss you" She whispered running her fingers up and down my thigh.

"I know darlin, it's been so hectic round here. After the wedding things will calm down."

"I guess, I just miss you." She said it in an odd tone this time. Her finger getting a little higher on my leg.

"How about we take the day off tomorrow and go see a movie." I suggested.

"Can't babe. I have to go pick up the cake with Rose in the morning, then help Maria make the sides in the afternoon. After that we have the rehearsal dinner." Her hand was dangerously close to my crotch now.

"Okay well then after the wedding." I said silently willing myself to get soft. Her fingers started tracing my zipper.

"But I miss you now." She moaned out as she tugged gently at the zipper.

"Oh I miss you too." It finally clicked what she was saying. We had just entered the ranch property so turned off the dirt road and sped over to the pond. No one should be there. I grabbed the blanket from behind the seat then I grabbed Bella and march over to a shady spot. We made love for probably an hour. I had put my jeans back on and she had on my shirt, we were talking about the next couple days.

"I love you darlin." I whispered as I snake my hand under her shirt. She giggled and put her hands on my chest.

"For how long." She asked kissing my lips softly.

"Forever and for always." I kissed the top of her head. Now seemed to be the perfect time to propose. I've been meaning to since March.

"Bella darlin" Before I could finish my sentence my phone started ringing from inside the truck. I made a face and held up one finger to signal wait a minute. She giggled as I ran to the truck.

"Yeah" I answered before looking at the screen.

"Where the hell are you, papa was convinced you two were in a wreck. He's been calling you phone and mine." Rose screamed into the phone.

"We're at the pond. I'll call Jack. We just needed a break from all the wedding stuff." I explained as watched Bella try to find all her clothes. Then I realized Rose was being quiet."Rose?"

"Hey is there any fire wood there?" I did a quick scan around and saw some that I could use.

"Yeah, I thought we had enough for the pit?' I heard Rose chuckle and mumble something to someone on the other line.

"Okay, you to stay there. We'll be there in a few." she hung up the phone before I could argue.

"Looks like our siblings are coming to hang out with us." I said as watched her shimmy back into her jean shorts. She pouted and wrapped her arms around me. I turned on the radio and gathered up some fire wood while we waited for them. Bella called Jack and explained that she need some time off from the wedding stuff. He forgave because she's Bella. I shook my head as I dragged some more wood unto the pile.

Rose and Emmett joined us bring a big cooler and some chairs.

"This is the bachelor and bachelorette party." Rose explained handing a beer to me and Bells. "By the way you owe me an awesome one when I'm not pregnant and we can drink in bars." She then poured some ginger ale into a wine glasses.

"Not exactly how I picture my bachelor party." Emmett grumbled as we set the chairs up. "I was expecting more Hangover less great outdoors."

"Well when you get married at the last minute in the middle of Texas before you're twenty one you're options are limited." I opened my beer and slammed it against his.

"Just two days and we'll be bros for real." he said in a somber voice.

"You back out now and there won't be safe haven anywhere for you." I whispered.

"No worries there, just can't believe how fast life is moving." Rose came and sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Me neither brother. Me neither." I agreed as Bella came to me with a big smile and sat in my lap.


End file.
